Troublesome Love
by LawlietLovely
Summary: Mizuki is an assassin, she loves Death Note but what happens when a shinigami gets bored and decides to send her to the Death Note universe and-WHAT! He gave her a power of her choice. How will Mizuki survive Kira while trying to protect L. L/Oc
1. Meeting a Shinigami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Profile**

**Mizuki Kurozuki: Name means "beautiful moon" and "black moon"**

**Occupation: Mercenary for hire **

**Age:18**

**Hair Color: Black **

**Eye Color: One Purple eye, One Blue eye**

**Height: 5'6**

**Likes: L, Death Note, Bleach, sugary or spicy foods, cats, children, and her katanas**

**Dislikes: Light, Misa, Rem, arrogant people, and perfect people or people who are too perfect **

**Personality: Mizuki is hot-headed person who likes making jokes, she is bipolar and a very paranoid person, she can be heartless when she wants to but she does have morals for example she is someone who won't hurt children and only takes jobs when she has evidence on them doing something that is bad and knows that they will not be missed very much.**

**Description: Looks like the picture on the side but one eye is purple and when she works as a mercenary she wear all black and wears a fox mask and she carries twin katana when she does silent kills but keeps two guns at her side and keeps kunai, shuriken, and senbon with her. When she is not working she wears black jeans and is either wears black, blue, purple, red, or green tank tops with sneakers and she always wears gloves.**

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

**Mizuki P.O.V **

I sighed it was a normal day which means it was boring as hell.

'_Wasn't the reason I became an assassin was so that I wouldn't be bored and because I've never really considered myself a 'normal' person, and can't stand the thought of being a 'normal' person with a 'normal' job and 'normal' life, might as well watch Death Note again.'_

I thought as a cheered up, Death Note always did bring my mood up.

I got up to go get the DVD's and I suddenly started getting dizzy and my vision was going black, my last thought before I blacked out was,

'_Is it nap time already?'_

*Unknown Location*

The first thing I felt as I was regaining consciousness was a horrible pounding in my head.

'_Did I get wasted and not remember the party, must have been a good party with hangover like this.'_

Then I heard a raspy laugh near me and I'm end up alert as can be and see who it was laughing. I opened my eyes and a thing was in front of me, to put it simply it looked like something out of a monster movie. It had red hair and really it was the only part of it that looked normal it had a skull like face that looks like part of the skull were stitched together so it doesn't fall apart, its body was all skeleton like but it was wearing black rags that were stitched together ait red thread, so all in all it looked like a mix of a skeleton and rag doll.

"Are you done with your staring?" the thing rasped out.

I narrowed my eyes, " Who are you or what are you and where am I?"

The thing gave out a loud raspy laugh and said,

"My names Rui and I would have thought you'd known by now what I am considering how much you watch, uh what was it called, ah anime."

My eyes got wide since he actually looked like the shinigami from Death Note, "You mean you're a shinigami?"

Rui laughed again, "Yup."

"Then what do you want with me Rui?" I asked cautiously since you never know with a shinigami, especially if he's anything like Ryuk.

"I wanted some entertainment since I was bored-"

'_No surprise there. Most shinigami only do things when they're bored _"-so I'm sending you to the what your humans call 'the Death Note universe, but I'm sending you a year before the time when Ryuk drops his death note and I will give you any one ability."

I looked at him in surprise when he said I get to have an ability.

"An ability?" I asked surprised.

"Yup," he said. I thought long and hard about what ability I would want. After a while, I made up my mind.

I looked up at Rui and said, "The ability I want is…"

**15 Seconds Later **

"Ok its done," said Rui.

"Great," I said.

"Ok then I guess I'll send you on your way then. Oh and before I forget I'll be sending all your belongings with you" he rasped out.

"Ok and I guess I'm ready. I guess I'll see you later Rui. I'll make sure to keep things entertaining for you," I said with a mischievous smile.

He laughed and said, "I'm sure you will, well goodbye Mizuki." Then my vision started going black again.

'_Watch out Light and L. There's a new player in this little game of yours haha.'_

**LawlietLovely: So what did you think of the first chapter please, please, please review ^-^ I'll love you forever if you do **


	2. Starting New

**Kanto, Japan**

**November 28, 2002**

_1 year before Ryuk drops the Death Note_

'_Ugh why is it that everytime I wake up, I end up having a headache?'_

I think as I start waking up, when I finally fully regained my awareness in my new surroundings, I noticed that I was in an alley. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell.

I saw a bag next to me and opened it. It had:

A folder, my teddy bear that I've had since I was 8, a couple of outfits, my weapons ,which my katanas surprisingly fit inside the bag, my untraceable phone, my gloves, my bracelets, and my necklace.

'_Couldn't Rui teleport me somewhere nicer, or at least somewhere that didn't smell like shit?'_

I start making my way out of the alley and into a more populated area.

As I finally got out of the alley, I noticed that I was definitely in Japan since everywhere I looked there were Japanese people. I needed to know where in Japan I was so I made my way to a man in a suit who was reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me sir?" I said with a sad look on my face. "Yes, can I help you miss?" he said.

"I need to know where I am cause I was with some friends earlier and the last thing I remember is passing out and I don't know what happened and I really don't know where I am," I said with tears in my eyes and a scared look on my face.

The man gave me a look of pity before he said,"You're in the Kanto part of Japan miss."

"Thank you so much!" I gave him a watery smile in thanks.

"Are you going to be able to get home safe miss?" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes I'll be fine. I don't live far and I have enough money to make it home thank you again." I told him with a smile on my face and walk away from him and towards no specific location.

'_So I am in Kanto, Japan. The first thing I need to do is find a hideout and clients that I can do jobs for.'_

I started towards no real direction, just trying to find a place like an abandoned warehouse or building that could work as a hideout.

**3 hours later**

After walking around for hours, I finally found a perfect place. You see what happened, I was walking around towards the part of the city that was less populated and I ended up finding a warehouse that was in a very secluded place.

Most people would pass by it if they didn't know what path to look for and it was still in really good condition.

From the looks of it, the warehouse was used for storage for clothes, but the best part was that they were my style of clothes and it looks like nobody's been here for years.

The clothes were all different colors, but the first thing I did was sort out the clothes that I like to the ones I didn't. Which means I took all the dark colors and all the black hoodies.

After that, I decided to explore the place. It was, as far as I could tell, it only had 2 floors and after looking around the place, I found a basement that had a dryer and washing machine inside. It had a bathroom with a shower there too and, surprisingly enough, the water still works.

'_At least I don't have to worry about dirty laundry or showers. For now, I'm just going to have to steal food and at least shampoo since I had everything else.'_

But I still felt like I was forgetting something.

'_Idiot!'_

I just remembered if I'm going to be doing my job then I'm going to need all black clothes that are easy to move in and a mask. I really feel like facepalming now.

After that, I'm going to need to start a reputation for myself as a mercenary for hire.

'_Troublesome, now I need to build up my reputation...again.'_

I sighed, '_I have a lot to work on. At least I don't have to worry about the clothes portion for my job, I'm sure I'll find something in here.'_

I went to the bag and the first thing I grabbed was the folder Rui left for me. I opened it up and what I saw surprised me. They were a list of jobs for me with number to contact the client, and they were the usual jobs for hired mercenaries like assassination, stealing, kidnapping, etc.

When I finally got over the surprise that Rui gave this to me, I smirked.

'_Thanks Rui. You just made this a whole lot easier for me to get a bigger rep, money, and not only L's attention, but also Light's in the future.'_

**6 months later**

Its now been around 6 months since I was send to the Death Note universe by Rui and so far, its been very interesting.

At first it was pretty lonely since it was just me in a big warehouse, but that changed about the first month I was here.

_**Flashback**_

I was taking a shortcut back to the warehouse from grocery shopping.

_**Crash!**_

I spun around with a senbon discreetly in my hand. "Who's there?" I waited for a while for whoever it was to come out, after a while I went towards where the crash came from, as I got to the end of the alley, all that there was, was a trashcan.

"Huh, I wonder what it was?" I said as I was about to leave when I heard a quiet, "Meow", I turned around.

'_It sounded like it came from inside the trashcan.' _

I looked inside and I saw a little black kitten with baby blue eyes that looked around 12 weeks old.

"Meow?" the kitten said as she tilted her head and I knew then and there that I couldn't leave such a little and adorable kitten in that trashcan.

I took the kitten and brung her with me to the warehouse, it was while I was getting there that I realized the kitten smelled pretty bad, I guess that's what you get for lying around in a garbage can.

When I got to the warehouse I went down to the bathroom to give her a bath.

'_I hope the kitten doesn't put up a fuss about being given a bath.'_

Thankfully the kitten enjoyed the bath, well I guess I would too since the poor thing looks like its been sleeping out in the cold.

When I finished giving him a bath, yes him I checked while I was giving him a bath, I tried to figure out what to name him.

"Hmm what to name you?...Hmmm how about Shadow?"

"Meow."

"Well shadow it is." I said smiling.

_**End Flashback**_

In just 6 months, I've become the number one most infamous mercenary and so far, its been really exhilarating. I wouldn't be very surprised if L is trying to figure out my identity at this point.

I'm not really surprised that I rose in the ranks so fast, since once you do a job for someone they start talking, especially since my past clients have described me as someone who gets the job done efficiently and professionally.

Once the rumors about me spread people start talking, there were higher ups that hired me and so if there's ever a job that someone needs done, then the big guys always recommend the best, me.

From those jobs I was able to get a lot of technology that I would need, you know, the basics. A couple computers for hacking and a music player, untraceable of course, to keep me entertained.

But I'm not exactly making it easy for him since when I go out for a job I was assigned, I make sure nobody sees me and even if they do see me, the outfit I wear makes it so I look like a man, and I slick my hair back so its harder to tell how long it is, so that there's a less chance of me getting caught.

I also never leave any evidence that could possibly point to me, even if they did find something on me, since I'm not from this world technically I don't even really exist.

So far tons of people have already tried to catch me and all of them have failed I wouldn't be surprised if L was trying to catch me right now. To be honest, I would be happy that the oh so great L would like a try at catching me.

'_Hey maybe when he gets to Kanto I can try to hack into his computers.'_

I thought with a grin on my face.

**November 28, 2003**

**The day Ryuk drops the Death Note**

I grinned.

'_Today's the day everything starts falling into place, watch out Light and L, especially you Light because I really do hate you for everything you've done to everyone...what you did to L.'_

I thought with a look filled with sorrow and anger.


	3. Meeting A Panda

**LawlietLovely:Ok so I was gonna wait a while longer until I posted up the next chapter but since I got a bunch of followers on my first fanfic I decided to put the next chapter, so I hope you love it and one more thing I do not own Death Note, if I did L, Matt, and Mello wouldn't die **

"speaking"

_'thinking'_ .

Mizuki POV

December 20, 2003 After waiting for almost one long month for the day of the bus hijacking, to make my move since I was thinking of trying to talk to Light or try and find L but I decided not to since I would meet them eventually.

I was now heading to the bus stop early in the morning to catch the bus to the amusement park Light and his date Yuri go on. Even though Light doesn't know me I decided to wear a disguise since it is better to be safe than sorry especially since I am a criminal.

My disguise was made up of a red haired wig that was about elbow length, green contacts, and I was wearing something I usually would never wear: a dress. I also had a pin on my dress with a hidden camera on it, I tried to make myself look as completely opposite as to how I really look like, but I have to say, I did a very good job of that. I look nothing like myself.

I started waiting for the bus to Spaceland and more importantly, waiting for Light. Luckily I didn't have to wait long for Light, I could already see him and his date off in the distance. When they got to the bus stop, I was proud of the fact that I was not even 3 feet away from Light aka Kira and I acted as though he was like everybody else. I was so anxious now. I mean if you were a criminal and Kira was so close to you, you would be anxious too.

The bus pulled up to the street and pulled me out of anxious filled thoughts of my possible death. As we all boarded the bus, I headed to the back row but on the other side of where Raye Penber would sit.

_'I really know I won't be able to save Raye Penber but I hope I can at least save Naomi Misora but while I'm here I have 2 goals, record the bus hijacking and make it so that Naomi would come to me if she knew I was on the bus while she is investigating' _

I sat down in my seat as Light and Yuri sat down and Raye got on the bus a few seconds after us and sat down. The bus started up and left the bus stop and it drove for 10 minutes before stopping at another stop, and only one person got on, the bus hijacker.

_Click _

"Stay in your seats unless you wanna die! Everybody shut up, anybody moves I'm putting a bullet in their head!"

I have to admit in the anime, the guy looked really ugly but honestly when you're up close and personal with the real thing he looks even worse.

"Alright driver, you listen to me I know you got the number for Space Land's office on ya, call em!" "O-Ok. This is Hisagi, calling from bus 174", the nervous bus driver said.

"Tell Em what's going on and no tricks either" the hijacker barked out. "M-My bus has been hijacked and he's holding a gun to my head", he stuttered out. "Gimme that!", the guy snatched the phone out of the bus drivers had and said,"You heard what he said. Now you listen up! Have a female staff member all of Space Land's cash from yesterday, I know its there! Have em meet us two bus away from the park and don't make me wait, if you mess with me at all or try to get the police involved I swear I'll kill everyone of these passengers!" he then smashed the phone.

_'Well, well ain't he bossy' _

I look over to where Light, Yuri, and Penber were sitting and I could already see Light showing Yuri the note he wrote and Penber warning him not to risk taking the gun away from the man. I saw Light write something down and then put it in his coat pocket and then Light and Raye exchange a few words and Raye shows is ID to Light.

I looked at my feet.

_'I really wish I could save Penber but doing that would change too much since it was because of his death that caused L to suspect someone in the Yagami or Kitamura household of being Kira, but-'_ I clenched my fists. _'-I learned a long time ago that you can't save everyone.' _

Even though I told myself this I couldn't help but feel the guilt creeping up on me.

"Don't move you little punk! What the hell is that?!" he moved over to where Light dropped the piece of paper. "Smart ass, you guys were planning something back here weren't ya?", he picked up the note and read it. "Tch, plans for a date huh? Stupid kid!", he then threw the note at Light and started walking back to the front of the bus. But then he turned towards the back of the bus and of course he saw Ryuk and to my surprise I could see him too.

_'I guess Rui forgot to mention that I'd be able to see other shinigami' _

"Wh-Who the hell are you? You in the very back, what do you think you're doing? Do-Don't mess with me! How long have you been hiding back there!"

"What's this? You're talking to me? So you mean you can actually see me right now?", said Ryuk. The hijacker started freaking out, "Stay there you!You keep away from me you freak!".

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!", yelled Penber.

"Oh, I get it. That little note that Light 'accidentally' dropped was actually torn from the pages of the death note itself, since he tricked this guy into touching the paper he's the only other one on the bus who can see me. That's so smart.", Ryuk then started walking towards him.

"Get away!" he started shooting wildly at Ryuk but obviously the bullet went through him."Sorry pal, but I'm a shinigami so I'm afraid your bullets aren't gonna kill me."

"AHHHHHHHH", he screamed and started shooting at Ryuk again until he ran out of bullets. "Anyone who touches the death note can see me, I have to stay until the death note is finished or I see you die, whichever comes first, and the shinigami can't die from being shot. I've said all these things one time or another. Well he is the one top ranked student in the country. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, he even used this hijacking as a way to get the gut following him to willingly give up his name", said Ryuk.

Raye Penber then went through Ryuk to try and get to the hijacker, but he ran towards the bus driver and yelled, "Stop the bus! Lemme off!". The bus screeched to a stop and the guy stumbled out onto the pavement, but he ended up in the path a car.

_**SCREECH **_

_**CRASH! **_

Everyone on the bus was frozen because of what happened. But then everybody started leaving the bus, I made sure I was the last one on the bus so that I could talk to the bus driver.

"Excuse me.", I said as the bus driver turned to me, I could tell he was really shaken by what just happened.

"C-Can I help you?", he said. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright since everyone here was pretty terrified by what just happened here", I said with a nervous smile. "Here", I handed him my phone number,"I know what just happened can be very traumatizing, if you need someone to talk to about what happened here, you can call me to speak your mind."

"Thank you", he said. "Your welcome", I walked off the bus and as I did I already saw Penber running off and Light was still standing there. I got a sudden idea, I made it look like I was spacing out and not paying attention, and I bumped into and quick as lightning as I picked him pocket and took the piece of the death note from his pocket.

_'It might come in handy one day' _

My eyes widened when I bumped into him, "I am so sorry sir, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I guess I'm still pretty shaken by what happened", I said nervously and willed myself to blush.

Light smiled, "It's quite alright, it was just an accident." I smiled thankfully and walked away, the second my back was turned to him, I smiled my most mischievous smile.

_'Hmm, everything went perfectly and smoothly and better than expected not only did I get everything one tape, leave a trace for Misora to follow that will lead to me, and as a bonus I managed to get a piece of the death note' _

I started heading to a convenience store since I was in the mood for something spicy.

_'I'm in the mood for some Takis, yeah that sounds good right now' _

**December 31, 2003 **

I sighed from boredom.

_'By now the 12 FBI agents died and Naomi Misora is doing her own investigating about the bus hijacking so the bus driver will give her my number so she can question me about it so I should be expecting a phone call from her soon.' _

_**Ring! **_

_'And thats her right now, just as planned.' _

I flipped open the phone and answered the call,

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Shoko Maki, and I was hoping that I would be able to question you about the bus that was hijacked on December 20th, and I had heard that you were one of the people on that bus"

"Ah yes I would be able to answer any questions you have about the hijacking and by the way my name is Yuki Nakamura"

"Would it be alright if I could talk to you in person ?"

"Its quite alright how about we meet at my apartment tomorrow at 1:00"

"Thats quite alright thank you I'll see you there"

_**Click **_

_'Good, if Naomi meets with me at 1 in the apartment in Aoyama then she'll never meet Light at the police station, so she won't die, since Light met her at around 1, but this time she will be with me in the apartment that I signed a lease for a while ago for this occasion.' _

I smiled I was actually making a difference but lets just hope that I can get Naomi on my size and hope she'll listen to me, but right now I have other things to worry about like meeting L later on today.

"Meow"

"Aw Shadow, so fluffy and cute", I said as I pet him to calm myself down.

_'I needed help to calm down, I mean in a matter of hours I'll meet L...in person...face to face.' _

I could already feel my face getting hot.

_'I'm really glad that I'm going to be wearing a mask, the only problem is since I'm showing up as a guy people might suspect me of being homosexual...this is so nerve wrecking'_

**11:55 PM **

I am now on my way to the hotel room that L is in and of course, I have my assassin uniform on, my fox mask on, and all of my beloved weapons. You may be asking how am I getting in their hotel room. Well I'm getting in through the beautiful air vents that they have laying around everywhere.

Yup I'm crawling through the air vents, though I have to say it was cool crawling in there. As I made it to the hotel room I could see the task force and L from where I was and I have to say, their reaction to L was pretty funny.

"I am L."

_'Ooo~ the shows starting!'_


	4. The Big Entrance

**Recap from Last Chapter:**

"I am L."

_'Ooo~ the shows starting!' _

The task force was surprised by how L looked. I guess I would be too since most people would think L is some tightwad in a suit and was older probably and less weird, well weird to them, I find his weirdness...cute.

"I'm Yagami of the NPA."

"Uh, Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Ukita."

_'Really you would think these guys would be smarter.'_

"I'm very sorry we're late currently the 5 of us are-"

"Bang!"

"What the hell was that?" said Aizawa.

I kinda regret showing up to this part because I'm trying not to burst out in giggles from what he did. It's just too funny.

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead, Mr. Soichiro Yagami of the NPA," spoke L.

"Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder, but I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you? Please do not give out your names so carelessly, instead let's value our lives." and with that said he headed to the couches in the other room.

_'And with that L made his oh so big impression on the task force and I'm just one step closer to talking to him. I'm just shaking in excitement.' _

I temporarily ignored the task force so that I could move in the vents to get a view of the other room. I finally got to a vent that I could see them clearly but they wouldn't see me when I sneak out of the vent.

They were all seated and L was already starting to pour himself some tea.

"Um, excuse me, L?"

"From now on I'll have to ask that you stop calling me L, its Ryuzaki now, just to be safe," he told the task force.

Matsuda continued, "Uh, ok Ryuzaki, if we know that he needs a name and a face to kill couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminals names from the news?"

L was stirring his tea as he responded, "If we do that we'll only be putting the general public at risk."

"The general public?" questioned Ukita."Why?"said Aizawa.

L stopped stirring and looked up, "Kira is childish and he hates losing."

"But how do you-", cut off Matsuda,"Just what do you mean?"

_'Oh here it comes~" _

"Well," L looked down, "I am also childish and I hate to lose, that's how I know."

_'So, cute!~ Must...resist...hugging...adorableness, bad Mizuki, bad!' _

"Ryuzaki, would you mind being a little more specific for us?" asked .

"Early on in the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast, up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals. But as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance, he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say, what are you gonna do about it?" L paused to drink the rest of his tea, then continued,"He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now, what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"

"I guess-" then L cut off Matsuda, "If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals then I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil," L breathed deeply, then sighed," Thats exactly how Kira thinks. In any case, let's look for another way we can use the media to draw him out."

_'I have to admit that is exactly how Light thinks, but things are starting to get fun. 2 geniuses against each other and 1 assassin who in on 1 genius' side but neither know that. Yet' _

I tuned back into their conversation. "How about something like this, 'The death of FBI agents infuriates the U.S. Latest killings anger the international policing community, nations agree to send 1,500 investigators to Japan, for Kira, this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI, he'll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically he'll start to feel cornered and that will cause him to take some kind of drastic action."

As all of the task force started talking about the plan excitingly, I just shook my head.

_'He won't fall for that and I'm not just saying that because I know what happens. L is trying to pull the same trick that he did with the Lind L. Taylor broadcast and Light won't fall for the same trick twice. This plan of his was born to fail.' _

"Well before we celebrate, I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case," said L as everyone nodded at him.

"Kira works alone. He had access to all our classified information." contemplated L.

"What evidence do you have that he's working alone?" asked Aizawa. "Hold on Aizawa, let's listen to his entire theory before asking questions," interrupted .

"We know he needs a name and a face to kill and to some extent, he can control the victims' time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much, please keep that in mind", he opened a marker,"and listen carefully to what I have to say next."

And then L went off and told the task force of his theory that Kira was one of the people being investigated by the FBI and he could have only been one of the people investigated between December 14 and December 19.

As he was telling them his theory, I was getting out of the vents and was getting ready to show myself to them.

"These are files provided by the FBI and they contain additional information you might find useful for obvious reasons, you're not permitted to take these out of this room but-" Matsuda cut off L.

"Amazing! There might only be 5 of us, but with this much information, we should be able to cover a lot of ground."

"We'll split into 2 teams, 1 team traces the FBI agents, the other looks at the heart attack victims," said Aizawa. "There weren't that many people who had access to information from headquarters and of those the FBI only investigated a small groups in the first 5 days."

"So, does anyone have any questions?" asked L.

_'Ooo~, he sounds grumpy, hehe silly Matsuda, your not suppose to cut off L when he's talking cause then he gets all grumpy.' _

"Actually Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you, and it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face mean that you've lost? By just being here, are you admitting defeat to Kira?" asked .

"That's right. By showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But I'm not gonna lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if thats what it takes, and that justice will prevail no matter what." L gave a small smile at the last part.

_'Holy shitfucks, watching L in anime give that smile was cute but in real life you might as well throw me in Antarctica because my face was burning bright red from that cute and adorable smile of his. I just want to hug him so bad. I now regret disguising myself as a guy. I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back from glomping the adorable panda.' _

As I was trying to get hold of my bearings and calm myself, the task force was getting more motivated on working on the Kira case. I took a deep breath and came up from behind L and looked over his shoulder at the table.

"That's a really good theory you got there, but you better hope that's washable marker or the hotel manager is gonna get pissed at you." And like that 6 pairs of eyes snapped towards me.

"Who're you?!" asked/yelled practically everyone. "Sheesh, no need to yell. We're indoors ya know and me? I'm a person", I said with a shrug, but I could see L studying me from the corner of my eye.

"Kitsune," he said. "Ah! So the oh so great L has heard of me," I said with a tone of fake astonishment.

L's eyes narrowed at me,"Of course I have heard of you Kitsune. You are the top #1 assassin, being able to evade even me."

"...That's the most *sniff* nicest thing anyone has ever said to me *sniff* and it just is *sarcasm* so~ much better coming from the great L himself I think I'm gonna cry *fake sob* don't look at me I'm a mess and I'm emotional!"

"What business do you have here and more importantly how did you know I was here?" he asked. Well more like he demanded.

"Well let's just say I have eyes and ears everywhere, especially when it comes to the Kira case. That's how I knew you were here and as to why I'm here, well...I want to help catch Kira," I said nonchalantly as I walked around him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I asked him cluelessly even though I knew what he was asking about.

"Why do you wanna help with the Kira case?" he asked this time with a bit of annoyance in his voice, not enough that a normal person could hear, but enough that I could hear. I guess he's annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"There are many reasons, but the main reason is, he's killing off all my current and past clients. And if he keeps going like this, I'm gonna end up with no money and I do really need the money." I said.

"Oh really? And what's stopping me from just arresting you right now?" he challenged me.

"Oh I can list a lot of those reasons. Like I'm the assassin and even though there are 6 of you and 1 of me, I could still kill you all easily. Also I'm pretty sure none of you have weapons on you right now. Another reason is that I've placed bombs all over the world. They activate every week and only I know the place to type the password and what the password is. If you put me in jail now, lots of places are gonna go boom, and lots of people are gonna end up taking a really long nap." I said with a smile.

He frowned while putting his thumb to his mouth. "What do you need the money for?"

I smiled and turned away from him. "Nope, not telling you. Maybe I'll tell you at one point, maybe I won't," I teased.

L frowned. At this point L and I forgot all about the task force members that were there. well we forgot until someone coughcoughMatsudacoughcough decided to interrupt us, "Uh, Ryuzaki, um who is that?"

"Everyone, this is Kitsune. Kitsune is considered the #1 assassin. There is no one else out there that even comes close to matching his skill level. He first showed up around a year ago," L told the task force.

"Aww, thats so sweet of you. I like you guys. I've already gotten 2 complements, in like what, 5 minutes?" I said with smile that no one could see.

"Why should we let you help us? From what Ryuzaki has told us, you're a killer that's no better than Kira!" yelled Aizawa.

My blood froze. It was as if someone lit me on fire. I slowly turned myself to face Aizawa.

Usually I seem like a nice, happy, carefree person who always jokes around, but when you get me mad, you better run like your ass is on fire and the devil himself was chasing you.

"Don't… Don't you ever fucking say that ever again! I'm nothing like that fucker!" I snarled as I got into Aizawa's face. I had to really hold myself back from stabbing him, then throwing him off this building, but what Aizawa said just made my blood boil.

_'I'm nothing like that cold-hearted bastard.' _

I could tell that Aizawa was getting uncertain. I could see a bit of fear in his eyes, even though I was shorter by a good 5 inches, I could be scary when I want to be.

I took deep breaths, calming myself down and then I sat down on the couch and tried to relax. I took one last deep breath then I told everyone, "The only similarity that Kira and I share is that we have both killed people, but that is where all similarities stop. He doesn't care if he kills people who are innocent and are in his way and he considers himself above everyone else because of what he does. Unlike Kira, I do have some morals. Honesty, being an assassin wasn't my first career choice you know. I do try and avoid killing innocent people or people who get in my way and unlike Kira, I know killing people-even if they are criminals-doesn't put me above others. I know I'm a monster, and I don't try and delude myself into thinking otherwise."

_'It really is true, I am a monster. But if I have to be a monster to help the people who can't help themselves, then I will.' _

I could tell from my words I stunned not only the task force, but also L himself. I could tell since his eyes were a little wider than usual.

"You're nothing like I had thought you would be, you are very… strange," said L.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said as I looked happily at L.

**LawlietLovely: SO people what did you think? I really liked this chapter since it actually showed a bit about Mizuki and how she socializes with other people and a couple of things that make her tick. But like she said being an assassin wasn't her first choice of career so what happened in her dark past to make her the way she is. But you should know I'm not gonna reveal anything too major about her past, only gonna start giving hints in the next few chapters so...  
**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! And have an amazing day ^-^**


	5. Needing Help and a Challenge

**LL:Ok first things first (I'm the realest), I am so sorry for not updating sooner I have been stressing myself out with trying to pass Algebra 2, since I had an F in that class and I am proud to say I now have a solid B in that class and a B+ in English ^-^**

**And now and I am so thankful to all of you who reviewed, favorited, followed and read my fanfic, I love you all so much, I honestly never expected so many people to read it.**

**Well sorry for the delay and here is the next chapter ^-^**

After my little scene, everyone went back to talking about the Kira case while I was hanging around. I was leaning against the wall away from them since I'm pretty sure they would not feel comfortable being so close to them.

"Now before we go any further I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira so I'll need to speak with you individually before you leave today," said L.

"What's the deal, he still doesn't trust us?" spoke Aizawa. "No, I think its a fair request. Try to see it from his perspective. Kira has been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning, so there's a good chance he's one of us," announced to the Task Force.

The thing that I noticed that the task force didn't is that as they spoke, L was heading towards the window in the hotel room.

_'Honesty, I never really liked Aizawa. He was always arguing with how the Task Force was doing things. I'm not saying I hate him, he just annoys me. I always did like better because even though he never really liked some of the things they had to do, he knew it was necessary to catch Kira. But still I appreciate the fact that Aizawa isn't some yes man with no independent opinion whatsoever' _

"Chief's right, working this case has given us a chance to see him in person," said Matsuda.

"He's risking his life to be here," realized Aizawa.

I saw it was my chance to speak right now. "You're all risking your lives to be here, not just Ryuzaki's life," I said, for once not having any humor to my voice.

"Then why are you even here? Being here is a risk to your life, so why even come here Kitsune?" asked .

"I have many reasons. But the reason that I'm giving you for now is that I need the money for something important." I told them.

It was silent for a second until L came over to us again. "Alright I will need to take each of you into a separate room to speak with you, I will be starting with Kitsune," said L.

"Me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" he asked. "Oh, no I was actually gonna ask to be first since I got people to see, places to be in a couple hours," I told him in a happy tone.

"Hmm, well then follow me Kitsune." He turned around and lead me to another room. We entered the room and I looked around. A good assassin is always aware of their surroundings. It was a bedroom.

"Sorry L, but I don't swing that way. And I'm sorry I know, but you will not be deflowering this body of mine no matter how much you-"

"If you would Kitsune, can we start with this," he said and I looked at him to see him sitting or more like crouching in a chair away from the bed. I sighed, "Geez, you make it sound like a porno," I pouted and walked to the chair facing him.

_'Aww, I was hoping I would get more of a reaction from him.' _

I sat down and faced him. At first he just gave me his wide-eyed blank stare with his thumb in his mouth.

And the panda thus spoke, "What is your game, Kitsune?"

"Game? What game are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" I smirked and tilted my head at him.

"I mean what reason do you have to want to work with the police. From what I've deducted about you is that you always work alone and have never shown yourself to anyone. Not only that but I have never been able to even catch you. You always seem to slip away even if my plans have a low chance of failing, you always seem to outsmart me. So what are you after now?"

I stared at him for a while studying his blank expression. I looked towards the window and stared at the clear sky. "Honesty I want to catch Kira, because he's just like everyone else I've killed," I turned to him and he looked like he wanted me to explain further.

I sighed and decided to elaborate. "Like I said, Kira is just like the people I've killed. He doesn't care about who or what people have done. If they're in his way - he will kill them. In his mind he thinks that just because he has power that he is above everyone else. That just because they have the power to kill he sees himself as untouchable, as if he were some god." I scoffed.

L tilted his head at me and said, "You have more reasons on why you want to join the Kira investigation." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I smirked and I decided to stick as close to the truth as possible, "Ha, guess you got me on that. I want to be on the Kira case because I wanna make sure that you don't die. Honestly you're the only person who makes my life more challenging and exciting with your attempts to catch me. If you die everything will be too easy and there will be no excitement in what I do."

"Glad to see that the reason you want me to stay alive is because I bring a bit of excitement to your day, " L said deadpanned.

"Hey, look on the bright side. Maybe if I feel like it, I'll tell you guys a secret about me that no one else knows, or I'll even maybe show you my face. I'd definitely be twice as challenging if you knew what I looked like," I said with a mad glint in my eyes.

I saw L's eyes brighten with the temptation that there was a chance that I would show him my face. He put his thumb to his mouth again and seemed to be thinking about the pros and cons of letting me stay on the investigation.

He looked up at me and said, "You can stay in the investigation but I must tell you now that I suspect you of being Kira and it is at least a 3% chance that you are Kira."

I looked at him and tried to bury the pit of irritation that started building up in my chest. I turned away and sighed, "Are we finished here?" I asked as I started getting out of my chair.

"You're not going to deny being Kira?" he asked a bit surprised as he tilted his head again. I turned back to him to look him in the eyes-not that he could tell with the mask- and said, "Nope, because cause really I could care less whether you think I'm Kira or not. It doesn't matter to me, I know I'm not Kira."

I turned back towards the door and told L over my shoulder, "I have to leave right now. I have to meet someone in a couple of hours, so I'll see you all later."

"Ok, but make sure to send the next person in here," he replied.

"Sure thing."

I walked out of the room we were in and went to the room where the rest of the task force was.

"Ryuzaki is ready for the next victim, I mean person," I said mischievously. At that a couple of people (Matsuda) got a bit nervous.

"Ha, well I have to go, I'll see you guys in a couple of days," I said to them. Before anyone could say anything else, I threw a small smoke bomb at my feet, and I quickly made my escape from their room.

**Kitsune's Hideout **

**3:00 PM **

I finally got to my hideout and I did the one thing I've been wanting to do since I met L.

"Kyaaaa~ he was so cute, so adorable, he looks like a panda, but I wish that I could have hugged him, but I have to keep acting like a guy for now," I said the last part sadly.

"Meow."

I snapped out of talking to myself and turned to Shadow who was on my bed.

"Oh, hey Shadow." I went to pick Shadow up and held him up to my face.

I sighed, _'I guess I should be preparing for meeting Naomi later on today at that apartment that I got, but first I think I could squeeze in a couple more hours of sleep.'_

Shadow licking my nose snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and said, "Let's get some sleep Shadow."

"Meow?" He looked at me and tilted his head.

_'Kyaaa~ So cute~_'

I gave him one last smile as I started heading to bed since I have had a long day and it's still not even over.

**12:00 AM **

I woke up about an hour ago and I started getting ready to meet with Naomi or should I say Shoko Maki.

I decided to use the same disguise that I used on the bus hijacking just in case the bus driver told Naomi my appearance. I also chose a similar style to my disguise which was a sundress.

I was already heading to my apartment since I needed some time to make my apartment look like I actually lived there.

I drove to the apartment and parked my car and walked up to my door. I unlocked the door and walked in and locked it behind me. It was a pretty simple looking apartment. It had a couch, tv, kitchen, bathroom, and living room. First I got to work on making the room look a little messy, but not too messy. I put a couple of fake photographs of people who look similar to my disguise and a couple of books and magazines on the table in front of the couch. Next I got a couple of dishes and dirtied them a little and put them in the sink. Then I went to the all the rooms and sprayed each room once with some perfume then sprayed myself. I opened all the windows for 5 minutes so that smell is not so overwhelming and obvious. Lastly I had to add in the last scent of what you would smell from the morning, coffee. By the time that my coffee was ready it was almost time that Naomi would show up. In fact she should show up in around 10 minutes but for now, I'm going to enjoy my coffee. I got my cup of coffee and added a ridiculous amount of sugar that would leave most people disgusted by the amount.

**Knock Knock Knock **

'Aww she just had to come when I was about to enjoy my coffee,' I thought with one last wistful glance at my sugary drink.

I got up, and walked towards the door and opened it to come face to face to Naomi. I smiled at her and said, "Hello, I assume you are Shoko Maki."

"Yes and you must be Yuki Nakamura," she said.

"Yes, that's me, please come in ," I said and opened the door wider for her.

"First I'd like to say thank you for meeting with me ," said Naomi. "It's no problem and call me Yuki. Please sit down. Can I get you anything , juice, coffee, tea, water?" I asked her.

"If it's not too much trouble can I have some coffee?" she asked. "It's no trouble at all," I told her with a smile.

I went to the kitchen and took the time I was there making coffee to think about my plan on having Naomi work with me.

I walked back into the living room where I left Naomi in and place her coffee next to mine on the table and sat down next to her.

"So what would you like to know about?" I asked her.

"You were on the bus hijacking on December 20th correct?"

"Ah yes, I was on that bus," I told her as I took a drink from my coffee.

"Could you tell me exactly what happened?" she asked.

"No, but I could show you," I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me confused. I opened the laptop that was on the table and put on the footage that I took from the camera that was on my pin. I turned the laptop towards her and waited for her reaction, which was of course mostly shock at the fact that I taped the whole thing.

"How did you-" she started until I interrupted her.

"Well that's simple Naomi Misora." She looked startled and slightly scared at the fact that I knew her real name. I took another sip from my coffee and then continued, "I know a lot of things, many things that are very shocking, which reminds me would you hold this?" I asked as I handed her the piece of Death Note that I had taken from Light, "Now could you please re watch the video?"

She turned and started the video again, "Wh-What is that?" she asked with a scared look on her face when she saw Ryuk.

_'I guess if I saw Ryuk for the first time too, I'd be pretty shocked,'_ I mused.

"That, Misora, is a shinigami. That slip of paper you have in your hand is what Kira uses to kill. If you write a name on it with the person's face in mind, that person will die." She let go of the piece of the Death Note and I told her, "I know it's a lot to take in but I need you to stay calm," I told her patiently.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked.

"Because, I need your help," I said as I looked her in the eyes.


	6. A Sister? Help Has Arrived

**LL: I am so happy! Thank you so much for supporting my fanfic. I just love you all so much! **

**Ok so for this chapter I will be giving a little insight about Mizuki's past. Read more to find out. **

**Quote of this chapter:**

**"If life gives you lemons, you probably just found lemons"-Bo Burnham**

**Song of this chapter:**

**Human-Christina Perri **

**Dream **

_I was in my old room and it was as I remembered it. Plain light blue walls, bunk bed, desk, and the single plush bear on the bed. "Hahaha, come on Mizuki let's play," I turned around to her and gave a small smile, but it faded once I saw who was behind her. I knew what was coming and I tried to run to her but before I could, I felt a pair of hands hold me down. Then they grabbed her. I pleaded and begged to let her go...but they didn't._

_Tears started streaming down my face as they threw her down and I saw one of them take something out of his pocket. It was a knife. Horror and dread filled me and I knew it showed on my face too because I knew...She wasn't going to make it._

_He threw her to the ground and I was forced to watched as he slowly walked towards her. I screamed at her to run, to move, at least something. I just knew I couldn't lose her, anyone but her._

_I watched as he slowly started cutting her, ignoring her screams of pain and my screams of sadness and agony._

_She was screaming...screaming for me to help her - to protect her like I'm supposed to. We screamed and screamed until it was just me screaming and I screamed because I knew… I knew she was dead._

_I screamed because I lost the one person I swore on my life that I would protect. I swore I would protect, my sunshine, my sister, Hinata._

**End Dream **

I woke up from someone shaking me. My instincts took over and I threw them down and held a knife to their throat. It took me a second to realize who it was and where I was. I was holding down Naomi and we were in the apartment. I had fallen asleep on the couch. It took me another second to recollect what happened before I fell asleep.

_**Flashback **_

_"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked._

_"Because, I need your help," I said as I looked her in the eyes._

_"First, who are you really and why do you need my help?" she asked as she stared back unwaveringly into my eyes, even though I can see the slight fear in them._

_"Who am I? Well I'm sure you've heard of me since you used to be an FBI agent. I won't tell you my real name, at least not yet, but I go by the name Kitsune," I said and gave her a small grin._

_I saw her freeze. I think she even stopped breathing for a second._

_'I guess she would be intimidated considering I am regarded as a cold heart killer. But really, even assassins have feelings,' I internally pouted. 'If I had to guess, she probably thinks that I'm here to kill her.'_

_"Why would you, the top number one assassin, need specifically my help?" she asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes, trying to cover up the fact that she was scared._  
_I gave her smile, not a grin or a smirk, an actual genuine smile. One I haven't given anyone to a long time not since…_

_"First, can you relax a bit? If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now. Second, I need your help with catching Kira," I told her._

_"Why would you want to catch Kira and why me?" she asked._

_I took a good look at her for a second and told her, "I want to catch Kira because he is killing off a large number of my clients and I need money, and I chose you because I know that Kira killed your fiance." At that she flinched but I continued, "Also I could tell you would do anything to see Kira behind bars because he killed him. Not only that, I know I can trust you."_

_I was telling her the truth. The only reason I'm not telling her my real name is because there is a chance that Light could use Naomi and figure out a way to get rid of me._  
_I looked at Naomi and she was wide eyed and seemed to be very shocked at my words. She snapped herself out of her shock and looked at me with a blank expression, trying not to give away anything._

_"How can I know I can trust you or even if you actually do trust me? Considering you won't tell me your name. For all I know, you could be Kira," she accused me as she narrowed her eyes._

_"Naomi, the fact that I'm even showing my face to you, shows exactly how much I'm trusting you with this and really, I've had multiple chances to kill you, since I already know your name and you face. If I were in fact Kira ,you'd be dead and not only that, I could have just as easily poisoned your coffee and if you still don't believe me." I got off the couch and walked to the TV and grabbed the gun I hid behind it and tossed it to her. Thankfully, she caught it and by now she looked startled and slightly nervous._

_She looked back up at me as I started talking, "If you still don't believe me or can't even trust a word I say, you can shoot me now," I say with a blank face with my hands up._

_Ok I know what you're thinking, she's crazy! Absolutely loco and I know I'm taking a leap of faith with this, but right now this is the only thing that would make her trust what I say. Right now, my life, whether I live or die is up to her._

_Naomi with the gun still in her hands points the gun at me and I looked in her eyes. I could see the internal conflict because on one hand: I am a big time criminal and killing me would be a good thing since I myself have killed many others, but on the other hand I was able to get footage of the bus hijacking. I could possibly have even more information for the Kira case, and right now I'm showing how much I am trusting her with not only my face, but also my life. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and felt a bead of sweat on my forehead. _

_After a couple tense seconds, she gave a sigh and put the gun down on the table and said , "I trust you." I internally gave a sigh of relief and walked over from my spot near the TV and went to sit next to her on the couch._

_"Let's get down to business," I said and gave her a small smirk. "As you know Kira can kill in more ways than heart attacks and not only that, he uses what is called a Death Note to kill. I do know who Kira is but we need to plan this carefully Naomi. We can't go barging in head first, this needs careful planning and you will be risking your life. Are you sure you're up for this?" I asked her._

_I looked at her and I could see a burning determination in her eyes. "I'm sure, I want to catch Kira more than anything else." I nodded at her and smiled. "Ok the first thing is since you're gonna be working with me, you get to choose right now if you want to stay here or stay at my hideout. Honestly, I rather you stay at my hideout since you'd be safer there. I also have equipment set up for your use, but you won't be there for long since I believe it would be better for you to join the task force. Luckily I have already met L earlier today. He doesn't know I have contacted you but he will eventually start looking for you because of your connection with one of the agents and also because he has already met you."_

_Naomi's eyes were filled with awe when I told her I had already met L and then she thought over what I said for a while and then she said, "I'd rather stay at your hideout. It would be more convenient for both of us. If you or me are able to find something, we wouldn't have to go back and forth between places. What makes you so sure that L will look for me?" she asked curiously._

_I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah about that…"_

_She narrowed her eyes at me. I put my hands up and talked to her slowly, "I kinda need you to disappear off the face of the earth today. Another reason why I rather you stay at my hideout, your disappearance will make L come look for you and I will tell him that I found a lead in the case which was you. I'll say I decided to take you in so that I could keep you safe from Kira and I will mention that you wanted to talk to him about joining the Kira case because you want to catch the man who killed your fiance. He will more than likely agree for you to join since you've worked with him before and you're smart. Honestly, the Task Force needs all the help that they can get since they don't have many members."_

_I could tell she was a bit miffed about not having any contact with anyone then she asked, "Exactly how long do I have to disappear?"_

_"It won't have to be for long. If everything goes to plan, it won't be any longer than a week. For now, we can relax here until it gets dark so that it makes it harder for anyone to recognize you. We can't have many people see you. It could cause trouble for us later. I suggest we both get some rest right now since it will be a long night for both of us," I told her._

_I went to the bathroom and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I took out my contacts and I took off the wig and went back into the living room. Naomi looked up as I walked into the room and her eyes widened in surprise at my completely different appearance._

_"You were wearing a disguise?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I changed into the disguise I wore on the bus just in case the bus driver described my appearance to you.", I explained to her._

_"So this is what you really look like?" she asked._

_"Yup," I said as I ran my hand through my hair._

_"But your eyes their different colors," she said. I pretended to freak out and I widened my eyes and said, "WHAT? My eyes are different colors?!"_

_Naomi looked embarrassed for a second and I gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah I know my eyes are different colors. It's not very common to have different colored eyes, but I like them even though I have to hide them since they stand out a lot." I went to the couch and sat down with my legs pulled up to my chest. I know, weird way to go to sleep but it's comfortable for me. I slowly started drifting off to sleep and then all I saw was darkness._

_**Flashback End**_

I was still holding the knife to Naomi's throat and I could tell she was shocked about what happened. But me, I was disgusted with myself. Then I felt a whole bunch of guilt.

I could have killed her. I quickly jumped off of Naomi and put away the knife,"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
I started shaking and backing away from her, but the same thing kept going through my mind.

_'I almost killed her. I almost killed her. My fault. My fault'_

I felt a hand touch my arm and I flinched and saw it was Naomi. I looked at her with guilt in my eyes. "Kitsune it's ok, I'm ok. It's not your fault," she assured me.

"But...but I could have-," Naomi interrupted.

"But you didn't and I'm completely fine, and I forgive you," she said.

I really don't know how she could forgive me for almost killing her but I had to make it up to her. Then, I got an idea.

"Mizuki," I told her suddenly. She looked at me dumbfounded,"Wha-"

"My name its Mizuki," I said to her. She looked at me for a second until she gave me a small smile.

"Anyways its already dark so we should get going," I looked outside and saw it was dark and then I checked the time to see it was already past midnight. We gathered our stuff and I only bothered putting on the wig this time and I led Naomi over to my car and we went on our way to my hideout.

**Kitsune's Hideout **

I showed Naomi the way to the hideout so she wouldn't get lost and we got there I walked right in and was immediately greeted by Shadow who started rubbing against my leg.

"You have a cat?," Naomi asked surprised. I picked up Shadow and held him out to Naomi and gave her a grin, "Yup his name is Shadow and this is my hideout."

She started looking around the hideout, it was a pretty big place with dull grey walls. The room we were in was the living room. It had a big couch on the left side of the room and on the other side was the kitchen. I also use the living room to work out and practice my katas, and practice using my weapons with the big target in the far side of the room. Since it had a lot of space I always practice there.

I led Naomi over to a door on the right side past the kitchen, the door led to a hallway. We took the second door on the left, I opened the door to show a room with a bed in the middle of the room with black sheets and pale blue walls.

"This is your room," I told her. She nodded and then we headed over to the door on the right. I opened it to reveal a room with very expensive technology like monitors, a computer, and a couple of laptops.

I looked at Naomi and she seemed to be an awe of all the expensive equipment, "This is where we will be working." I smirked at Naomi and said,"So Naomi, ready to get to work?"

**LL: Ok I did a little word play with Mizuki's sister's name since Hinata means 'sunny place' therefore Mizuki considers her, her sunshine **

**Katas: a system of individual training exercises for practitioners of karate and other martial arts.**

**LL: Ok everyone you know the drill**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Talk of the Past

**LL: Hello again, you thought I disappeared didn't you... Well I didn't and I brought a chapter with me! ^-^**

**Chapter Quote: When you fall, I will be there to catch you - With love, the floor.**

**Chapter Song: Without Me-Eminem**

**LL: Now L you have to say it.  
L: Why do I have to say it, why can't Kira do it?  
Light: I'm not Kira!  
L: I didn't say it was you  
Light:...  
LL: Someone say it!  
L: Fine. LawlietLovely does not own Death Note all credit goes to Tsugumi Ohba  
LL: *whisper* I wish I owned it. L is mine** **(ಠ⌣ಠ)**

**Naomi POV**

Mizuki and I were in the room where all the technology was. We were searching up information on people who have suspiciously or suddenly died.

I was sitting in front of the computer but I wasn't concentrating on what was on the screen. My mind was on Mizuki, or should I say, Kitsune. Everything about her is just one big mystery.

First she tells me she's Kitsune, then she says she wants _my_ help to catch Kira, then when I woke her up, she almost kills me. But the biggest shock was the fact that she looked so _guilty _about nearly killing me and not only that, she gave her name.

At first I didn't trust Kitsune since she is someone who had killed many others. But when she was close to killing me, I saw all the emotions in her eyes. All the strength I had seen before in her was shattered. She was shaking and looked so _fragile. _At first I was scared and very cautious about Kitsune, but when she told me she could trust me and even had me hold her at gunpoint. The fact that she trusted me enough to not shoot her was astounding, if not a little idiotic. I had been surprised when she had thrown the gun to me. She had been completely at my mercy and she was fine with it. Even though I only just started trusting her I still had my doubts. But when I saw how she reacted when she realized she almost killed me, I couldn't help but still think she looked so much like a child and it made me trust her just a bit more.

"Naomi!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Kit-Mizuki looking at me with wide eyes filled with amusement.

"What?" I asked as I gave her a questioning look. She gave me a small knowing smile."You were spacing out weren't you," she teased me.

I felt embarrassed that she noticed I wasn't paying attention, but then again that was another thing about her that made me curious about her. She just acted different than what I would expect.

She acted childish, but she is also nice and kind. She was everything I had not expected. When I had first heard about Kitsune I expected her to be like every other assassin, a cold hearted killer who shows no mercy.

Then I meet her, a girl looking no less that 18, all cheerful smiles, and childish actions. She truly is an anomaly. But there is one thing that had continuously been bothering me in the back of my head, since there are still many questions I have been wanting to ask her.

"Mizuki?" I called to her.

She turned to me, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a couple of things that's been bothering me when we first met?" I asked her.

"Sure Naomi, you can ask and I'll try to answer as many questions as I can," she said as she gave me another one of her grins.

"Before, you said that you needed money, can I ask what for?" I asked the question that has been bothering me.

**Mizuki POV**

I guess I should have expected she'd have a lot of questions about me. I'm an enigma to the whole world and we trust each other, so she should know more about the person she's putting her trust in.

"The money that I need is for something that I've been doing for a long time because I feel like they need the money more than I do." She gave me a questioning gaze so I continued, "I give all the money to many causes like orphanages, homeless shelter, and others." Naomi looked like she was frozen in amazement but she quickly snapped herself out of it.

"But why? Why would you do that?" She demanded with a hard expression.

I looked at her to see her to see she was still confused by my actions so I decided to explain further.

I looked away from her gaze and started, "I... I was an orphan at a young age, and because of that I was also homeless...I know how hard it is to live on the streets, much less survive on it. It's even harder to go through that alone. To know that you have no one, no one that would truly love you and if you were to die, no one would actually mourn your death."

I knew I had that look in my eyes, that haunted look, the one that I've been having since _that _day. I quickly wiped it away from my eyes and looked at Naomi with a determined expression.

"That is why I became an assassin. I don't want anyone else to go through what I went through. If I have to _kill_ for others to live a happier life, if I have to go through hell to help people like _Hinata,_ then I'll do it without hesitation."

Naomi's face was filled with awe at my statement. Then when she finished completely registering what I said she opened her mouth to ask another question,"Mizuki...who's Hinata?"

My eyes widened in surprise.

_'Shit! I didn't even realize I said her name. I don't really want to talk about her but I can't lie to her. I guess I should tell her. She has the right to know, but I'm not really to tell her the whole story.'_

I looked at Naomi and I could tell by her face that my expression was one of sadness and pain, I looked away from her. I didn't want her to see how I looked.

"Hinata...she was my little sister. She died when she was 4. She was the most important person in my life..." My voice cracked and I could feel another pang of sadness hit me.

I took a deep breath and looked at Naomi again, "Do you mind if I tell you the whole story when I tell the task force? I really don't want to talk about it twice."

I guess Naomi saw how painful it was for me just talking about it since she just nodded. I looked at the time and saw it was 11 at night and today was January 4.

'_Hmm, I should go check in with the Task Force they must be wondering where I disappeared to. Since they figured out that Naomi went missing on the 5th, now would be a good time to go over there.'_

"Hey Naomi Imma head over to L's headquarters since I have a feeling that L's going to figure out that you're missing soon. It'd be better if I was there to explain to them where you are," I said as I got up from my chair in front of my computer and started heading towards the door.

"Ok, I hope he does figure out that I'm missing. No offense, but being cooped up in here I get a little restless and I really need fresh air," she said.

I gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah I guess I could understand that. By the way, you want anything while I'm gone."

I turned back to look at her for her answer and she looked up for a second to think and said, "Can you get something to eat, something that's other than spicy chips and cakes?" She asked half joking and half serious. I ran my hand through my hair and smiled sheepishly and answered, "Yeah I'll be sure to do that. I guess I forgot that most people don't share the same preference in food as me."

I went out the door and headed straight to the hotel in which the Task Force and L are inhabiting. I was hiding in the shadows in the room that they were in and was just watching them work for a while. Eventually I got bored so I did what I do best. Being flamboyant.

I stepped out of the shadows and yelled, "LUCY, I'M HOME!"

They all turned in my direction and they had the most comical looks on their faces. L's eyes were more wider than normal, Matsuda had been near Aizawa during my entrance and so he had jumped straight into his arms and everyone else was just frozen in shock and a bit of fear. I swear I've never seen them so terrified and surprised then in that moment, not even when I first talked to them.

I fell over in a fit of laughter and I managed to say to them, "Oh my god, haha, your-haha-your faces, HAHAHA, I can't take it." I was still on the ground laughing while holding onto my stomach. When I finally got myself off the floor I was still chuckling a bit. I guess everyone finally got their bearings together because then I heard them questioning my presence.

"Ryuzaki why is _he _here?" asked Aizawa angrily while throwing glances as me. L was standing next to the couch and answered him while still looking at me and then he said, "He is here because we made a deal." Everyone looked like they were going to protest but then he continued, "The deal was that if I let him join the Kira case he would share information about himself and he would show his face to me."

The others still look like they wanted to protest then said, "But Ryuzaki how do we know that we can trust him to keep his word?"

I interrupted before anyone else could speak, "I came here today because I wanted to tell you a piece of information about myself right now so you know that I will keep to my word. I would have come earlier but I had business to attend to."

I walked towards the couch with my hands in my pocket, I sat down with my legs pulled up to my chest. Everyone looked at me dumbfounded but Matsuda was the one who asked it with a bit of excitement, "Well what information are you giving us?"

I looked at them all individually. I let my gaze linger on L for a second more than everyone else. I smirked at them and then I spoke with a higher pitched voice than I did earlier, "I'm a girl."

Everyone had a look of complete shock on their faces, they were all staring wide eyed at me. Even L seemed to be in a state of shock since he looked to be frozen. I started laughing again at their faces this. But this time I got over my laughter faster, then Aizawa asked, "If you're a girl why do you pose as a guy?"

I looked at him and said very matter of factly, "I put on the guise of a guy so that it would better hide my identity. Really, if you think about it, what better way can I hide myself than pretend to be a guy? Since you think I'm a guy, you would be looking for a guy rather than a girl. It's a very effective method for throwing someone off."

I smirked as they all looked at me in awe. L then broke them out of their awe by saying, "We should get back to work on the Kira case." I looked at L who was heading to a spot next to me on the couch. I then looked at the rest of the Task Force, "He's right we should keep working on the case ."

**LL: Can anyone guess what ability she has? If someone guesses right I'll reveal the ability in the next chapter ^_^  
****Thank you everyone for reading and please.  
****REVIEW!  
****REVIEW!  
****REVIEW!**

**Its almost my birthday so you can give me a birthday review since my birthday is on March 28 so please review!^-^**


	8. Can't Think of A Title For This

**LL: Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken me almost 3 weeks to update but its been pretty busy at my house since I had spring break and family was visiting. There were 19 people living in the same house that is tiring and another thing I just want to say Thank You to everyone who wished me a happy birthday and all your wonderful reviews are so amazing! ^-^ I will also be making the chapters more longer since these past chapters have all been around 2,000 words and I'm upping it to 3,000 since I feel like their too short.**

**Light: Would you please stop talking so that we can continue with the story?**

**LL: Shut it Imagay!**

**Light: Would you quit calling me that!**

**LL:...No, cause your gay **

**Light: I've told you before I'm not gay!**

**L:There's no need to deny it Light, we won't treat you any different **

**Light: You know what let's just get this over with, LawlietLovely doesn't own Death Note all credit goes to Tsugumi Ohba**

**Chapter Song: Monster-Skillet**

**Mizuki P.O.V**

I was still sitting on the couch next to L and we were all going through all the information on Raye Penber's death and the more I was there, the more I was feeling guilty about not being able to save him. I could already see Watari handing everyone some ice cream.

He even offered me some ice cream, but I declined his offer. Unfortunately it was because my mask is the way. I can't really eat in front of them, unless…

Nah they would just end up asking questions, but I really dislike being hungry. While I was having my internal struggle with eating, I could faintly acknowledge the fact that someone was calling me. Then I sensed a hand reaching towards my mask.

I grabbed the hand by the wrist and clamped on it tight enough that I'm pretty sure it would leave bruises and turned my eyes to the culprit, L.

I gave a slight glare and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

With the hand that was holding his wrist, I could feel his heart rate pick up.

'_Hmm, so he is intimidated by me. He just doesn't show it.'_

L looked back at me with a blank stare and said, "You seemed to be asleep, Kitsune."

"I was just lost in my thoughts Ryuzaki. Why were you reaching for my mask?" I asked him.

"Reaching for your mask meant I had a 78% chance of getting a reaction from you," he told me. "Well you got a reaction what do you want?" I asked him. "Well first can I have my hand back?" he said and I immediately let go of his hand after I noticed I was still holding it. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

'_That's so embarrassing.'_

"I also noticed that you have not eaten anything since you got here which was... around 8 hours ago." And right on cue my stomach decided to make its existence known to everyone, and by everyone I mean everyone, could hear my stomach., The Task Force was looking at me now. I know for sure if I took my mask off right now, my face would be beet red at this point.

"Kitsune," hesitates before asking, "When was the last time you actually ate something?"

I was quiet for a second and then I decided to tell them the plain truth. "Well...the last time I ate, hehe," I ran my hand through my hair nervously and said very sheepishly, "If I had to say its been around 2 days since I actually ate something."

Everyone just stared in shock at me. "Two days!" yelled Matsuda.

"You should eat something," L said to me. "Nope, to do that I'm gonna need to take off my mask. No way am I doing that, so yeah I'd rather just wait until I leave to eat. I've gone longer without food anyways so 2 days is no big deal. I'll just have something to drink for now."

"Ryuzaki, it's Ukita of the NPA. He says he's on the phone with someone from the tip line who has information for us." L turned to Watari and said, "Right, then give Ukita the number for line 5 and ask him to have the informant call that line instead. It'll be safer that way."

I gave a sigh of relief since they stopped their pestering for me to eat. '_I was afraid they were gonna stuff food down my throat. Thank you Watari, he unintentionally took me out of the spotlight.'_

L then turned to speak to Matsuda, " it's ok for you to turn on your cell phone now, actually please turn it on right away."

"Uh, sure." Then Matsuda took out his cell phone and turned it on and it started ringing. L snatched the phone from Matsuda's hand and answered it, "Yes this is Suzuki head of Kira's investigation public information division." There was a pause that indicated that the other person on the line was speaking then L said, "Raye Penber's fiance?" He turned to Watari and said, "Naomi Misora."

Watari then started typing on the computer as L mumbled, "I heard that name before." Watari turned to face the computer towards L and there was a picture of Naomi. He looked at the picture for a second and then he turned off the phone and then walked off and gave the phone back to Matsuda and said, "Well apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiance died."

"I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed. Was it…" trailed off Matsuda.

"Suicide", said Aizawa grimly.

"No, the Naomi Misora that I knew was strong. Not to mention she was also an excellent FBI agent." L stopped walking and stood where he was and then he continued, "If anything it's more likely she'd be trying to catch Kira. It appears she came to Japan with Penber, it's possible that she may have found a lead. If that's the case did Kira manage to get to her first?"

It was silent a for a second and then L spoke again, "Everyone from this point I'd like to focus our investigation on only those people who Raye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them."

"Very well, who are these two individuals he was investigating?, Mr. Yagami asked. L turned back to look at Mr. Yagami and said, "Deputy Director Kitamura, along with Detective Superintendent Yagami and their families. At this stage I'd like to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both households."

I actually felt pretty bad for . He looked devastated about the idea that someone in his family could be Kira.

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki!" said Matsuda. "I don't see how you could even consider this if this got out we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands! We'd all lose our jobs!" argued Aizawa.

L looked at them and said, "You two will be willing to risk your lives for this investigation but you wouldn't risk your jobs."

At that it made them go silent. "Ryuzaki, what are the odds that Kira is in one of those households?"

L contemplated it for a second and then he said, "Maybe 10%. No it's closer to 5%."

"Seriously? I'm sorry but its not worth the risk!" argued Matsuda. "No! Of all the people we've investigated so far, not one of them even seemed even the least bit suspicious. Even if there's only a one percent chance, we simply can't afford to ignore it."

"Chief?" inquiries Matsuda.

looked up at L and said, "I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion. Having said that, just go ahead with it and make sure you install them everywhere. I don't want any blind spots in the house and that includes the bathroom."

"Thank you very much that was my intention," L said in his monotone voice.

"Come on Chief! You don't have to agree with this!" claimed Aizawa.

"Yes he's right! Think about your family you have a wife and daughter at home don't you?" argued Matsuda.

sharply turned around to face them and yelled, "Yes, I'm well aware of that fact but there is no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough! Now I suggest you keep quiet!"

Now I definitely feel bad for . '_Since they're putting so much pressure on him, it's no wonder he gets a heart attack later.'_

"Sorry," mumbled Matsuda. "No it's ok, excuse me," he walked off to the side so that he could get some room to think. We all turned to L who was again seated on the couch I was residing in and said, "As a courtesy to the Chief and his family, only he and I will conduct surveillance of their home. Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wiretaps and cameras we need?"

"Well starting tomorrow I can set them up at any time provided we know both houses will be empty," answered Watari.

"Ah, now that that's over with, I have some pretty good news," I said very loudly.

"What? You decided to turn yourself in to the police?" retorted Aizawa who sat down in one of the chairs near the couch. I felt my eye twitch for a good while and I repeated my mantra of '_Don't kill. Don't kill. Maybe just-no! Don't kill.'_

I took a deep breath and then I spitted out, "No, but good guess." in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, the good news is that Naomi Misora is alive," I said and I gave a grin.

"And how would you know that?" challenged Aizawa. I looked at him from my seat on the couch next to L.

"I know because I kidnapped her," I said nonchalantly.

"You kidnapped her!" yelled Matsuda. "Gee Matsuda I don't think America heard you. Please yell a little louder," I joked.

He flushed and I looked at the others for their reactions. Aizawa looks pissed, looks shocked and L is just sitting there in silence.

"WHY DID YOU KIDNAP HER!?" screamed Aizawa.

I calmly replied to him, "Well the days that I wasn't here for, I was doing research on the FBI agents that died and I came across Naomi. I saw her record that said she used to be an FBI agent and she's someone who would most likely take things into her own hands and try to look for Kira. Another thing is... when I heard of her, I got a bad feeling. The feeling like something bad was gonna happen to her so I took it upon myself to kidnap her so that she would be safer."

Mr. Yagami who had shook off the shock he was in said, "But Kitsune, just because you got a bad feeling doesn't justify kidnapping her. For all you know it could have been nothing."

I looked at him and for one of my rare moments I was completely serious and I asked a rhetorical question, " you know when was the last time I ignored this feeling? The last time I ignored it, I regretted it. What happened ended up being my biggest regret, my biggest shame, and it will haunt me for the rest of my life. So you can understand why I saw kidnapping Naomi as a good decision." My voice the whole time I said that was completely dead and lifeless. It was something that they never heard from me, since usually I was pretty cheerful and a bit sarcastic.

"So that was the reason I was gone for a while since I was also getting her settled in my place. She didn't really want to stay since she was trying to find L," I say and turned to the person in particular.

"Naomi wants to catch the guy who killed her fiance and I'll be damned if you reject her want to be on this case. She has every right to be here to catch the guy who killed Raye", I looked at L with determined eyes and he looked back at me with blank wide grey eyes.

"Even though I hate to admit it Kitsune is right", said Aizawa unhappily. "You know they're right Ryuzaki. We could use the extra help here and she's definitely determined to catch Kira", Matsuda tried to reason while me and L had our staredown.

L opened his mouth and said, "I will allow to participate in catching Kira but I want her to stay here under surveillance." I rolled the idea in my head for a second. I knew Naomi will dislike the surveillance I know she can endure it if it meant catching Raye's killer.

"I'm sure Naomi will agree to your conditions. I'll bring her and her belongings tomorrow. I guess I won't see you for around a week after that since I have business to attend to. See you tomorrow," I said to the Task Force, I threw a small smoke bomb and immediately disappeared from their view and hidden in the shadows.

**Kitsune's Hideout**

I ended up picking up food for Naomi on my way back. I was wearing my disguise for when I go out and I was also carrying groceries on my way in and Shadow greeted me at the door. I looked to see if Naomi was in the main room then I headed down the hall towards the work room with Naomi's food. I have a feeling she's gonna be here. I opened the door to the room and low and behold, Naomi was working away at the computer. I closed the door behind me and said, "Did you even get any sleep last night?"

Naomi jumped a little and turned to me and said, "...Maybe."

I looked at her skeptically, "I'll take that as a no. You might as well eat right now since I'm sure you haven't eaten either."

I handed her the food I had gotten her which was take out from one of the best restaurants in the city. I sat down in the chair next to her's, "Naomi."

She looked up from eating her food so I stated before she could say anything, "Word had already reached L that you were missing so I had to tell him that you were living with me. I have asked L about having you join the Task Force so that you could help catch Kira."

"What did he say?" By now Naomi had abandoned her lunch on the desk. I was quiet for a second to build up suspense, call me dramatic, and then said, "He's allowing you to work with them, _but_", I stressed before she could completely celebrate, "you have to agree to L's conditions, which are to live at L's residence under surveillance. I also have something I need to address which is the fact you can't tell them where this place is and you can't tell them my name or anything else I've told you."

Naomi surprised me by actually taking a second to think everything over. I would think she would immediately agree so she could start working with them. "While I admit I'm gonna miss being here and living here with you, I want to work on the case with L so I agree to both your and L's conditions."

I gave her a small genuine smile. '_So that's why she was thinking it over more. She didn't want to leave.' _Even though I tried to ignore it, her words gave me a warm and happy feeling. Something I haven't truly felt in a long time.

"By the way Naomi, I will be taking you there tomorrow so you're gonna have to pack up your things and after I drop you off, I'll be gone for a mission for about a week," I informed her. "So you're gonna leave me alone...with the Task Force...for a week," she accused as I winced at how she worded it.

'_She makes it sound like I'm throwing her to the wolves or more like throwing her at a panda.'_

"Don't let them intimidate you Naomi. Show them that you won't back down and how smart you are and that you do have what it takes to be on the team. I'm sorry I'm just ditching you there but I have to do it. You know that," I said as I tried to reassure her.

Naomi just turned back to eating. I could tell she was still upset but I'm sure she'll get over it...I hope. I got out of my chair and called over to Naomi over my shoulder, "After you're finished eating, start packing and then get some rest since you're going to need it. I'll be in my room packing some of my things."

I headed out into my room and only took a couple of things. I won't need much since I'll be working so I mostly just need my weapons. Since the mission is in Italy, I won't have to worry about getting my weapons through the airport and whatever I need I could buy there.

'_The only thing bothering me now is because my trip is a week long, I'll miss watching the surveillance cameras that they put in the Yagami's house. That means I'll miss the potato chip scene,'_ I pouted to myself.

Then, out of no where, my stomach growled. '_I never did get something to eat.' _I headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge to come face to face with a package of strawberries and my eyes lit up.

'_Hopefully we have chocolate!'_

I searched the kitchen and I squealed when I laid my eyes on the chocolate. I quickly melted the chocolate in the microwave and washed the strawberries. When I finished with that, I took my prizes and dipped the strawberries in the chocolate and devoured it in seconds.

'_Chocolate covered strawberries is the best. It's amazing. I'll never get tired of eating this!'_

After eating all the chocolate covered strawberries, I got sleepy and headed back into my room and laid on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and took the bear that was on my bed. The one that I've had since I was 9… the bear used to be Hinata's. She would always call the bear Kuma.

'_It's almost the anniversary of her death. I wonder, would you still love your older sister if you saw her as the monster she is now?'_

I finally let the tear slip and quickly wiped it away. I looked at the bear again and hugged it. The only way I could actually get a peaceful night of sleep is if I sleep with Kuma. if I don't, I get nightmares. I slowly started drifting to sleep and before I knew it I fell into a quiet sleep without nightmares.

**BTW I know there hasn't been much development with L and Mizuki but dpn't worry they'll start getting closer in the next chapter so until next time LawlietLovely out!**


	9. Some Truth Comes Out

**LL: Hello my minions -ahem- I mean followers. I did it! I managed to put up another chapter! ^-^ Ok so I've trying to put up chapter more frequently since usually I take about a week heck sometimes I can take up to a month to update, which I apologize for. Junior year of high school is hard especially since at my school- a college prep school- if you get lower than a 70% you're failing and that is not good for a university anyway I present to you the next chapter. I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter so I hope you love it! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note all credit goes to Tsugumi Ohba**

**"I dream of a better tomorrow, where chickens can cross the road and not be questioned about their motives"- Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**Chapter Song: Three Days Grace- Animal I Have Become**

Naomi and I were finishing breakfast before we left. I was a little anxious about leaving Naomi alone with the Task Force but I know she'll be fine. She's strong. I turned to her as she put her dishes in the sink

"Naomi, you ready to leave?" I questioned her.

"Yeah I just need to get my things and we can go," answered back Naomi who then turned towards her room. Then Shadow came up towards me as she started rubbing against my leg when it hit me.

'_Shit. Who's going to take care of Shadow?'_

I felt like slamming my head against the wall. Multiple times. "Uhh, Naomi!" I called out.

"Yeah?!" She yelled back. "Can you take Shadow with you?!" It was quiet for a second and I could hear her coming back to the kitchen with all her things.

"Why do I have to take Shadow with me?" She asked curiously.

I sheepishly ran my hand through my hair and said, "Well I am going to be gone for a week and I don't have anybody else to feed Shadow so… can you please take her with you?"

I could see she wanted to protest so I decided to use my secret weapon… my puppy dog eyes. I made my eyes go wide and pitiful and I could see her resolve weakening so I brung out the big guns. I made my eyes look all glassy and watery as if I was about to cry and I could tell Naomi had given up on protesting it since she sighed with defeat and mumbled out a "fine."

"But what about the Task Force, what do you think they're gonna do?" She asked.

"Who cares what they do. As long as they don't hurt Shadow," I said nonchalantly, but you can hear hear the hidden threat in my words.

"Now let's go," I said brightly. Luckily I had told Naomi about the ability that the Shinigami had given me so it won't be hard to sneak her and her things in. I picked up Shadow and his bag of food and then I had Naomi hold on to me and her things. I started focusing on controlling the shadows around me. Yup I said that right. Traveling through the shadows.

_**Flashback **_

"_An ability?" I asked surprised._

"_Yup," he said. I thought long and hard about what ability I would want. After a while, I made up my mind._

_I looked up at Rui and said, "The ability I want is..."_

"_Wait. Before you chose, there is one thing," he said._

"_What is it?" I asked curiously. "You can't use your ability to kill. Since, as a Shinigami, the only way we can kill or have others kill is with a Death Note, so I suggest you choose wisely," he rasped out. _

_I gave it more thought since I needed an ability that was useful without being deadly. I looked up at Rui and looked him in the eyes as I said, "I choose the ability to control shadows."_

_Rui's eyes seemed to glow for a second then he said, "Ok, it's done."_

_**End Flashback**_

Controlling shadows is not easy, but I learned how to control them and there were multiple ways that I could utilize shadows. I've learned one way is traveling through them. So far, the only one who knows of the ability is Naomi and that's because I had to trust her with it. If I didn't, it could break the trust she put in me if she found out.

Anyways, I started focusing on the shadows which I was using so that they were attached to everything. Then, when it completely covered us, we started dropping as if we were made of liquid. We were put in a big puddle of black that was a shadow. Then I dragged everyone in the shadow to another one nearby and the rest of the traveling went fast. To explain, since we weren't a normal shadow (we weren't a shadow that was made by an object hit with light) we moved slow. But if we connected to other shadows, our own shadow puddle moved at speeds of about 200 mph so it was a really short trip. Even then, the sensation of being the puddle of a shadow is strange. You could see everything around you, but no one could see you. You couldn't even see yourself because we were shadows. We could only feel. I could feel Shadow in my arms and Naomi holding on to me and nothing else. I couldn't feel pain in this form. In a way, it felt like an out of body experience, which is strange.

We kept jumping from shadow to shadow until we were outside of the hotel room with the Task Force. I turned to Naomi and she looked a little green and she moaning while holding her stomach, "Uh, you ok Naomi?"

She looked up to me and managed to groan out, "Can we never do that again?" I pouted at her and cried out, "Hey it wasn't that bad, you're overreacting!" Ok I know she wasn't overreacting. I remember my first few times shadow jumping and that was not a nice experience but you get used to it after a while.

"Well let's go inside!" I turned towards the door and quickly picked the lock and threw the door open and yelled, "We're here!"

"Great…" muttered Aizawa. "Hey I heard that!" I yelled.

I walked towards the rest of the Task Force and all their eyes were on me and then they looked over at Naomi. It was quiet for a second until I finally had enough of it. I put my hands at my hips and snapped out at them, "Well introduce yourselves. You guys know who she is but she ain't got a clue who you are."

That finally snapped them out of their staring and they told her their fake names that L had given them. Then there was a slight pause until L said, "Kitsune what is that in your hands?"

I was confused for a second until I remembered that I was holding Shadow in my hands and then I cheerfully said, "Oh this is Shadow, he's my cat." I held him out to them and he looked up at everyone with big blue eyes and let out a small, "Meow."

"And please tell me why you brought your cat here?" I laughed a bit nervously as I ran my hands through my hair and said, "Well you see, you know how I'm gonna be gone for a week and since Naomi isn't staying at my place anymore, I need someone to look after Shadow-"

"No," he said immediately. "But-but-but why!" I whined out. "We're working on the Kira case we don't have time to take care of a cat," he told me.

"But I don't have anyone who can take care of Shadow!" I look towards Naomi and said, "Come on Naomi back me up. You said you'd look after Shadow", I said. L looks toward Naomi and just gives her an annoyed look, "Hey Kitsune used puppy dog eyes on me, which is unfair. I had no choice but to agree to looking after the cat!" She said to defend herself.

I then held up Shadow to L's face and said, "Are you really gonna leave Shadow out in the cold to starve. How can you say no to that face?" On cue, Shadow his eyes got all big and glassy and then as the big finisher he let out a small pathetic,"Mew."

'_I knew it was a good idea to teach that to Shadow. It came in handy.'_

I could see L resolve was crumbling from the way his eyes wavered in uncertainty and then he finally broke by saying, "Fine."

"Thank you Ryuzaki!" Then I had the most amazing idea.

I glomped L. He stiffened when I glomped him and he also had to keep his balance because of me, then I said, "Shadow, say thank you to Ryuzaki." Shadow, who was sitting on floor, then headed over to L and started purring while rubbing against his leg.

'_I'm in heaven, I can die happy now.' _

I was still hugging L and just enjoying the moment while it lasted when L shifted uncomfortably said, "Kitsune can you let go of me now?" I was pouting at that and reluctantly let L go. Though I did feel my face warm at my actions, I turned to look at everyone

"Well now that that's over with, I have to get going. So I'll see you all in a week. Good luck." Shadow quickly jumped onto my shoulder and rubbed his face against my cheek as his way of saying good bye, then he jumped off. I gave everyone one last look and then I threw a smoke bomb and turned into my shadow form from before and hid in the other shadows in the room. I stayed there for a second before leaving for my mission in Italy. It's a pretty simple mission, just an assassination. It's a guy who was apparently selling secrets to other gangs and it was causing shoot outs between those gangs. Pretty simple.

**1 week later**

Simple my ass! I was coming back from my mission in Italy and, to put it lightly, it was shit. When I got to Italy, the first thing I did was find my target and I found him alright. He was a sleazy guy and definitely not someone I would trust. So I found the guy and, like usual, I follow my target for a couple days, know his patterns and habits. So when I go to make a move, turns out the asshole hired a bunch of guards. I'm not talking about normals thugs, I'm talking about actual professionals. Even though I know they're no real match for me, it's troublesome to try and knock out someone who's actually a good fighter. What made it worse was the fact that someone was hiding on the roof with a sniper so I got shot in the upper arm. All in all the whole thing was a trap for me, which pisses me off. The only thing that made it better was killing the asshole and hacking into his bank and clearing out his safe, but still the bullet wound was a pain in the ass. I was lucky they didn't hit an artery or anything else important. I managed to take out the bullet and I took some painkillers, but that's all I could do when it came to wounds. The thing is I was mostly angry at myself since I became so careless just because I assumed it would be easy.

I was already shadow jumping to the hotel that the Task Force was in because even though I was in a bad mood, I was really excited to see everyone after a week especially… L.

I felt my face get warm for a second before I snapped myself out of it since I was almost there. I snuck in the room and hid in the shadow in the far corner. They were all seated on the furniture in the hotel room and they just started talking about removing the cameras and wiretaps. I decided they didn't really need me interrupting them, especially since L was in real deep thought about Kira. I waited a while for them to wrap up their conversation before coming out of the shadows.

"I'm back!" I yelled out. Everyone jumped at my voice as they all turned their eyes to me. I looked around before turning to L and asked him, "Where's Shadow?"

Then a pair of blue eyes appeared on L's hair. It was then I noticed that Shadow was taking a nap in his hair. I barely was able to control myself from yelling out a, 'So Cute!' Instead I just smiled amusedly at L and said, "It seems Shadow has taken quite a liking to you."

'_He's not the only one either.'_

L just gave me an unamused look and said, "More like he took a liking of sleeping on my head." I just grinned and grabbed Shadow with my injured arm and I winced before I went and sat down on the couch with him on my lap. I looked over at L and asked, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

He gave me a calculating look before he said, "The cameras and wiretaps that were put in the two houses turned up with nothing so we're removing them though I still suspect that Kira could be in one of the two families." I thought about what to say but by now everyone else was working on something and they were all far enough that they wouldn't hear us so I asked, "Who in the two families do you suspect the most?"

I could tell L was contemplating the idea of telling me before he said, "The family I suspect the most is the Yagami family. More specifically, Light Yagami."

"Light Yagami huh? He's taking the To-Oh exams soon isn't he?" I didn't give him the chance to answer before I asked, "You're going to the exams aren't you?"

L was silent for a second before he said, "You're smarter than you act. Tell me Kitsune, just how smart are you really?" I grinned at him and said in a teasing tone, "You're just gonna have to find that out in the To-Oh exams since I'm coming with you."

"Oh really? How are you going to go to To-Oh with a mask?" He challenged. I shook my head at L with a small smile before I said, "My name at To-Oh will be Haruka Fujimoto and my excuse for wearing a mask will be that I suffer from a case of Scopophobia, a fear of being stared at. But since my parents wanted me to go out and have an education, I wear the mask since it helps me with deal with my phobia."

He stared at me as he brung his thumb to his mouth and said, "Amazing. You managed to be so smart...yet so dumb at the same time." I felt disbelief at what he said and when it finally registered in my head what he said. I sharpy turned my head to him and said, "Hey! I'm not dumb! I managed to avoid getting caught by you didn't I?" I turned my head away from him and started to cross my arms, but I forgot about my injury and I cringed in pain before I let my arms drop to my side, but not before L caught it.

"Kitsune?...What happened to your arm?" And at that question, everyone's attention was on me. This time I knew there was no getting out of this situation.

"Uh, um, nothing." I said nervously. L's eyes narrowed in suspicion then he said, "Really? Then can I see your arm?"

"...No."

"Why not?" He inquired.

"...No reason," I muttered.

"Then there's no reason for me not to see your arm," he said. I reluctantly held out my arm to him as he walked over to me. I felt everyone watching us as L rolled up my sleeve till he got to the makeshift bandages on my arm where blood was already starting to bleed through.

I could feel everyone's shock at my injury before Naomi said, "You need to see a doctor!"

"I'm not going to the doctor," I hissed out. "But-" she started before L interrupted, "It's fine Watari is trained. He can take care of her injuries."

Watari walked over to my spot on the couch and he just said, "Follow me." I reluctantly got up from my spot and followed him to the kitchen. When we got there, he started looking under the sink and then he got out a first-aid kit. He came over to me as I sat down on one of the chairs and he slowly started to unbandage my arm and it seemed that my arm was bleeding again. "You're going to need stitches," I just stayed quiet and glared at the ground even as he put alcohol on my wound and started stitching up my arm. "What happened?" He inquired.

I don't know what made me answer him but I told him, "I had a...job. I got careless. There was a guy with a sniper and he managed to get a lucky shot." The whole time I was telling him I had a bitter look on my face.

It was quiet after that and then in the middle of his stitching I could hear Aizawa and a couple of the other members arguing with L...about me.

"Why are so angry about this Aizawa?" Asked Naomi.

"It's just getting me angry about the fact that a criminal, a killer, like her is working with us. She goes off and steals and kills right under our noses!" I cringed at what he said because even though I try to ignore it, there's still that small twinge of hurt and rejection that I felt.

Then I surprisingly felt a hand rest on top of my head and I looked up at Watari and he gave me a small smile and said, "We're all done with stitching and Kitsune, are you gonna be alright?"

I could tell he meant more by that. He could tell that what they said hurt me, "Yeah I'll be fine." He turned to walk away and I hesitated before I said, "Watari?" He turned back to me and said, "Yes?"

"Call me Mizuki."

I could tell I had left him stunned before I hurriedly walked away. I walked back into the room with Task Force and they were still arguing. I calmly walked into the room and sat on the couch as I waited till they all started to quiet down before I said, "Do you know what I do with the money that I get from my crimes?"

They all turned to me as I continued, "All the money that I get, about 95% of it goes to orphanages, homeless shelters, and etc."

"Bu-But why?" Asked Matsuda. "Because I know what it's like. I've been in their position. I'm an orphan and I know what it;s like to be homeless. They need the money more than I do because hell knows when I was in their position, I was as desperate as they were. I know how hard it is to live on the streets, to survive on it. It's even harder to go through that alone. To know that you have no one, no one that would truly love you and if you were to die, no one would actually mourn your death. It's painful to live like that you have no purpose no reason for being. That's why I became an assassin. I don't want anyone else to suffer like I did. If I have to _kill_ for others to live a happier life, if I have to go through hell to help people like _her,_ then I'll do it without hesitation."

I got out of my seat and left the building. I didn't even bother with the smoke bomb. I didn't care if they knew about my ability anymore. I just didn't care.

**LL: And scene. Ok everyone I would just want to know if you have any questions about the story, myself, about Mizuki, or the Death Note characters you are free to ask and I will answer your question in the next chapter which will be up before Friday. Hey Mizuki! You're ok with people asking you questions right?**

**Mizuki:...Sure?**

**LL: Great well we'll see you next time. Bye-bye!**

**Mizuki: Who are you talking to? **

**LL: The readers of course!**

**Mizuki: Readers?**

**LL: ...Never mind. Anyway **

**REVIEW! **


	10. Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**LL: Ok first thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed or favorite my story. Honestly every time I read your comments I feel so happy to read them, and then when you say that you love I just start thinking, "Oh my god you love me! I love you to cause you love and that makes me love you since you love me and I love you back, I just love it!" ^-^ Ok and for anyone who asked questions they will be answered at the end of the chapter. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter Song: You Are My Sunshine- Johnny Cash**

**No P.O.V**

Everyone on Task Force except Naomi watched in shock as Kitsune seemed to turn into a shadow blob blending into the shadows. The silence was broken by Aizawa who yelled out, "What was that!?"

Naomi watched them try to pull themselves together. Even L seemed to be in a state of shock. She sighed and decided to explain to the Task Force since they all had questions about what happened with Kitsune.

"Kitsune has the power to control shadows," she told them as they all turned to her at the sound of her voice. "Wai-wait, what do you mean she can control shadows?" Stuttered Matsuda. "It's just what I said, she can control shadows," she said bluntly.

It was silent for a second before someone asked, "What-how? How is she able to control shadows?" Naomi turned to all of the Task Force, "She didn't tell me how, all she said is that she made a deal with someone," she said leaving out that it was a shinigami that Kitsune made a deal with.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't you know what this means? It means she could be Kira! Actually I have no doubt that she could be Kira! Who else could it be?!" Yelled AIzawa angrily. Naomi sharply turned to Aizawa and gave him a cold glare that made him stop his yelling. "That's impossible. It can't be Kitsune. For one thing, Kitsune's ability isn't unlimited. Even she has her limits when it comes to controlling shadows. Another thing, it's physically impossible to kill someone with her shadows."

"How would you know that?" Growled out Aizawa. "That's because she told me. She trusts me with a couple of her secrets, and I trust her as well." Naomi said in a calm tone.

"What could she possibly do to make you trust her?!" Shouted Aizawa backat her. "She gave me a chance to kill her!" She said as her patience finally snapped. Aizawa was shocked, so were the rest of the Task Force. It was Naomi who broke the silence to explain. "When I was first investigating for the Kira case, it led me to Kitsune. At first she acted like she was a normal civilian, but then she told me who she was and that she wanted to catch Kira. At first I didn't trust her. She knew that too so, she gave me her gun and she said with her hands in the air that she trusted me to not only know her face, but she trusts me with her life. If I didn't believe her or even trust her, I was free to kill her right then and there. She let me have her at gunpoint because she said she trusted me to do the right choice whether it be killing her because I didn't trust her or I believed her word and help her catch Kira."

Everyone stood in silence as they didn't know what to say to that. It was until L finally broke the silence by asking, "You said she trusted you with a couple of secrets. That means not only do you know what she looks like, you potentially know her name and about her past, isn't that right?"

L looked at Naomi with an accusing tone as Naomi stood there wide eyed at the fact that he managed to figure that out.

'_I guess they don't call him world's greatest detective for nothing. I should have know he would have figured it all out,' _thought Naomi as she gathered her bearings.

"She told me her name is Mizuki", interrupted Watari. They all turned to Watari at the sound of his voice and then they all looked surprised at each other. Naomi was the most shocked by the fact that Mizuki told someone her name, '_Why would she tell someone her name? From what I've gathered from her is that she would only tell someone her name if she trusted them...but she's never acted like she trusted them. Everyone doesn't notice every time she's around people, she's tense and looks like a predator ready to jump. So the only reason she would tell anyone would be if she's confident that no one will find anything on her identity...or she doesn't care...no she wouldn't be that careless. I'm positive it's because she's confident that no one will find anything on her.'_

"Wow I never really saw her as a Mizuki," contemplated Matsuda. "Matsuda! This is a serious matter!" Yelled . "Sorry sir."

"Naomi is this true? Is her name really Mizuki?" Asked . Naomi had her doubts about if Mizuki wanted them to know her name, but decided to trust Mizuki on this one.

"Yes, that's what she told me her name is. I'm positive that it's her real name. She wouldn't lie about something like that," Naomi told the Task Force.

" is there a chance that you could tell us more about...Mizuki, like about her past?" Inquired L. Naomi froze for a second and she felt uncertain about it but she reluctantly said, "Honestly I don't know much about Mizuki's past. She doesn't like to talk about it, but she did tell me that she was eventually going to tell us. The only thing that she told me about was...her little sister."

"Her sister?" A bewildered Aizawa asked.

"Yeah her sister, why?" Asked Naomi.

"Well no offense but Kit-I mean Mizuki never really seemed like the sisterly type," said a nervous Matsuda. Naomi gave a snort and started laughing then when she got a hold of herself, she turned to their bewildered faces and said, "I'm guessing you guys never notice how protective she is of you guys."

At their questioning and disbelieved faces she gave a sigh and said, "Mizuki is very protective of the people around her. I guess I know mostly since I've seen her without a mask because without her mask, her face is an open book when she's not trying. Even though she doesn't trust you guys very much, it doesn't mean she doesn't care for your safety."

"Uh, but Naomi what does her little sister have to do with us?" Asked Matsuda awkwardly.

"Mizuki's little sister died when she was 4," stated Naomi. It was quiet for a second before she continued, "You guys have to understand that even though her sister died around 10 years ago, she still blames herself for not being about to protect her sister. That's why she's protective of the whole Task Force. In a way, she's trying to fill the hole her sister left. Anyways that's the only thing that she told me about her sister. She never talked about her parents so I can only guess that they weren't in the picture."

Everyone took a second to take in all that information before L asked, "Naomi how do you even know that she still blames herself for her sister's death?"

"When I was first staying with Mizuki, she was having nightmares. I know she tries to hide the fact that it affects her, but I could see the way that she has her moments where she thinks on things. When she has her moments of quietness or when she starts brooding like she was when she left for her mission and she left right now. Something's bothering her, but I guess she'll say what when she's ready for now let's get back to work."

**Mizuki's P.O.V**

I left the room the Task Force was in and started wandering around town while hiding in the shadows. I didn't really have a specific destination. I just wanted to think.

'_Today's January 12, it's almost the day of Hinata's death the 14th...I guess I'll do the same thing I did last year. Get drunk off my ass and hope I forget everything...or get alcohol poisoning,' _I thought bitterly.

'_Hopefully I don't do anything stupid this year.'_

**No P.O.V **

**January 14, 2004**

L was the only one in the hotel room. Watari was out for groceries and he had given the rest of the Task Force the day off. He was going over all the recent information on criminal's deaths to see if there was a pattern or anything that stood out, when he heard the hotel door open and close. "Hey."

He turned and saw it was Mizuki who walked through the door and she seemed to have a bottle with no indication as to what it could be as it had no label and the bottle was unidentifiable. She was drinking it through a straw, but that wasn't what caught L's attention. What caught his attention was the fact that Mizuki _walked _and _quietly _walked inside.

Usually Mizuki would announce her entrance loudly and she always jumps out of no where, which he guessed it looked like no where when she was just using her powers,now that he thought about it. But no, she walked calmly and quietly through the door and sat on the couch furthest from him.

L narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. If it were anyone else other than Mizuki, he would have passed it off, but this is Mizuki, someone who is loud and talkative when entering.

"Mizuki," L called her. "Hm?" She responded. Now he knew something was wrong. He called her by her first name and she gave no reaction to it. L moved up from his spot on his chair and he started walking towards her when he finally caught the scent of her drink, alcohol. L eyes widened and he continued to approached Mizuki but more cautiously.

'_It's better to approach her with caution, there is no telling what she's like when intoxicated,' _thought L.

While L walked up to Mizuki, she was still continuously drinking from her bottle while sitting on the couch. "Mizuki," he called again, but this time she turned to him at her name.

"You're intoxicated," L stated to her.

"Did you need a diploma to figure that out Einstein?" Mizuki quipped back sarcastically. L frowned at her sarcasm and slurred words.

Meanwhile Mizuki was feeling a storm of emotions ranging from sadness to anger then to guilt. '_At least talking to L can distract me from my thoughts,' _thought Mizuki.

"Why?" Asked L.

"Tch, its none of your business," Mizuki said as she felt more anger.

He turned to leave when a flash of guilt and sadness hit her and she felt the need to just be around someone and to keep distracting herself. Mizuki quickly grabbed L's hand. He turned to Mizuki in question and he looked accusingly at the hand that was holding his, then he looked back at her and Mizuki stuttered out frustrated, "I-I'm sorry! I-just-I mean-I just don't want to be alone right now!"

He looked at her with a questioning gaze and asked, "Why?"

Mizuki then let go of her hold on his hand and pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them and rested her head on her knees. "Today's January 14… today's the day she died."

"Who died?" Asked L cautiously and slowly.

"Hinata. She was-she was my sister. I was her big sister...I was suppose to protect her. I'm the big sister that's suppose to protect her little sister right? Then why couldn't I protect her?...Ryuzaki?" Mizuki said as her voice cracked. "Yes?" He replied back patiently.

"Why? Why did they kill her? Why did they take my sister away from me? Why did they have to take the one good thing in my life!" Mizuki yelled as she was filled with sorrow and anger and as tears started to fall from behind her mask.

L was quietly standing in front of Mizuki as he had no real answer to her question. Then he awkwardly took a step forward and then he hugged her stiffly as she cried and got out all her feelings in front of someone for the first time since Hinata's death.

After Mizuki got all her tears out L sat next to her in silence. Mizuki put her head on L's shoulder. He was slightly uncomfortable but then he got used to it. It was quiet until Mizuki spoke up again, "You know I always found it funny that Hinata means sunny place and mine means beautiful moon."

She gave off a small sad laugh and continued, "I would always joke about it with her you know? I would always say how the moon can't shine brightly without her sun. I would always call her my sunshine. She always knew what to do to make me happy and knew how to calm me down when I got angry."

Mizuki paused for a second and then she continued with a sad tone, "I miss her." L nodded his head and said, "I know."

"Thank you, L," she said suddenly. He turned his head and set his gaze on her and asked, "For what if I may ask?"

"For just being here. You could have walked away or even ignored me, but you stayed. Thanks."

Mizuki kept her head rested on L's shoulder and eventually she started getting sleepy. She closed her eyes and for the time she didn't get any nightmares.

L turned his head towards Mizuki as he heard soft snoring and he didn't know what to make of her. She was a killer but she acted just like everyone else. She tries to justify her reasons, but in a way, she is still a child.

'_I'm guessing when her sister died, she was forced to mature faster back then and now she's trying to make up for the childhood that she lost,' _thought L.

L starting getting sleepy too. '_I haven't slept for a long time, even for me. It wouldn't hurt to take a *yawn* small nap.'_

And just like that, L was out like a light. Mizuki and L were curled up on the couch next to each other. Another half hour passed before Watari walked through the door carrying a bag of groceries and then he caught sight of them both on the couch. He gave a small smile and shook his head at them and thought, '_I can only hope it all works out for them both. Even though Mizuki is a criminal, I would like to see L happy and have a family, since all he does is spend time on cases. He is like a son to me, and damn it I want grandchildren.'_

Watari turned with a gleam in his eye and he walked towards the kitchen to put everything away. '_It wouldn't hurt to...push them in the right direction.'_

**Mizuki's P.O.V**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was the horrible pounding in my head. It took me another second to realize that the pillow I was using was _breathing. _I stiffened where I was sitting and ignored the pain of my hangover and I immediately pinned down the person who let out a small grunt. I held both their hands above their head and placed a knife at their neck. I froze when I looked at the person's face and saw grey eyes staring back up at me. I quickly took the knife away from L's throat and that is when I realized the position we are in, if anyone were to walk in on us, we would be caught in a compromising position.

I felt my mind go blank. It wasn't comprehending the fact that I was pinning L down and because of that, I was now straddling his waist.

'_I'm on top of L,"_ I finally thought as it processed in my brain. I looked back into L's eyes to see him staring back at me and then he said, "Mizuki, would you mind getting off of me?"

I was about to comply to his request when I got an idea, I'm going to have fun with this. I already knew behind my mask I was smiling a cheshire grin.

"No I think I'll stay here. It's pretty comfortable," I said.

He gave me a small glare and said, "I am not your furniture that you can use and I'm sure the chair would be more comfortable."

I leaned in so that my mouth would be at his ear and said, "Aww, but I quite like this position that we're in."

I heard his breath hitch and then I leaned back a little to see he was blushing and then looked him in the eyes as I purred out, "You know _L, _you're lucky I'm wearing my mask. I'm half tempted to take it off right now hm?"

I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing. '_L was just too cute when you catch him off guard like that,' _I thought. I ended up laughing so hard that I fell off the couch that we were on and I could see him standing up and brushing himself off and I gained back my bearings. Eventually I stopped laughing so hard and just gave out small giggles every now and then. L was starting to walk away and I called out, "L?"

He slightly turned to me and he said, "What?" in a annoyed tone.

I smirked and said ,"You know, you're cute when you blush." He quickly turned back around and walked back to work on the Kira case as I gave off another round of laughter.

**January 17, 2004**

I was already on my way to the To-Oh exams and I was wearing a brown wig and I was wearing a more subtle style, which was black jeans, converse, and a long sleeve red shirt and of course my gloves. I had to change my mask from the original fox mask and I now had to put on a more friendly mask that people would not be able to connect with my job. I was wearing a normal blank white mask that had a small soft smile with the eye holes and mouth painted black.

I entered To-Oh and even though people gave me strange looks, I continued and went and got my seat number. I made my way to my seat and waited for the test to start. I looked from the corner of my eye for when L and Light made their entrance.

The first one to enter was L who immediately spotted me but didn't approach me. He just got his number and made his way to his seat which was a couple of rows in front of me. A couple of minutes later, Light came in. It took all my self control not to run over there and stab him in the throat. He also got his seat number and sat down and then the instructor announced for us to begin. I first looked through the test and saw all the questions, which for me were easy.

'_I self taught myself all of this. This'll be too easy to pass. Maybe then that'll answer L's question about how smart I am.'_

I smirked and then I heard the instructor walking towards the back and he said, "You there! Student #162 sit properly in your chair." Then I watched as Light turned around and him and L had their little stare off and then I heard the instructor call out, "You! Student #196, take off the mask."

Well that person wearing the mask was me. I had the instructor come to me so I could give him my "_doctor's note"_ that I got from a "_doctor"._

But of course the note was made by me from one of my multiple alias.

The instructor took the note from my hand and he read it as it explained my phobia and when he finished reading it I spoke up, "If you would like, I could move away from everyone else and you could make sure that I not cheat."

He agreed to it and he had me move to the front so I was facing all the other student and he had another instructor watch over me. I could feel a couple of people glancing at me as I sat down in my new seat and started breezing through the test and around 30 minutes later, I was done and I had nothing to do but relax till its over so I put my head down and took a small nap.

I woke up right when the timer went off. I stood up and stretched as they collected the test. When they collected mine, I got up and as I walked out, I waved to L. I went back home and then I started to grin since tomorrow L will confront Light.

'_Hehehe, things are starting to speed up now.'_

Then I frowned. I ended up sleeping next to L after I got drunk and I didn't mention what happened and neither did he and for that I'm grateful. I had my moment of weakness when I broke down in front of him. The thing is when I didn't want to be alone, I ended up going to him. I half expected myself to just go home and wallow in my pity. Hell I even expected myself to maybe go to Naomi but...I went to L for comfort. Don't get me wrong. I'm his fangirl I guess I have a crush on him, but that's just it. I don't personally know him but just I felt safe with him, even if there was a chance he could one day turn on me for being a criminal and I trusted him when I was at my weakest. I'm so confused.

**LL: Ok everyone time for questions and the first questions is for... Mizuki.**

**Mizuki: Yup**

**LL: The question is from Luscil L. L and she said, "So Mizuki if you were to kill Aizawa how would you do it?"**

**Mizuki: If I were to kill Aizawa huh? Well the first thing I would do is embarrass Aizawa so bad that he would be begging me to put him out of his misery. MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**LL: When did I make you so evil? Ok next question is also from Luscil L. L and this next one is for...me? Um well ok it says, "In what I read in the chapter to me Watari acted with the scene with Mizuki was like a father-daughter scene and I liked it! It was cool! And question is when will you add BB into the mix if you will?" Ok I have thought of including BB for a long time since it would have its benefits and its downsides, if I do add BB it will be in the next chapter since BB dies on January 21st and this chapter left off on January 17th so it is still undecided. This question is from the same person its addressed to Naomi and Watari it says, "Naomi, how do you feel about Mizuki? Same with Watari." Naomi? Watari?**

**Naomi: I guess in a way I see Mizuki as someone I have to look after, maybe as a sister, I don't know. Its just I see Mizuki as a childish person and when she shows a lot of regret for something in a way its reminds me that she not just a killer, she's still human, she just had to grow up too fast. She's a good kid she just doesn't like to show it.**

**Watari: I see Mizuki as a child. I can see the way she interacts with the members of the Task Force and that she tries to make an effort to fit in or at least form bonds with them and if anything she sometimes separates herself. When someone shows concern for her, I could tell she isn't used to people showing concern for her well being and from Naomi's comment about her parents not being included in her life, well I could only guess she only grew up with her sister around and when he sister died she was alone. She is a girl who just someone who needs guidance and needs someone there to show her that she's not alone. She has kindness and compassion more than I could say for most criminals.**

**Mizuki:...Is that really what you think?**

**Naomi and Watari: Yes.**

**Mizuki:... Thanks. I just-I- Um *looks away* I don't know what to say so just, thanks. **

**LL: OK next question is from Kitty-Cat134 and the question is, "Mizuki was an orphan who survived on the streets, but how did her parents die? Did they abandon her or what?"**

**Mizuki:...My parents. My mom died during childbirth when she had Hinata, and dad didn't take it well. Our dad turned to drugs and so he got in trouble when he stole from his dealer, so they killed dad. **

**LL: Wow that was really depressing. Well that's the end of the questions I hope you enjoyed the answer to it and REVIEW!**


	11. Fck You Kira!

**LL: Ok I know its been almost 2 weeks and I'm sorry. But I'm back and I came with a new chapter. Questions are at the end. ENJOY! REVIEW! **

**Ask me, Mizuki, or the Death Note cast a question and it will be in the next chapter! **

**Chapter Song: Fuck You- Lily Allen**

**Mizuki P.O.V**

You would think I would get used to the stares that I was getting from everyone in the university for my mask, but you know what, I won't.

I was at the To-Oh entrance exam and since I was chosen as a freshman representative, I was thinking up a speech for when I go up last minute. I was sitting in the crowd of other people and everyone was glancing at me curiously and cautiously. Then they started calling up the representatives. "Now for the freshman address. Freshman representatives, Light Yagami."

I saw Light stand up and say, "Yes." Then the instructor said, "Freshman representative Hideki Ryuga."

"Oh, I'm here," I heard L in the distance.

"And freshman representative Haruka Fujimoto."

I stood up and said, "Here." All three of us started walking up on the stage as I saw L and Light glance at me curiously. I was walking lazily with my hands in my pocket and I made it look like I wasn't affected by getting the highest score. Light went on with his speech and as he finished, I decided to listen to the people whispering about us as L started his speech. L turned to read his speech that he was holding it up with his fingertips on the corners.

"Man those two guys are total opposites."

"Yeah, one looks like a sheltered genius who's been groomed for success his whole life, but the other one. There's something not right about him, he's freakin weird."

"This guy must be what they call a mad genius, coming to the To-Oh entrance ceremony dressed like that. Unbelieveable! Either he's crazy or he's just toying with us."

I snorted at that. '_If anyone's the mad genius here, it's me. L's more of a I-Don't-Care-About-How-I Present-Myself-I'm-Still-Smarter-Than-You genius.'_

"And the girl with them, what's with the mask?" Now that caught my interest.

"I don't know. But it's weird. While the other two are complete opposites, that one's just a complete mystery other than the fact that she looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here. And she looks really creepy with that mask, I wonder why she's wearing it."

'_Now that's just mean… and it's not creepy!'_

Everyone started clapping as L finished his speech and then it was my turn to do my speech. I could tell that everyone was paying attention to my speech so that they could get a hold of the kind of person that I am. I walked towards the microphone and started my speech. Most of it was pretty much a mix of Light and L's speech, but with more of my own flare to things. By the time I finished, some people were left inspired, speechless, and people even stood up.

I turned around to see Light, fuming that I had bested his own speech and L was just standing there with no reaction. I pouted at that. '_I wanted to see his reaction to my speech.'_

I was able to pick out some words from the crowd.

"Wow, she has a nice voice! I wonder what she looks like under the mask."

"Do you think she's pretty under her mask?"

"I wonder why she wears it?"

"Her speech was amazing. I didn't think she would have such charisma!"

'_It seems like most of them are just curious about what's under my mask,' _I thought.

We all started walking down the stairs towards our seats and I let L talk to Light. By the time I started paying attention to their conversation, we were seated I was next to L on his left while Light was seated to L's right. I tried not to stare at Ryuk who was on Light's right side.

"If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the Kira investigation that I'd like to share with you," L said to Light. At this point, Light was in a state of curiosity of who L was so to find out more he said, "I won't tell anyone, what is it?"

"I want to tell you, I'm L."

I started internally laughing at the fact that Light was freaking out on the inside. Unfortunately though Light got a hold of himself and said, "If you are who you say you are, then you have nothing but my respect and admiration."

"Thank you. The reason that I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I think you could be some help to us on the Kira investigation," explained L. Then Ryuk started laughing and said, "If this guy is really L like he says, then consider me impressed."

Then things started slowing down after that. Once the ceremony ended and we were free to leave, I got up to go and L did too. I walked near them and L was telling Light goodbye and I stood next to Light as the limousine drove off. I said, "Strange guy don't you think?"

Light jumped, slightly startled at my appearance before he said, "Uhh, yeah and you're Haruka Fujimoto right?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye before I said, "Yes that would be me."

"If you don't mind me asking Haruka, why do you wear that mask? I mean I don't really see any reason behind wearing a mask in public," asked Light.

"Scopophobia, it is a fear of being stared at. I have this fear and this mask helps out since people are not able to look at my face or look me in the eyes. It keeps my fear at bay and in return I am about to somewhat go to school as a normal student," I explained as I held myself back from wringing the little worm's neck.

"That's a shame since you have such a nice voice. I'm sure your face would be as beautiful to match it," he said flirtingly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'_He's trying to use me. I'm guessing since he sees me as someone who could be as smart as him that he could have me on his side,' _I thought angrily.

I turned towards Light and said, "Yeah, let's get something straight Light. You may be as smart as me but just so you know, you aren't my type and I can say right now that a relationship between me and you would not work so I would appreciate if you give up on your advances."

I turned to leave before I got an idea. I really shouldn't but I couldn't help it and it would help me in the long run. I turned back to Light and said, "Oh and by the way Light, don't you just love apples? I'm sure your little friend would agree with me hm?" I tilted my head at him as I saw all the different emotions in his eyes. The more prominent one was anger and shock, then I turned away from him I could feel him glaring daggers at me and the last thing I heard from them as I walked away was Ryuk saying "Interesting" before he started laughing.

I know doing that people would think I was reckless but it's not all bad. I had to get Light's attention off of L at the moment so that right now he'll consider me the bigger threat. He'll be more motivated to kill me for the time being.

**Next Day **

I was on my way to To-Oh since today's the day that they have their little tennis match and I want to help make sure that L wins that match. It was this match that was foreshadowing L's death because he lost the match and it signifies that L lost between him and Kira.

I walked towards the tennis courts and I saw as L and Light were talking and called, "Hey Ryuga, Light!"

They both turned towards me and Light gave me a slight glare as I walked to them. I cheerfully asked them, "You guys play tennis?" They both nodded and L said, "I was a Junior Tennis Champion."

"I myself was a Junior High Tennis Champion. What about you Haruka? We're about to play a game. How about you play a match against me after?" Asked Light with a fake polite smile.

"Me? Well I've never really played tennis but I'd be willing to try!" I said as an evil plan emerged in my head. As Light went to his side of the court, I stopped L and said, "A word of advice, he would most likely be on defensive for most of the game. If you guys both need a point to win, he'll go on the offense."

He looked at me curiously and said, "How are you so sure of that?" I smirked and said, "I know how to read people. He's cautious and this match will make you think he's Kira but he'll eventually deduct that you won't be about to get anything out of a tennis match so he'll go for the win."

I turned away from him and went towards the stands as they started their match and I put my full attention on how they were playing since I was going to be playing Light after their match.

L had first serve and when he hit it, the ball went zooming past Light who looked dumbfounded and Ryuk dodged the ball. That was when they started playing seriously and things started getting heated between them and they even started gathering a crowd with their game. Eventually, like I said, Light went offense. But this time L was able to hit back the ball. Unfortunately, L still lost to Light even with my advice. I felt my lips curl up in distaste and then I walked towards L and Light. I stopped right in front of them, "That was a great game guys! You looked really good out there."

'_Well L looked great out there', _I thought.

I turned to Light and said in a slight mocking tone, "Light you need a break before we start our game. I mean you look pretty tired right now. Are you sure you're up for it?"

He slightly clenched his jaw before gave a small laugh and a smile even though I could tell he wanted nothing more than to wring my neck. "I'll be fine after a small break thank you and I'm sure I'll be fine for our match since you're a beginner," he said slightly rubbing it in my face.

'_Haha naive Light. He's underestimating me because of the fact that I've never played tennis before and doesn't expect much of me athletically. Well shame on him since I've mastered many martial arts styles and I was observing their match to see how to play.'_

After Light took his break, L gave me the racket that he was using and I went to one side of the court and Light the other. I had first serve. I bounced the ball a couple of times then I threw it up and gave a hard swing. Just like L, Light was dumbfounded by the amount of strength I had in one swing. From then on Light was taking me as seriously as he was with L even though Light looks like he kept in shape, he doesn't exercise as much as I do to keep in shape as an assassin. Light managed to get one point and that's because I looked towards L to see if he was watching, which he was with an interested look on his face. The crowd from L and Light's match were still standing there in awe and Light managed to get the ball past me when I was distracted.

The rest of the game, even though Light was able to sent the ball flying back at me, I always found the weak point in his guard. I wasn't giving him the chance to go on offense. Eventually I won the match, no surprise. I could tell that I was starting to get to Light, someone who is practically unknown and a mystery that no doubt knows about his secret and I keep throwing him off. It's probably driving him mad.

Light, L, and I met up on the side of the court and then Light said, "I thought you said you've never played tennis?"

I looked at him and gave off a smirk and said arrogantly as I put a hand on my hip and leaned to one side, "I've never played tennis, but I was able to observe your match with L. I was able to get the basics of how to play but keeping up with you when it comes to speed and strength was pretty easy since I use an intense workout routine. I've mastered multiple forms of martial arts. Really one of the reasons I never bothered with simple sports is because I find them too easy. I find martial arts more challenging and since there are a lot of different styles to learn from, there's always something new."

Light looked stunned for a second before he said, "Wow, you're a martial arts genius and you learn how to play just from watching us?"

I smirked and said, "Yup."

"Amazing," muttered L who had his thumb to his mouth. I turned to him curiously with a small blush under my mask. He seemed to realize that he said that was in hearing distance from me so he turned away and Light went to go change into more casual clothing. L sat down on a bench and I sat down next to him in silence before he said, "I never expected you to be so intelligent. Yes I knew you were smart, but I never guessed you would be able to score the highest with Light and myself."

I tilted my head at him curiously and with a grin then I said, "I'm full of surprises Detective." He surprisingly gave off an amused snort before he covered it up and looked me in the eyes with a barely noticeable smile as he said, "I have no doubts about that, Mizuki."

I suddenly looked away feeling very bashful and my face very warm.

'_It was just...when he said my name with that look on his face...it made me feel all warm and happy all of a sudden,' _I thought.

L and my conversation was cut short when Light came back from changing and we all got up to take a short walk on the campus. I was walking on L's left while Light was walking on L's right.

"Just as I expected, you beat me."

"It's been awhile since I had to play that hard, especially against Haruka/ I just couldn't keep up with her," replied Light to L. Light turned his head towards L and said, "I'm getting kind of thirsty plus there's something I wanted to ask you about. Do you wanna go somewhere for a drink?"

"You humored me with a tennis match the least I can do is answer some of your questions. But before this conversation goes any further, there's something I must tell you."

Light looked at L curiously and asked, "What's that?"

"I suspect that you Light Yagami are in fact Kira… Now if you still wanna ask me something then please go ahead." Light stopped walking.

'_BAM, Ha in your face Kira! Suffer you little bitch! Muahahaha burn the witch.'_

L stopped a couple of steps ahead of Light and turned back to him and then Light gave off a laugh and said, "You think I'm Kira?"

"Well when I say I suspect you, it's only a one percent possibility. That aside I don't mind telling you that once I'm sure you aren't Kira and I can verify that your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are, I'd like nothing more than to have you work with me in this investigation."

As L turned to leave, I let out a long, "Hmmm."

They both turned to my direction and they looked at me questionably and L asked, "Is there something wrong Haruka?"

I looked up at them and said, "There's not anything that's wrong more like...strange about Light's reaction to being accused of being Kira." I saw as Light stiffened at my accusation.

"What do you mean Haruka?" asked Light innocently.

"Hm, Light I know how to read people but when it comes to you, it is slightly harder to know from just your facial expressions so I try to pick up on people actions, words, and even reactions. When L accused you of being Kira, you just laughed it off as if the idea that you were Kira was ludacris. Most people would act shocked or even surprised, maybe even react in anger to being accused of such a criminal like Kira. Especially since I've gathered that you harbor a distaste for criminals. From what I gather, people who laugh at accusations, especially one as serious as being Kira, are more likely to be guilty of a crime if they laugh off the accusation so that the person who accused the other feels stupid for considering them. In a way, Light's reaction just make me more suspicious of him being Kira. So unlike L's percentage, for me, the percentage of you being Kira is at...5 maybe 6."

Really, it was all true since more times than not when an anime character is lying, they give off a laugh and either question or deny their accusation. I also noticed when Light has knowledge of being Kira he was calm and collected about L calling him Kira. But when he lost his memories and L accused him of being Kira, he was more angry and annoyed about it.

I waited in silence as Light and L continued to stare at me. Well Light's was more of a glare but I started walking forward ahead of them as I lead the way to the cafe.

'_Take that you crunch muffin manwhore of a L stealing bitch!'_

When we got the cafe, we sat at the table in the back where people wouldn't be able to hear us and I took a seat next to L.

"This coffee is one of my favorites in the area... "

'_Blah, blah, blah don't care Light Imagay you vending machine of lies! You gay pony of a prostitute. You will suffer a terrible fate by my hands.'_

When I finally knocked myself out of my thoughts of castrating Light with a rusty spoon, paper clip, and hammer L was saying, "You're under no obligation to do this, but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills."

"Sure why not. Sounds like fun."

'_Only you would find any kind of test fun Imagay.'_

"We can begin by taking a look at these. Photographs of 3 notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. None of this information has been made public," said L as he put the pictures on the table and Light reached for them. Then L said, "You can take as long as you want to look them over please, let me know what you think."

"Very Interesting," said Light.

I smirked as I saw the wheels turning in Light's head, '_He's falling right into L's trap. He's thinking that the answer is so simple, but that's it. It's so simple, it's stupid. L's using the KISS method, Keep It Simple Stupid.'_

As I blanked out from Light's terribly long explanation, I started thinking about what to do about… Beyond Birthday. I know his death is right around the corner and I'm thinking...should I save him? Right now the only person I have that is fully on my side is Naomi. I need someone who could work in the shadows. Unfortunately I don't have many choices available… if I'm gonna save the guy I need to make sure he absolutely disappears. Destroy all photographs, files, and all records of him even existing…

'_This is gonna take a while,' _I thought. '_I can already feel the exhaustion.'_

"That's incorrect," said L breaking me out of my planning.

'_Haha Bitch! Wrong! You are wrong! Who's wrong? You! You done fucked up bitch!' _I thought calmly right next to L.

"The thing is there are actually 4 photographs. When we add this one it reads, L do you know Gods of Death who love apples have red hands, " said L when he took out the 4th photograph.

I smirked in satisfaction, '_Light was so sure that there was only 3 photographs because he's the one who knew how many there were. Unlike a normal person, he didn't think that there could be a 4th one.'_

"But seeing as I only had 4 photographs to work with my deduction was perfect!" Light said defensively.

I cut in before L could say anything, "No, it wasn't perfect. There are 4 of them. If you figured out that were 4, your deduction would have been right. Even if the message was incomplete, you assumed that there were only 3 notes. You never considered the possibility that there could be a 4th note, hm?" I said in a questioning tone at the end as they both looked to me.

'_Take that shithead!'_

"Well you got me there, I didn't think of that. In any case, the likelihood this message will lead you to Kira is not very great. Besides we all know that gods of death don't exist," said Light in a fake good natured voice.

'_Please, that act is as fake as my ID.'_

"In any case, if you were me faced with someone who might be Kira, how would you go about establishing this person's innocence or guilt you need to be absolutely sure?" Questioned L.

"I would probably try to get him to say something that was never made public in any way. Something that only Kira could know. Kinda what you were doing just now," answered Light while taking a sip of his drink.

"Truly amazing," L complimented Light.

"What's incredible is that I've asked countless detectives the same question and it took most of them minutes to even come up with an answer. But you, you immediately thought of a scenario in which Kira is speaking directly to the investigator. I'm impressed. You'll make a fine detective Light."

"Ha, but it's a bit of a double edged sword. The more impressive my answers, the more of a suspect I become," said Light.

"Yes it's about 3% now. However it's made me that much more determined to work with you on this investigation. You see I'm in a position where even if you are Kira it would still be to my benefit to have you working alongside us. You know why I say that?" L said as he stared blankly at Light.

"If I cooperate with you, there's a chance I can help the investigation to move forward and if I'm Kira I might reveal myself. In other words whether I'm Kira or not, you stand to gain either way. It's a very smart move on your part. I think you might be getting the wrong idea. It's true that I do have an interest in the Kira case and yes detective work is a hobby of mine…"

'_Blah, blah, blah *sigh* he just keeps talking and talking… Does he like ever get tired of the sound of his own voice or something? Hey, if he keeps this up, he might be able to get rid of me by talking me to death. Forget dying by a bullet or a heart attack, I'll die from boredom from his talking.'_

"I don't remember saying you couldn't meet anyone from the Task Force Headquarters to verify my identity," said L as Light made a sound of surprise.

L continued, "I am currently working along side your father as well as several other senior detectives from the NPA. Now if I understand you correctly and I take you to Task Force Headquarters, you'll help us with the investigation. Am I safe in making this assumption?"

I could see Light's mind working over time in trying to make sense of L and his motives when the L's phone started ringing and then a second later Light's phone started ringing. L answered his phone, "Yes?" and Light answered his phone as well.

"Light it's your-"

"My father, he had a heart attack."

Even though I knew this was gonna happen, I couldn't help but feel a wave of worry in my stomach.

**LL: Question Time~ **

**Now I have a series of questions from...Luscil L.L who says, "I cried! Seriously! And go Naomi! Puy them in their place! I still dislike some of the Task Force even if they are trying to do "Justice". Its just they hardly knew Mizuki and they still treat her that way, thats why Naomi and watari are my favorite! And now what's gonna happen with miss and light when they find out about Mizuki? Her bring a criminal? Another thing where did shadow go? Did Naomi take him or something? L totally blushed! So cute Mizuki and L moment I fling Moe I want the Task force to apologize to Mizuki at some point cause they should! And will Mizuki be able to say what happened to her sister to the Task Force? They better apologize after, though its a thought Im starting to think that this may lead to something trouble some in the future for everyone of them in a not so nice Mizuki well if so they would need the luck they could any one got caught in her rather they need to run for it as if the devilweere coming"  
****Ok first when Misa and Light find out about her being a criminal Light will want to know her name so that he can try and get rid of her and Misa being Misa is nosy and will want to see her face for curiosity sake. And about Shadow well I don't know where he went for all I know he could still be hiding in L's hair, its very hard to tell the difference. Let's ask Mizuki!**

**Mizuki: I left Shadow back at my Hideout. It was hard getting him there he didn't want to leave L. He even pulled the kitty eyes on me and I'm the one that taught him that!**

**LL: So that's where he went... And well about Mizuki talking about what happened to her sister to the Task Force, Mizuki's a very angry person when it comes to her sister and if the Task Force mentions her sisters death, well hell will follow.**

**Well until next time! REVIEW!**


	12. Prison Break

****LL: Ok everyone first I would like to thank all of you readers. I have almost made it to 100 followers and oh my god I just can't believe it and I love all of the support and amazing reviews I've been getting from everyone, honesty your reviews motivate me so much to keep writing. Another thing is that now that I am almost to 100 follows I would like to propose an idea I feel you would like which is that I will be writing omakes in the next chapter but you-the readers- are to PM a scenario you want to happen. ****

****One last thing I wanted to say that I forgot to mention is that in this fanfiction Mizuki is 19 and L will be 21.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note if I did Light would die a painful death.****

****REVIEW!****

****REVIEW!****

****REVIEW!****

****Chapter Song: Cee Lo Green- Crazy****

****Now on to the chapter!****

**Mizuki P.O.V **

I was waiting for Light's mom to leave the room before I went inside. I didn't want to explain who I was and why I'm wearing a mask so I stood nearby to see when she left. I saw the door to 's room open and out walked Light's mom. I waited until she turned the corner and I walked towards the door and opened it and walked in.

"Mizuki?" Said Mr. Yagami surprised.

"Hello!" I said with a cheerful grin.

They all looked towards me as I stood next to L and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed and L said, "Ah there you are, I was wondering where you went. It turns out 's heart attack was caused by stress most likely because of knowing his son Light is a Kira suspect in this investigation."

"You actually told my father that?" Said Light.

"Yes, in fact I've told him everything. It's true he even knows that I am L."

Light turned to his dad for confirmation and said, "That's correct. This man is L. To protect his identity, we on the Task Force we refer to him as Ryuzaki but make no mistake it's him."

Then Light turned to L and he glanced at me and said, "Then what about her? At To-Oh they call her Haruka but dad called her Mizuki. Who exactly are you?"

I smirked at him from my spot against the wall then I pushed myself off and with a mocking bow to him said, "How rude of me. I didn't even formally introduce myself. As a future detective, I'm quite sure you've heard of me. My alias to the public is Kitsune but you may call me by my given name Mizuki."

"A criminal? You hired a criminal!" Light said angrily.

"Actually they didn't hire me, I made a deal with Ryuzaki. He lets me stay in the Kira investigation and I give him hints as to who I am and maybe if I want L to give me a challenge when it comes to catching me, I'll show him my face," I explained.

"Why would you even want to help catch Kira other the obvious fact that you're a criminal?" Questioned Light.

"Kira is someone I very much dislike. At first I disliked him because he was killing off my clients which means less money for me," Light opened his mouth to argue but I held up my hand for him to wait and I said, "As time went on though and with the 12 FBI agents dying, I can very much say that I hate Kira because of it. You see, even though I am a criminal, I do have my morals. I don't kill kids, I don't kill people who have kids, and I don't kill innocent people. The way I see it is those agents where just doing their job therefore they were innocent...you know I find it funny in a twisted sense. From the public eye they see me as someone who is nothing but a killer and they see Kira as a savior. But ironically it is the killer that has more morals than the savior."

I looked at Light to see him clenching his hands in anger and was glaring at me, and then said, "So Ryuzaki, now that you've had the chance to talk to my son, is he cleared as a suspect?"

"When I said I suspect him you should know it's very minor. We've gone over this but I'll explain it again. Like Mizuki said Kira killed 12 FBI agents who came to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese people. One of these agents, Raye Penber, exhibited unusual behavior before he died," explained L.

Light folded his arms and leaned back in his chair in thought and said, "I understand I was one of the people Raye Penber was investigating before he died. It'd only make sense that I was a suspect. Nope to be more precise, there's no one else you could suspect."

"I find Light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point," complimented L.

'_I call bullshit on that. He talks too much in his explaining like he did at the cafe.'_

"Ryuga I'd like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubts I had regarding your true identity. Also I'd like nothing more than to catch Kira so I can prove once and for all that I'm not him," said Light.

"No Light. This is a time in your life when you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late to join us once you are done," said trying to convince Light.

Light gave his father a serious look full of determination and said, "Come on dad what are you talking about? Who knows how many years that'll take. Besides don't you remember my promise that if something ever happened to you, I would find Kira and make sure he gets executed."

"Light listen to me. Kira is pure evil we can all agree on that but recently I've started thinking of this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people and any person who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed no matter how you use it. No true happiness can be obtained like that, not by killing other people," said .

"He's right you know," I interrupted and everyone looked at me in surprise and I continued, "Having that kind of power is a curse. Being able to kill a person like Kira does is so easy...so much blood on my own hands and killing is as easy as just a flick of the wrist and just seeing the look in people eyes, the pure fear that they feel, Kira doesn't understand that fear. I hate killing but, there are just some people who don't care about what's in their way. They'll just rip it apart and don't look back at what they destroyed people like those who killed my sister and like Kira. While I hate killing I don't have anything else, no friends, no family. All I have are shattered dreams that died when my sister died. I don't know true happiness. I don't know what love is anymore. All I know is that because of my job, one day someone going to get a lucky shot, and that will end with me getting thrown into a ditch, dead."

I walked out of the room without looking back and thankfully they didn't follow after me. I wanted to be alone for now. I walked out of the hospital and saw Watari waiting for L in the limousine. I hid in the shadows of the hospital and waited for L. I saw him walk out with Light and they had a short talk then he got into the limo and the limo started driving away. I quickly jumped into the car's shadow and snuck inside the car and turned back to normal in the seat next to L.

"Hey," I said and L slightly jumped.

'_I guess I surprised him,' _I thought.

"How-nevermind, did you need something?" Asked L.

I observed his crouched figure for a second. How his toes curled and how he looked at me with grey eyes in curiosity then I said, "I just came to inform you that I will be absent for around 3, maybe 4 days at most. I have business to take care of."

L chewed on his thumb for a moment before he looked at me and said, "Would you mind me asking what this 'business' is?"

I thought it over for a second before I decided to tell him only half of what I was doing, "If Light is truly Kira, I need someone to work in the shadows since right now I am exposed. What I will be doing is I am going to...recruit someone under me but to do that and make sure Kira doesn't kill him is to erase everything about him, like I did with myself. Erase photos, birth certificates, everything that proves they exist, which is the reason I will be gone for a day after that I will need to pick him up from his residence so I will be gone another day and considering the fact that I am guessing he is a difficult man, it will maybe take me another day."

I sighed and rubbed my head, "I'm already getting a headache thinking about it. You got anymore questions?"

I saw him look forward and thinking about it before he looked back at me while chewing on his thumb then he said, "Was what you said true?" I looked at him confused and I guess he saw my confused look because then he said, "Was everything you said in the hospital true? About the fact that you don't have anybody and don't have have happiness and that you'll end up in a ditch. Is that what you really think will happen to you in the end?"

I gave off a half hearted laugh and bitterly said, "There's no other life for me. Even if I quit being an assassin and what, start a family? They'll end up in constant danger because of me I have too many enemies. If they found out I have a husband and/or kid, they won't hesitate to try and kill them to get to me. No matter how much I want to, I can't. No I won't put others in danger because of my actions. I will happily sacrifice my chance of happiness if that means I won't put anyone close to me in danger. I'm already in too deep, there's no other life for me."

L had stopped chewing on his thumb mid way through my speech and now he just stared at me then he said, "You know, even with your criminal status, you're too selfless for your own good."

I sputtered for a second and I finally got my bearings, I just sighed at what he said then I tiredly said, "'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' I always think about that saying when I do the things I do because I think about if...if there are people like Hinata and I could help them, then seeing them smile, it'd be worth it all. Even if it's the cost of my happiness, it'd be worth all the pain." I looked at him and gave a small smile behind my mask and jokingly said, "Don't tell me you were worried about me?" L turned away from me and stayed silent and realization hit me like a sack of bananas.

"You were actually worried about me?" I questioned in disbelief, my eyes wide in surprise. But on the inside, I tried to squash that warm happy feeling that was starting to grow. I felt my heartbeat pick up and my hands suddenly felt clammy even with the gloves I was wearing.

'_Don't get your hopes up...I don't deserve to be happy after everything I've done, all the people I've killed.'_

"I am worried about you."

I felt my brain freeze and it felt like everything in the world stopped. I felt my throat dry up and I suddenly lost my voice.

After a minute, I finally managed to work my vocal cords enough to say in a cold voice, "You shouldn't worry about me, you should worry about yourself. You're the one most in danger if Light is Kira. Right now, you're vulnerable if he manages to get your identity."

L had flinched at my cold voice after a moment he said determined, "You're right. Right now I have to focus on the Kira investigation."

I nodded at him and thought sadly, '_I'm sorry L. I hurt you by saying that but I don't deserve a friend like you...no matter how happy being your friend would make me.'_

I looked away from L and stared forward as I said, "Then I'll see you in 3 to 4 days." I gave one last glance at L before I melted into the shadows, but unknown to me Watari was giving me and L a sad look as I disappeared.

I rapidly went through the shadows jumping from one shadow to the next and in no time I was back in my hideout. I walked through the door and felt Shadow rubbing against my leg.

"Sorry Shadow, I don't have time to play, I have work to do," I said as I pet her for a second before heading into the work room and turned on the computer. I cracked my knuckles, "Time to work."

**The Next Day**

I finally did it. I took me the whole day but I managed to hack into all the sites mentioning a killer named Beyond Birthday. I took all the data they had and hacked into the computers with information on him and deleted all of it and any video recordings on him from the news. The last thing that was left was his personal files at the prison he's in. I got out of my chair to stand and stretch as I walked out of the work room and towards the kitchen to get something to eat since I was so focused I ignored my hunger.

After I got something to eat, I started packing my least lethal weapons since the place that BB was located in the United States. The prison...ADX Florence. It is considered one of the most high-security prisons, they don't even let them out of their cells! I have no doubt that if I was ever caught in the United States, I'd end up there, even if it's for men. To put it lightly, it's not a place you want to end up in.

Getting in and out will be no problem, but hacking into their information and security cameras, a little bit harder since I don't want anyone to see me. I also have to delete all the security tapes since BB will be on those and I don't have time to look through all the tapes. For now I just put in fake tapes so no one will notice until it's too late.

I packed all the senbon needles just in case I run into guards I could throw them at pressure points and disable them without causing major injuries. Though I doubt I will run into any guards all I'm doing in getting in, grab BB and getting out, but then again you can never be too careful especially in a prison like ADX Florence. I finally packed all the necessities and I went to go change into an outfit and mask different to both Haruka's and Kitsune's. Unlike the other masks where the majority of it is white, this time I chose a mask that was just like Tobi's from the anime Naruto which is a orange mask that swirls into the one eye opening on the right. It made it so that my one blue eye was showing through the hole on the right side. I'm lucky that my blue eye was on my right side, blue eyes are more common and purple eyes are more rare. I was also wearing my normal outfit for Kitsune but I also added a thin hoodie to hide my hair.

I finished with my outfit and I grabbed my things and I quickly left my hideout and made my way towards the United States. When I finally got to the same state as the prison, the sun was starting to rise. I went to a hotel and rented a room for 2 days. It was a pretty normal room with 2 beds and a couple chairs, nothing special. I sat down on of the beds and sat with my legs crossed and got started on hacking into the prison's computer files and implanted a virus that will slowly start deleting BB's profile until there's no trace of it even existing. I also set it so that the cameras in BB's room to stop working and put a loop video of him sleeping when it was time to break him out eventually the virus will also eat the video loop of him.

I sprawled out on the bed after I finished with hacking their systems all that's left now was to wait for night to come to start with my plan. I closed my eyes and decided to meditate until it was time.

'_Soon. I need to be patient.'_

…

I opened my eyes and I turned towards the window to see it was pitch black outside so I quickly changed into my uniform and put on my orange mask and put up the hood. I turned to look at the clock to see it was 2 in the morning and then I quickly turned into my shadow form and jumped through shadows towards the prison. I carefully made it past the guards and tried to avoid the cameras since there's a chance they would see me as I switch shadows.

As I was walking through the hallways I take a glance at every door I passed just in case I missed BB's. I kept moving down the walkway until I got to room number 69...'_Why am I getting a bad feeling just by looking at that number?'_

I reluctantly went through the cracks in the door and observed BB's cell. It had a small window a shower, toilet, a small TV, with a bed and desk and lying on that bed was Beyond Birthday, he was sleeping. At this point the cameras were on a loop so it was safe to come out of the shadow and walked up to his bed silently and I took a second to study his features which the majority was burned off but I had to say if you take away the burns, he would look very similar to L.

'_Well it's time we get going, no time to waste. Now how should I do this, should I wake him up?'_

I was still staring at his face when his eyes suddenly opened to reveal red eyes and he said, "Who the hell are you?"

'_Well guess sleeping beauty woke up by herself...I could just knock him out and explain later'_, I internally nodded to myself and I then I answered BB's question, "I'm your kidnapper."

Before he could react and before he could even process my movements, I hit a pressure point in his neck and he was out like a light.

I quickly picked him up and then had both of us turn into shadows and we got out of there without anyone realized there was something wrong. I made my way to the hotel with BB in tow who was still snoozing away, '_He probably won't wake up until morning.'_

I put him on the other bed and I sat on my bed and decided to pass the next couple of hours hacking into the prison again to make sure that nothing went wrong with my plan. I also left on my mask because you never know when BB could wake up and I would rather he not see my face for now.

I spent the next couple of hours checking and rechecking and then I made sure there was no trace of me ever being in the system. By the time that I was finishing up, I heard a groan in the bed next to mine and I knew he was going to wake up soon. I started backing out of the prisons system and then I closed my laptop and faced BB who was shifting and he sat up. It took him a while for him to comprehend where he was and I heard him mumble, "Where am I?"

I gave off a smirk behind my mask and said, "We're in a hotel, though were still in the same state as the prison that you were living in."

He jumped at my voice, '_I guess he's still a little disoriented from not only getting knocked out but his body is still feeling the affects of traveling through the shadows.'_

He looked at me and I saw his eyes narrow at me, "You! You're the asshole that knocked me out at the prison." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and said, "Yeah sorry about knocking you out. You know, limited time, too many questions, and for your information, I'm also the asshole that broke you out of prison and another thing," I said suddenly serious. I stood up from my spot on my bed and stalked towards him and said threateningly, "I'm also the asshole that can kill you right here and right now so you better listen."

'_Congratulations I just called myself an asshole. Well now that I think about it, I am a pretty big asshole, but not as big of an asshole as Light. He is the king of assholes."_

Beyond just silently nodded at my threat and I started, "First thing you need to know is that I am Kitsune the # 1 assassin. I'm sure you've heard of Kira so to put it, I am one of the people working on the Kira case and because the Task Force has met me at this point, I am limited in my movements and so I need someone who can work in the shadows when I can't. What I'm saying is I want you to work for me."

It was silent for a long time and Beyond had a shocked look on his face. His eyes were wide in surprise and then when the silence was started to get too much he finally said, "What's in it for me?"

I gave a grin and said, "Well for one, L is in charge of this case so if you manage to help this case along faster, than he wouldn't have been able to solve this case without you and if that was the case he would be indebted to you. Another thing is that I got you out of prison, so you owe me and I also made sure I got rid of everything so that means you pretty much don't exist right now and considering the fact that Kira is killing criminals and you're a criminal you technically owe me your life... So BB what's your answer?"

He looked at me for a second and then he gave off a psychotic grin and said, "I guess I have no choice but to say yes."

I looked at him amused and then said, "Well I guess I need to book some plane tickets to Japan." I turned to my bed and opened my laptop to book tickets. I heard BB moving around but I decided to ignore him for now because I was busy searching for the next plane ticket to Japan. I was so focused on my searching that before I even realized it, I felt two hands coming around behind me and grab at my chest and gave my boobs a squeeze. I was so surprised I gave out a small gasp before I threw an elbow back as hard as I could. The hands let go of my chest and I stood up as turned around to see BB on the floor wheezing from the hit. I felt my face burning at his actions before I hissed out, "Why did you do that?!"

He was still on the ground and when he finally caught his breath he said, "I couldn't tell if you were a boy or girl. Your voice was slightly high for a boy's and your clothes were hiding your chest."

I could still feel my face burning and I yelled out, "You could have just asked me!"

Then he looked up at me and gave me a lecherous grin and said, "Now where's the fun in that?"

I fumed over his answer I walked away angrily and thought, '_Great! I hired a pervert.'_

**LawlietLovely: Now that the chapter is unfortunately over it is now time for questions! **

**This question is from Luscil L. L and they said, "****I ****apologize ****for the long message I typed. And its somewhat embarrassing to read that and I totally fangirled I know but I couldn't help it! I enjoy this story and I'd like to ask when will he appear again, if he will? Or is he just watching from some place and enjoying the show? (By he I meant Rui) Let shadow visit again! and if Light and\or Misa come to "help" with the investigation will shadow react to them like hissing at them because Mizuki doesn't like them or just not like them at all and scratch them. (the stuff I'm thinking of shadow doing are too cute) I wonder if L misses Shadow. Anyway thanks for the chapter!"**

**Luscil its ok I could tell you got excited over the chapter I know I get the same way sometimes. About Rui he might make an appearance in a future chapter but that all depends on how it goes over time but I would like him to show up again. I was also thinking of Shadow hissing at Light and Misa. I was also just thinking of the torture Shadow could put both of them through and I was also wondering if L misses Shadow since they seem to get along why don't we ask him. Hey L!**

**L: What?**

**LawlietLovely:I wanted to know if you missed Shadow?**

**L:*mumbling***

**LawlietLovely: I'm sorry what I couldn't hear that**

**L: I might have possibly missed him...he kept my head warm**

**LawlietLovely: I'll bring him over again next time I get the chance**

**L:...thank you**

**LawlietLovely: Well folks that is all there is for now until next time !**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. I Won't Love Him To Protect Him

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was being lazy I know please forgive me! Its been about a month but I'm back and hopefully I will have the next chapter up by next week thank you all for you patience. ^-^ REVIEW**

**Chapter Song: I Won't Say I'm In Love-Hercules**

**Mizuki P.O.V**

One word to describe Beyond Birthday?

Pervert.

I have finally found the next flight to Japan and unfortunately it wasn't for another couple hours so now I have to put up with him for those hours. Though right now I'm putting my skills to use and I'm trying to make BB unrecognizable by using a skill that no one knows about...my skill with makeup.

I know what you're thinking. "You're a girl don't you wear makeup?" Yeah I don't like makeup I only use it to disguise myself, but really makeup is very useful for making yourself look like someone else.

It can make your facial features look smaller or bigger than they are and you add in colored contacts and wearing a wig, you could end up looking like a completely different person, which is what I was doing right now with BB.

"Come on Beyond it's just makeup! I have to cover your scarred face or we won't be able to even get through the airport!" I said as I yelled at Beyond.

"Get that crap away from me!" he said as he backed away from me. I sighed in frustration as BB managed to dodge another one of attempts to catch him. I mean I could use force but I don't want to so, '_Time for plan B.'_

"Hey B, let's make a deal." He turned to look at me cautiously with suspicion growing in his narrowed eyes, "What kind of deal?"

I gave him a close eyed smile and said, "If you let me put the makeup on you and a wig and contacts, I'll give you something that I know you haven't had in prison." I walked to my duffel bag that was on the ground next to my bed and took out a jar of...strawberry jam.

I saw as his eyes lit up when he recognized the jar and I could tell by the way his eyes followed the jar in my hand that he probably hasn't had any jam since he was sent to prison, "So" I said as I brought his attention back to me, "how about it?" I gave him a grin.

He looked contemplatively between me and the jar of jam, "You know I could just eat it myself." I said teasingly, "No!" he yelled as he came forward he said, "Deal! Now give me my jam!" he said childishly. I gave it to him as he quickly opened it and stuck his hand inside for a scoop of jam.

After multiple scoops of jam, he finally ate all of it as he tilted the jar to his mouth and slurped the remaining jam. He managed to finish it in no time and as he finished with the jar, I turned to him with an evil grin on my face and with all my makeup supplies.

"Now time to get you ready!"

…

After an hour a work, I finally managed to make BB unrecognizable. I made him wear a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. The wig I made him wear was a brown short haired wig with straight hair and with green contacts, but I had to say I pretty proud of myself when it comes to his face. I managed to make him look more tan, covered the dark circles under his eyes and managed to make his eyes look smaller so that he didn't look so bulgy eyed and I don't know how, but I managed to cover the scar that covered most of his face.

I took a step back from him as I admired my work on him and said, "Wow." I really am surprised since he was actually looked... hot. "What?" he said confused then he was then deadly serious, "What did you do?" I looked at him with surprise and then said sheepishly, "No. I didn't really do anything...it's just-"

"What?" he asked. I felt blood traveling to my face as I said, "It's just you look really different now." He curiously turned to the mirror and I saw him looked shocked at how different he looked then he smirked at his reflection. He turned to me and said, "You're pretty good at this." I snorted at that and said, "I have to be good at it so that I don't get caught unlike you," I said teasingly to him as he scowled at me.

I took a picture of BB in his disguise and used the picture for his passport and ID. His alias is now Ren Ishimoto.

I looked at the time to see we only had around an hour left so I decided to get ready too. I turned to BB and said, "I'm going to get ready, I'll be in the bathroom." I walked over to the bathroom with my bag and closed the door and locked it just in case.

I opened my bag and took out all my makeup out and looked in the mirror. I was still wearing the swirled mask. I took it off and took a second to just looked at my face. '_I look a lot like mom,' _I thought absentmindedly. I had my mother's hair color, mouth and eye shape was her's. While I had my father's nose and his wild hair and I also have both their eyes, my mother's blue eyes and my father's purple eyes.

I sighed and got started. I put on brown contacts and a long straight black wig. Then I made my eyes look more narrow and made my mouth more smaller and added makeup to make myself look more tan and, to make me less recognizable, I decided to add on freckles.

'_Done. Now I don't look so much like myself.' _I unlocked the bathroom and walked out to see BB waiting for me and he looked a bit surprised and then he looked above my head and looked shocked and he looked at my appearance and seemed a bit disappointed.

"You completely changed your appearance didn't you?" he said disappointed. I smirked at him and said, "Of course you can never be too careful. Don't worry though. Once we get to my place in Japan, we won't have to wear these anymore unless we need to wear it to go undercover. "

He nodded at me as walked towards my stuff so that we could leave. I put my mask into my bag and then I finished packing up all of our things and then we both walked out of the room and gave back the key to the room. We both walked out of the hotel and then I got into the car that I rented and drove both of us to the airport.

As we drove to the airport, it was silent but I could tell BB was in deep thought then he turned to me and slyly said, "You never did give me a normal name to call you by. You only told me that you're Kitsune."

I frowned at him and said, "I'm pretty sure you already know what my name is BB. I know all about your eyes. You can see a person's name and when they're going to die, right?" He stared at me with wide eyes, "H-h-how-"

"How did I know? Well that's a secret but let's just say I have my ways of knowing, like when I came out of the bathroom without my mask. The first thing you did was look above my head, so you should know my name."

"...I don't know your name." The car ended up swerving in my surprise and I immediately fixed it and then I turned to BB and said in a dead serious voice, "What do you mean you can't see my name?" He shook his head and said, "When you were wearing the mask I couldn't see your name and even now I can't see it."

I turned back towards the road and got into deep thought about it. '_I wonder why he can't see my name? He should be able to see it, but he can't. Ok Mizuki calm down, use it to your advantage if he can't see my name then that means Misa won't be able to either. The only problem is I have no doubt that a shinigami will be able to see my name. They're Death Gods and I'm human. So my only problem here is Rem. Even then I can never be too careful about things so even if Rem and Misa haven't showed up yet, I'm still going to wear my mask.'_

"Mizuki."

He looked at me in confusion, "My first name is Mizuki."

For the rest of the ride to the airport, we were quiet. When we finally got to the airport and we rushed to get on the plane and just barely made it on there when it was boarding. We took our seats and I finally relaxed in my chair and buckled in as the plane's engine started and then we were in the air. I took off my seat belt and then I glanced towards BB who was sitting to my left while I was in the window seat. I decided to sleep for the rest of the ride. I got out my iPod and played a random song and then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me and I tensed up, "Hey, wake up!" Then I remembered that I was still on the plane and then I opened my eyes to see it was BB that was shaking me awake.

He saw that I finally woke up and then at my questioning look he said, "We arrived in Japan."

I nodded at him and put my iPod in my bag and got off the plane. We got our things and I left the airport with BB and rented another car and we finally made it to my hideout.

It was so early in the morning, the sun still wasn't even out yet.

'_I'm so tired!' _I pouted on the inside and then I opened my door and dramatically threw my arms up in the air and dropped to the floor in mock desperation and yelled, "Salvation!" I smirked as I felt a bewildered BB behind me. I got up off the floor and walked towards the fridge and then I opened it and looked inside. I turned to BB who had walked in and closed the door, "You want anything? I will warn you now that the only thing I have now is sugary foods and spicy food."

"Do you have any strawberry jam?" he asked me. I grabbed one of the jars of jam that I had bought before I left to get BB and threw it to him and yelled, "Catch!" I watched as he scrambled to catch the jar and keep it from falling. I shook my head at him in amusement and I walked towards him as I said, "You better hope you improve. For someone who's going to be working for me, you're going to have to have better reflexes and fighting skills which means I will be teaching you some of the things I know, but know one thing." I pushed him against the wall and bent his arm behind his back and got out a knife from my pocket and put it to his neck, "The only reason you're alive is because of me. I went through all the trouble of erasing everything about you so Kira can't get his hands on you, so if you even step one toe out of line-"

"What? You'll kill me? I don't know if you've noticed Mizuki, but I'm not exactly afraid of death. I mean I did set myself on fire," he said snarkily.

I glared at him and said, "I won't kill you BB. You've never seen me when I'm truly and completely angry. When I'm angry I don't kill, I torture." I could feel BB was in surprised as I continued, "Do you know what happened to the last group of people that made me angry? I tortured them day after day when their bodies were too broken up, I would pick around in their heads see what made them tick. Their fears, their dreams, their ambitions. Eventually they wouldn't respond since they were so lost in their despair when I was done with them. Even if you are smart BB, you're not invulnerable to breaking. Every mind breaks under pressure." I could feel BB's muscles tense from my words and I finally let go of him and turned back to go towards my room.

"What did they do to make you angry?" I stopped walking at BB's question.

"They took something very important from me," I said quietly and then I continued to walk towards my bedroom.

'_Even though I didn't want to do that I had no choice. BB's a wildcard and unpredictable. I have to show him right now that I am not someone he should intentionally make angry.'_

…

It been a couple of hours since BB and I got to my hideout and I was about ready to head out to the hotel L was in. I decided to wear my orange swirled mask just so I can see their reactions. If anything, they'll probably think that I'm someone else since the Kitsune mask and my swirled mask are so different.

I went into the work room to see BB on one of the computers. I quietly walked up to him to see he had gotten into my computer and was playing video games. "Really BB?" He jumped at my voice and turned to me with a pout on his face which didn't have makeup anymore and he had taken the contacts and wig off he said, "I haven't been able to play any games since I was sent to prison which was more than a year now that I think about it."

I sighed and then I said, "Well I'm off to meet with L and the Task Force and no you can't go. Need I remind you you're supposed to be working in the shadows away from their eyes." He huffed and went back to playing video games.

"You want me to bring you anything on my way back?" I asked as was walking out the door. "More jam, we're out of it," he said. "You already finished all of the jars in the fridge! I swear BB I'm going to go broke with how many jars of jam you just went through," I said as I walked out the door. I quickly turned into a shadow and went towards the hotel.

I made my way to the hotel through all the shadows until I finally got into the hotel through the vents since it's the darkest and fastest way to get there. I arrived at the vent where L was staying in and peeked through the bars of the vent to see that the only person there was L. I went through the vents to find Watari in the kitchen making more sweets.

I grinned and came out of the vents and slowly made my way towards Watari who was icing a cake on the kitchen island, "Hello Mizuki." My grin fell and I stared in shock at him, "H-h-h-how?." I stuttered out at him with my eyes wide.

'_How did he know? His back was towards me and everything!'_

"No fair!" I whined childishly to him as I pouted behind my mask. He chuckled and said, "I may be old but I do know a thing or two from my years." I kept with my pouting as I walked around and sat on one of the bar stools and then I mumbled, "Gotta ruin my fun." He looked up from icing the cake and said thoughtfully, "I see you got a new mask though I never would have thought you'd have blue eyes."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly with a grin and said, "Yeah most people wouldn't think I have blue eyes but believe it or not for someone who's an assassin, I actually stand out in the crowd for my looks," I said as I gave out a small laugh and then I absentmindedly said as I was lost in my memories, "I guess it's because I ended up looking a lot my mom. I remember when I was little, I would always think that she was the most beautiful woman ever."

We were both quiet for a while before I suddenly said quietly, "Can I help?" He looked up from icing the cake and gave me a small smile as he nodded and told me to make another cake, "You know how to made a cake correctly?"

I excitedly said, "Yeah, I would always help my mom around the kitchen. It was one of my favorite things to do. So what kind of cake do I make?"

I eagerly started helping Watari make a cake and listened to his directions so that I wouldn't mess up since it's been awhile since I've baked something. We spent the next hour making cakes and icing them. I was almost done icing the last cake when Watari said out of the blue, "You seem to have taken a liking a Ryuzaki." I felt a bit of paranoia creeping up in the back of my mind but I shrugged it off as I said, "Yeah, he's really different in a good way."

"What else do you think about him?" he asked. I thought about it for a while before I said, "I'm not sure what to make of him. In a way, I like the fact that he helps by being a detective but there is also the fact I myself am a criminal. Though I can't deny that I enjoy being around Ryuzaki, it's refreshing." He gave me a questioning stare and I said, "I've never been around a person who was as smart as me and even though Light is just as smart, there's just something different about Ryuzaki."

"Do you like him?" I froze as I was icing the cake.

'_He probably suspects that I have a crush on L.' _

I blushed behind my mask then I continued as I weighed my options. On one hand if I say no, he might suspect me of lying and if I tell the truth and say yes, it could be just as bad. I decided to play dumb and said, "Of course I like Ryuzaki, he's a good guy."

He chuckled and then he said, "You and I both know what I meant when I said if you like him." I blushed even harder behind my mask and I was quiet for awhile before I said, "I do like like him but we all know that I won't be able to pursue a relationship with him because of multiple obstacles, and not only that but he...he deserves better than someone who's a killer. I also doubt he likes me in the same way."

It was quiet before he said, "I've known Ryuzaki for a long time Mizuki and I can already tell that he likes you. For one I've never seen him worry about anyone like he does for you." I felt a warm happy feeling at his words before I sighed and said, "That doesn't change the fact that I've killed people Watari. I've stolen and not only that, I've done worse things. Ryuzaki doesn't need someone like me in his life. Even if Ryuzaki does share the same feelings, no matter how much it would make me happy, it doesn't change the fact that a person like me...doesn't deserve happiness. I gave up being happy a long time ago."

I could feel Watari's stare on me for a long while before he decided to drop the subject and said, "Would you mind taking these to Ryuzaki?" he said as he added on the cakes that we made onto a cart. I said, "Sure. I wanted to surprise Ryuzaki anyway."

**L's P.O.V**

I had just sent all of the Task Force early since we hadn't been able to do anything productive especially with Yagami still in the hospital recovering. They might as well go home and spend some time at their homes with their families. For now I was just going over all the information we have just in case I managed to miss anything.

I look at the screens that are connected to the security cameras in the hotel room to see Watari icing the cakes I had asked him to make. I was about to turn away but then I see a shadow move and then I see a person with an orange mask appear behind Watari. I was about to alert Watari when I heard him say, "Hello Mizuki." I let out a sigh in relief since I had not recognized her since she is wearing a different mask.

"H-h-h-how?" She stuttered out to Watari and childishly said, "No fair!"

'_I swear if she would have taken off her mask, I have no doubt that she would be pouting.'_

I looked back at the screen to see her mumbling and then Watari said, "I see you got a new mask though I never would have thought you'd have blue eyes."

'_I never saw her as a person who would have blue eyes either. Then again when I think about it they would suit her considering she's such an upbeat person most of the time.'_

"Yeah most people wouldn't think I have blue eyes but believe it or not, for someone who's an assassin, I actually stand out in the crowd for my looks," she said as then sounded nostalgic as she said, "I guess it's because I ended up looking a lot my mom. I remember when I was little I would always think that she was the most beautiful woman ever."

'_I'm actually really curious as to how she looks like under her mask now. Since she said she looks like her mother, she's probably just as beautiful as she says she is. I wonder...' _I thought as I felt my face warm up from the thought.

It seems that after that Mizuki started helping Watari with making the cakes. I went back to work and it was only then when I heard Watari say, "Do you like him?" that I started paying close attention to their conversation that I had been ignoring up until then. I narrowed my eyes at the screen as I saw Mizuki freeze for a second before saying, "Of course I like Ryuzaki, he's a good guy."

'_So she just thinks of me as a good guy.' _I thought slightly disappointed and confused. '_Am I really feeling what people call a "crush" towards Mizuki?...Then I guess this is what most people would call being friendzoned isn't it.' _I was very tempted to turn off the security camera when it was the next words that Watari said that made me freeze, "You and I both know what I meant when I said if you like him." I could feel my heartbeat speed up, '_Is this the result of these feelings that I harbor for her? I feel nervous as what her answer to Watari is.'_

I bring my thumb up to my mouth and start to bite it in anticipation and it's her answer that both frustrated me and made me feel a warm feeling building up in my chest.

"I do like him but we all know that I won't be able to pursue a relationship with him because of multiple obstacles. And not only that but he...he deserves better than someone who's a killer. I also doubt he likes me in the same way."

'_I admit I do like her. I've never felt these kinds of feelings towards anyone else before, but even though she is a killer she's not like other killers who kill just for the sake of killing.'_

I lean towards the screen as I was engrossed in their conversation and Watari said, "I've known Ryuzaki for a long time Mizuki and I can already tell that he likes you. For one I've never seen him worry about anyone like he does for you."

'_Thank you Watari.'_ I thought slightly embarrassed and grateful for his words.

I watched Mizuki's reaction as she sighed and said, "That doesn't change the fact that I've killed people Watari. I've stolen and not only that I've done worse things. Ryuzaki doesn't need someone like me in his life. Even if Ryuzaki does share the same feelings, no matter how much it would make me happy, it doesn't change the fact that a person like me...doesn't deserve happiness. I gave up being happy a long time ago."

'_Is this really how she thinks of herself? A person who is unworthy of happiness?' _I thought sadly. '_Knowing you if I decide to try and get close to you to start a relationship, you'll reject me for the sake of protecting me but then again Mizuki doesn't seem to know just how equally stubborn I am compared to her. Ever since I heard about her persona as Kitsune, she interested me and when I took it upon myself to catch her no matter what she would always evaded me. It was always a game between us, a game of cat and mouse. During those few times I had gotten to know her as Kitsune. I guess it's time to get to know the her as Mizuki...Though I'm not very good at socializing.' _I thought as I cringed.

**If anybody has any questions that they would like to ask me or any of the characters feel free to ask!**

**Please tell me what you thought of it and **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. I'm Crazy? Maybe

****Update 7/18/15 Ok I had no idea that the whole thing was in bold letters so I fixed it and btw the next chapter might be up in around 10 hours from now or so. Be on the look out and if its not up then feel free to nag me since I will most likely be off task or distracted by something I blame tumblr :p****

****Chapter Song: Hollywood Undead- Circles****

****No P.O.V****

L was crouched on the couch as he was lost in thought and didn't notice as Mizuki walked inside the room with multiple cakes. Mizuki walked slowly towards him and gave a mischievous grin behind her orange mask at him as she noticed his distracted state. She walked till she was right behind him then looked at his hair curiously.

'Most people think his hair is greasy...but it doesn't look greasy now that I'm up close it just looks kind of like mine, naturally wild and hard to tame. I wonder...,' thought Mizuki as she slowly reached for his hair.

She grabbed a lock of his hair as L tensed up at the hand and then a surprised Mizuki shouted in awe, "Your hair is so soft! Its unnaturally soft! This is an outrage, even my hair isn't this soft!" L recognized the hand as Mizuki and asked rather curiously with his back towards her, "Why are you petting my hair?" Mizuki pouted as she said, "I was curious and it looked soft and I was right!" L had a faint blush as he then said, "Can you please stop."

'_Even though I do like Mizuki I am still not comfortable with physical contact.'_L thought as he shifted uncomfortably under Mizuki's hand. Mizuki pouted once more before she said, "By the way I brought all your cakes. Here." She put them all on the coffee table in front of him then jumped into the seat next to him as L glanced towards her to see her orange mask and then he looked into the mask's eyehole to see a flash of blue shining through the hole looking at him with a mischievous innocence.

L looked into her one blue eye as he was caught in a trance, '_Her eye is like looking into a big deep pool of blue or even like the most purest and beautiful sapphires.' _He thought in awe as he gazed into her eye and was unaware that Mizuki had been calling out his name until that blue eye he was gazing into turned its full attention on him which caused him to come out of stupor as he faintly blushed at being so focused on Mizuki.

"Ryuzaki." He looked towards Mizuki as she called out his name again. She looked at him with a worried blue eye as she tilted her head. He looked at her confused before she said, "You looked like you kinda spaced out for a second, you haven't even touched your cake. You okay?"

"I'm fine." L said as he looked away from Mizuki and started focusing on working as Mizuki shrugged and leaned back in her chair and started to doze off a little when L suddenly said, "How was your meeting with the man you have working under you." I slightly glared down at the table from his question because of BB's action for finding out if I was a girl.

"Tch, he's a fucking pervert." I muttered out as I thought that L wouldn't hear my remark. I turned to L to see he looked really tense. "What did he do?" I heard him say after a second as he had a death grip on his coffee cup and I scowled behind my mask and said, "The guy wanted to find out if I was a girl or no so he groped me."

It was silent for a second before he said menacingly, "He. Did. What?" I tilted my head at him and thought, '_He sounds...angry, but why? Is what Watari said true, does L...like me? Is he jealous?' _

L suddenly stood up and said, "Excuse me." He walked out and I looked in his direction worriedly and then I sighed and slumped down in my seat and thought, '_For your sake L, I really hope you don't like me even when the selfish part of me hopes you do.'_

****Mizuki P.O.V ****

So far there's been a whole lot of nothing happening to put it, it was very boring for the moment, though I was still wearing my orange mask. Even though I knew the Sakura TV tapes was coming up all it did was make time seem like it was moving slower. I was even getting bored of annoying Aizawa! The only thing that actually happened was when I was teaching BB how to fight.

'_Now that was funny.' _I thought as I smirked.

**_**Flashback**_**

_It was 5 in the morning as I walked towards BB's room with a bucket of ice cold water as Shadow followed me curiously. I smirked as I opened his door and looked at his sleeping form. _

'_Awww look at him sleeping so peacefully. I almost feel bad for waking him up...HAHA just kidding I'm a hardcore sadistic bitch.' I thought as I smirked and dumped the water on him. He sat up immediately and in his confusion yelled out, "What the fuck!?" Then he caught sight of me next to his bed with bucket in hand and a giant smirk on my face. _

_He glared at me and gritted his teeth in anger and managed to say, "Why the fuck did you do that?" I didn't answer him as I threw him clothes which was a plain t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that hit him in the face as I just said, "Change. If you don't then I will drag you out by your ear and skin you alive and then drop you in a tub full of lemon juice."_

_I walked out and waited outside for him after a couple of minutes the door swung open and he walked out. I looked at him to see he still looked mad and then I said, "Follow me." We walked until we got to my little training room which was covered in mats. I closed the door to the room so that Shadow was not inside with us. I turned to him and threw out a punch that he tried to dodge at last second but didn't quite manage to dodge as it managed to hit him in the chin instead of the cheek. _

_He looked at me angrily and said, "What the hell, that hurt!" I smirked at him and said, "Well better learn how to dodge and fight back unless you want me to turn this into a beat down." After that it was a series of punches and dodges from both of us as he tried to dodge all of my punches. _

'_Not bad for someone so scrawny. Needs to eat something other than strawberry jam if he wants to get through this training though.' I thought as I easily dodged the first punch that BB threw then I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the mat. The force of the throw pushed all the air out of his lungs and I stood there for a while to see that he was sweating a lot and he was trying to catch his breath._

_I shook my head at him and tsked then I said, "Come on BB I expected a better fight from you." He glared up at me from his spot on the floor and I continued and said, "Then again for someone so scrawny you did put up a fight though I suggest you start with a healthier diet if you want to get better. You have the potential to be a great fighter BB- not as great as me- but still pretty good."_

_He stared wide eyed in surprise as I turned away from him and yelled back, "Go take a shower, you stink! I'll start making breakfast."_

_I walked out to see Shadow waiting patiently for us and we both went towards the kitchen and started making something for him after a while I decided to make him a salad with boiled egg, bacon, and pieces of chicken and I also added some bread with a bit of strawberry jam just because I knew he would complain about not having any jam. As I finished I heard a pair of footsteps heading towards me and I turned just in time to see BB come into the room to see the food I prepared for him._

_I watched his expression as he frowned at the food and I said, "Here, since you need to eat healthier I made this and you better eat it or I will force feed you."_

_He slightly pouted at that and sat down to eat but brightened a bit when he saw the jam on the bread and I took out a jug of milk and poured it and gave it to him and looked at it distastefully and said, "Milk?" I gave him a look and said, "Yeah you need you calcium for strong bones unless you want me to accidentally break one of your bones during training." He grudgingly ate his food and drank his milk as I started preparing food for myself and food for Shadow since he'd been following me around the whole time._

'_Hey even if I mostly eat spicy and sugary foods I know I need to eat healthy too! If I don't I'll lose my figure, as vain as that sounds and Shadow was probably following me the whole time because he was hungry'_

_We finished up eating as BB walked toward the work room and I went to change to go to the hotel L was staying in._

**_**End Flashback**_**

I sighed as I slouched down in my chair and I could see everyone was starting to get annoyed by the fact that I wasn't even doing anything. Speak of the devil.

"Why are you even here Mizuki? You never even do anything! You don't even help with all the work here!"yelled Aizawa. I looked at him from across the room boredly and said, "Yeah that's not a very good idea. Don't get me wrong I would like to help but looking over stuff and writing ain't my thing."

"What do you mean Mizuki?" asked Matsuda nervously. I sat up in my chair as I now had everyone's attention at this point. I cleared my throat and then I said, "I'm not that type of genius."

At this point everyone looked even more confused and I decided to clarify, "There are different types of genius there are those who are naturally like that and there are those that have to work for it and those two types branch out into different things."

Everyone looked very interested now and it was that asked, "What type of genius are you?" I looked up in thought and just shrugged as I said, "I'm actually both."

They looked really confused at that so I gave off a laugh and L said, "What do you mean by that Mizuki?" I grinned at them from behind my mask and said, "Well look at it like this people like L and Light are natural geniuses their brains process information easily and smoothly. Then there's me, my mind has the makings of a natural genius but the problem was that my brain thinks too fast so the rest of my body can't keep up and what happens when my body can't keep up with the speed of my brain?"

It was L that answered in surprise, "You make mistakes"

I smiled and cheerfully said, "Yup! When I write or type sometimes I missed letters or even whole words since my hand couldn't keep up. So its better if I don't help since I'll probably just make things worse by missing something. Though my fast thinking is a pain in the ass because of writing it's saved me more times than I can count."

"How so?" questioned Watari.

"By planning. How do you think I'm able to always get away from L when he was trying to catch me. By thinking fast I could make up a plan on the fly or even think up multiple backup plans if one fails and if it does I got at least another 15 backups thought up by that time." Everyone was looking up at me in awe as I said that.

"But wait, how did you manage to get a perfect score on the To-Oh exams? We had a written portion." Asked L. "That's the part of how I had to work to be a genius since my brains works to fast I had to work my way to actually thinking slow and taking my time which is so boring and I also tend to get headaches. So I'm not really the type of genius that does this detective kind of work I'm more of a strategist, planner, and the person you go to for the dangerous stuff."

Everyone nodded at that and then went back to working on their things and I kept lazing around, '_I really can't wait until the Sakura TV tapes. I really feel useless around here.'_

…

'_Finally.' _I thought. Even though I kinda feel bad since people were going to die today I at least got the idea that I'm the person that does the dangerous stuff in their heads so that Ukita doesn't have to go. I could also say that because of my shadow ability I would get there faster than they would and I really don't want to wear himself out since he did just have a heart attack not too long ago.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Watari walking in and saying, "Ryuzaki, something seems to be happening on Sakura TV." They quickly turned on the TV and onto Sakura TV to see that they were reporting the tapes that Kira had sent them and then they started playing the video.

**"****_**I'm Kira."**_**Spoke a deep voice from the TV and continued with, **"****_**If this video is being played at exactly 5:59 PM as I requested then the time right now is 5:59. 47.48.49. Please change the channel to Taiyou TV the news anchor Hibima will die of a heart attack at exactly 6 o'clock."**_**

Everyone gasped and L yelled, "Change it!" They changed the channel to see a man on the TV dead. "It can't be!" Yelled out Matsuda as the TV staff rushed towards the dead man. **"****_**That was punishment for always speaking in cynical terms against me on television."**_**

I narrowed my eyes at the TV in anger.

'_This is why I never liked Misa! She kills the people who are just voicing their opinions and what they think. Hasn't she ever heard of freedom of speech! Now that I think about it both Light and Misa are that way they both think that people who don't think the way that they do should just die, it pisses me off!'_

"Change the channel back and I need you to bring us another TV Watari, no make it two." said L. **"****_**Surely one person is not enough to prove my identity , so I will present you with another victim, my next target is NHN TV commentator Koizumi who is scheduled to appear in a live broadcast, he too has dared to defy Kira."**_**

"Change it to channel 24!", yelled L they changed the channel to see another man on the television dead. "Please change it back."

**"****_**Now that you've seen proof of my powers you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira ." **_**I could tell that everyone was frozen in shock over the death from Kira when it was L that finally said, "Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!" Everyone started moving at that Matsuda and Aizawa were trying to call Sakura TV.

"No good nobody's picking up!" Yelled Matsuda and then suddenly Ukita yelled out, "Damn it!" and started running out well he would have run out but I stopped him by grabbing on to the back of his jacket and he looked about ready to hit me so I said, "Didn't I say I'm the one that does the dangerous things. You're gonna get yourself killed by rushing in without a plan."

"My plan is to go there and stop that broadcast!" I sighed at his response and then I said, "Then look at it this way there's a big chance that you would die since Kira knows that people would try and stop the broadcast that means he might have a plan as to keep people from stopping it. If I go it would be faster and if I die well good for you guys one less criminal you have to deal with. Now that were done arguing all of you stay here and I'll go."

I could tell that he still looked really pissed off about it and then I heard Matsuda quietly say, "But why Mizuki?" I turned to everyone else and then I told them, "If one of you died, well I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Then I quickly turned into my shadow form and rushed outside of the hotel and into a nearby alley which I had left my motorcycle in. Now don't get me wrong this is very dangerous but then again I like to have a bit fun doing this so I wore my orange mask and had my two guns at my sides-hidden of course- and multiple knives on my person. You could never be too careful.

I rode on my motorcycle all the way to Sakura TV and I could see the doors and I smirked and speeded up and at the very last second before I would crash into the doors I jumped off the motorcycle and rolled on the floor just in time to see it crash into the glass and into the wall inside. I got up off the floor and brushed myself off then slowly made my way to the newly made entrance to see the a guard lying there in shock and I grinned and cheerfully said, "Hello there you mind telling me where their broadcasting that tape. If you don't tell me well," I took out one of my guns and said, "it could get a bit messy."

He stuttered out the studio that they were broadcasting and I put my gun in my pocket and walked away from him then started whistling a cheerful toon. In no time I was in front of the door and I kicked the door open and cheerfully yelled out, "Hello~ is this the Krusty Krab...No? Well this is such a disappointment!"

I started shaking my head at them as they just stood there in shock before Demegawa yelled, "Who are you?" I ignored his questions and said, "Hm, I'm guessing you're Patrick. Anyway I'm gonna need those tapes you got there."

"Hold on, it's not that simple if I stop this broadcast he'll kill all of us!" He yelled out at me as I just gave him a grin and said, "Well that's just too bad!" I pulled out my gun as my eyes turned into liquid ice and said in a deeper menacing voice, "That means I'll just have to kill you and take those tapes and be on my jolly way hm?"

He nervously stuttered out, "What? C-come on what the hell do you think you're doing? This is crazy!" I tilted my head at him and said, "Hmm, crazy? Maybe. But the way I see it you could die right here and right now or Kira could kill you later on, but really if I were you I'd rather be killed by Kira since well I have a tendency to kill people in the most painful of ways. So you should just give me all the tapes and any copies. Oh and another thing I would hate to find out that you kept a tape that means I would have to come back and get my clothes all bloody."

I could tell he was as pale as a sheet and this point and was shaking like a leaf, "O-ok I'll give them to you. Just please, stop waving that gun around." He started digging through a bag nearby and gave all the tapes to me shakingly then I started walking out the door and I teasingly said over my shoulder with a wave, "It was nice doing business with you~."

I put my gun back in my pocket and then I took out my cell phone and dialed the number to Matsuda's phone. It rang for a second before I heard, "Uh, hello?"

"Heya, Matsuda!" I said over the phone. "Wait, how did you-"

"Not important, you mind passing the phone to Ryuzaki." I heard the phone shuffle for a second before I heard, "Hello?"

"Hi Ryuzaki I managed to get the tapes, not without using a little bit of death threats, but I got them. Oh and how did you like my entrance?"

"You really are an idiot." He said dryly as I almost tripped over my feet at that and then I pouted and said, "How am I gonna get out of here the light's out there make it hard to get out of here unnoticed so…"

"Listen carefully in exactly 5 minutes I want you to come out the front entrance." I wasn't sure if L had called for the police to cover the whole place so I was actually nervous about Misa seeing me so I nervously said, "The front entrance?"

"Yes listen Mizuki you'll be fine. You're still wearing your mask aren't you?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Then you'll be fine."

"Ok then I'll be out in 5." I hung up the phone and started to slowly walk towards the entrance of the station. After the 5 minute mark I walked outside to see them surrounding the whole station with vehicles and people using tarps to cover any gaps and it was pretty impressive. I turned towards the guy next to the car and then I nodded to him and said, "Thanks I appreciate it." He nodded back at me and I got into the car and drove all the way back.

When I parked outside of the hotel I quickly shifted into my shadow form and went up towards L's hotel room and walked right in. I let out a deep breath that made everyone look in my direction and then I said with a smile, "I got the tapes!"

I held out the bag to L and said, "Here you go, all the tapes and the envelope that Kira sent to the station." He took the bag and said, "Thank you Mizuki." I felt myself heating up at that said, "No problem." I turned away from them as they got to work and went towards the couch and took up all the space on the couch. I laid face down and crossed my arms in front of me and rested my head on them.

'_A little nap wouldn't hurt and in this position it would be difficult to take off my mask without waking me up.'_I hadn't been able to sleep as well since I was worried about the Sakura TV tapes and because I spend most of my time here I didn't sleep because of my nightmares but now I'm too tired to care. I yawned as I started to slowly drift off to sleep.

****No P.O.V****

Everybody was working on the tapes that everyone didn't notice when Mizuki went to the couch and fell asleep. Well everyone except Watari that is and he glance at her worriedly before he went off to make more pastries for L. It wasn't until everything was cooling down and most of the Task Force had left for the night and the rest were getting ready to leave that Matsuda asked, "Now that I think about it where's Mizuki." Everyone was surprised at that considering the fact that she could be pretty loud and disruptive. Everyone looked around until their eyes all rested on the sleeping figure on the couch farthest away from everyone. They all looked curiously at her and Aizawa asked in disbelief, "Is she actually asleep?"

"Mizuki?" Asked Naomi. It was met with silence as Mizuki just shifted in her sleep slightly to her side. "Wow I've never seen her sleep." Said Matuda in amazement. "Tch the idiot probably hasn't even slept the last couple days." Naomi said angrily as she stared at Mizuki with her arms crossed. After a moment Mizuki shifted again and, this time she was laying completely on her side as she started to slowly curl up into a ball and she let out a whimper in her sleep.

Naomi eyes softened at she stared at her and she murmured, "That's probably why didn't want to sleep…" Everyone's eyes turned to Naomi as some of them gave worried glances to Mizuki. "What do you mean Naomi? How come she doesn't sleep?" Matsuda asked her. She gave one more worried glance to Mizuki before she sighed and said, "Mizuki has nightmares every time she sleeps so she would rather avoid the nightmares by not sleeping."

"Why not just wake her up? " Asked Aizawa rudely. Naomi looked at him annoyed and said, "Nightmares make you scared and Mizuki reacts based on instinct and the basic instinct for fear are fight or flight now tell me how do you think Mizuki would react upon waking up from a nightmare?" L's eyes lit up in understanding and said, "She'll attack whoever wakes her up."

"Give the man a prize." Naomi said sarcastically. "So what you're saying is that we just do nothing?" Asked Matsuda in disbelief. "Look I don't like it either especially when her nightmares get worse as time goes on, but she even told me herself to never wake her up because I could get hurt." Naomi said leaving out the fact that she had already tried waking Mizuki once and nearly died if Mizuki hadn't stopped herself.

"What are her nightmares about?" Asked L. As the leftover Task Force were heading out they managed to hear Naomi say, "With all the shit she's been through I'm guessing she's not really having a nightmare, more like she's reliving the memory of when her sister died."

All the Task Force and L were left wondering what exactly had happened since all they know is that Mizuki's sister died, they didn't know the details of her death.

L was left alone as her looked at the enigma that was Mizuki aka Kitsune. He watched as she stayed in a curled up position and whimpered again and then he heard her muttering something, he stepped closer to hear what she was saying, "N-no stop...don't...hurt Hina...no." Looked at her to see that the hole in her mask showed her closed eye and that she was silently crying in her sleep. He looked at her sadly as he saw how much pain she was in.

'_I wish I could do something to fix your pain…" thought L. _He silently left her for a second and when he came back he had a blanket in his hand that he carefully put over Mizuki he walked back over to his chair to watch the tapes Kira had left at Sakura TV station.

A few minutes later Watari silently walked in to see L diligently working and a blanket had been put over Mizuki's sleeping form, he gave a soft smile at the scene before he walked over to give L his sweets.

**LL: So how was it? Did you like it? I know I really liked writing some parts of this but tell me what you liked about it so...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **


	15. Violence? Hell Yes!

****LL: Here it is! The chapter you have been patiently waiting for and I hope you like it! ****

****Chapter Song: Nightcore- Dollhouse****

**Mizuki P.O.V**

I heard voices when I woke up, I tensed up just in case it was only when I recognized the voice to be L's that I relaxed and it turned out he was explaining what was on the tapes to the Task Force. He was explaining that if our answer to work with Kira was yes then they would play tape number 3 and have police officials and L to show up on TV. If the answer was no then they would play tape number 4.

"I'm guessing you're going to say no to him." I said as I interrupted L. They all turned to me in surprise and L said, "Yes as I was going to say can you please take tape 4 over to Sakura TV and authorize them to broadcast it." left after taking the tape with him. It seems after watching what happened at Sakura TV felt useless and managed to get out of the hospital the other day. After the door closed behind they then turned their attention to me, "How long have you been awake?" Asked Aizawa.

I scratched the back of my head and said sheepishly, "Uh, well I've been awake since Ryuzaki started explaining the contents of the tapes."

"So you decided to play dead for the moment." L said unimpressed. I pouted at that and muttered, "Well I wouldn't put it that way." I got up and started my stretches since my body had gotten stiff. They all looked at me bewildered and I just tilted my head at them and said confused, "What?"

"What are you doing?" I looked at them like they were stupid and said, "Stretching, duh." L said, "They mean why are you stretching?"

"I'm not used to sitting still for such a long time so my body got really stiff, another reason why I don't like sleeping." I told them. "The other reasons because you get nightmares right?" Matsuda asked curiously as I tensed up at that and gave out an uneasy, "...Yes." Matsuda not noticing the my uneasy expression then asked, "What are they about?"

I slightly paused in my stretching and then I said in a slightly menacing dark voice, "Nothing you need to know about...and Matsuda, don't ever ask me about my nightmares ever again." I looked up at him and looked him in the eye coldly as I said that. He had a frightened expression on his face that made me feel slightly bad so then I turned a 180 and gave a closed-eyed smile at him and said, "Don't worry too much about my nightmares Matsuda, you know what they say 'curiosity killed the cat'."

He gulped nervously at that and stuttered out, "Hehe, s-sure." I gave him one last smile before I went back to stretching well I was until someone-I wonder who- yelled out angrily, "Hey wait a minute! I think all of us deserve some answers! What could possibly make someone like you scared and what exactly happened to you and your family, you never said how your sister died and you haven't even mentioned your parents!"

If you can guess correctly who said that I swear I will give you my life's savings...well if you guessed Aizawa you are...correct! Well the joke's on you my life's savings is just a couple thousands of dollars...wow I'm not really worth much am I?

I turned to Aizawa without pausing my stretching and said calmly, "Everyone's afraid of something Aizawa, I'm no exception and about my family...I'd rather not talk about it." He looked ready to protest again and I spoke before he could say anything, "My past is something I don't talk about because if you knew the bullshit I had to go through you'd either be horrified, afraid, and questioning my sanity. To be honest even I sometimes wonder how I managed to stay sane."

Before anyone could anything walked back in and said, "Ryuzaki I delivered the tapes to Sakura TV like you asked it should be on in a moment."

'_Thank you ! You just unintentionally saved me from an interrogation.' _I thought as L went to turn on the TV and they all turned their attention to Sakura TV as they started playing the tape that said that we had 4 days to decide if we wanted the directive general of the NPA to die or L.

_**The Next Day **_

I was sitting sideways in the chair with my legs over on of the arm rests across from L as walked in talking about how most of the countries voted on L appearing on TV. '_Hm the way I see it you could kill an old man that looks like he's gonna kick the bucket any day now or a genius detective who has a chance of actually catching Kira...sometimes I really do wonder if any of those people have any functioning brain cells.' _I thought as I started focusing on what they were saying for the moment. "I think it's the most appropriate choice given the options...Well we still have 3 days before it happens. Maybe we can find some countermeasure after all this it would really annoy me, if I'm killed by the first person who jumped on the Kira band wagon." He said as he ate his cake.

At everyone's state of confusion L looked up at me and said, "I'm guessing you've figured it out too Mizuki?" I looked at him with a teasing grin on my face as I said, "Who me? What makes you think that I figured it out?" He took another bite of his cake and then said, "Hm, its because there are times when you always seem to see beyond what I can or even see small hints that go completely over my head." I chuckled at that and said, "I guess you're right. There's a second Kira, am I right?" Everyone was in a state of shock at my claim as L nodded and said, "That is correct I too believe that, but what makes you think that this is a second Kira?" He started rolling around a strawberry from his cake on the plate. I smirked before as quick as lightning I snatched the strawberry off his plate before he could stab his fork into it. I could feel everyone's surprise and their eyes on me from my actions and I then nonchalantly examined the strawberry in my hand, I could tell everyone wanted to see if I was gonna take off my mask to eat it so then I said, "There's a lot of things that stood out to me like why did he kill people who weren't big criminals there's no reason he would have to prove he was Kira by killing those TV hosts, so he killed people who would the least likely be killed by the first Kira, not only that but from what you told me there were 2 police officers that died the second they go to the station and if it were the first Kira he needs a name and a face but this Kira only needed a face. The next thing would have to be their actions, from what I've seen while the first Kira doesn't care much of what people on TV think. You could say he a bit of narcissists or even has a god complex, he sees himself above them like insignificant ants who aren't worthy of his time. Why would he be so...shallow? The last thing I noticed was...the way he talked." I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I kept looking at the stolen strawberry, '_I wonder...'_

"The way he talked?" Asked confused. "What does the way he talk have to do with anything?" Said Matsuda. "The tape that was first played at Sakura TV he said, 'That was punishment for always speaking in cynical terms against me on television.' but then he says, 'he too has dared to defy Kira.' then this Kira goes back and says that he's Kira. If he truly believed he's Kira why go switching from saying me and Kira. Either he's not very smart or...it was a slip up that nobody noticed. Hm, but I guess the shallowness and their voice supports my second theory."

I looked up at L to see him staring at the strawberry in my hand as he said, "What exactly is that theory?" I smirked at him as I made my choice I carefully put the strawberry through the eyehole in my mask making sure not to poke my eye out with it as I saw his eyes widen at my actions and everyone else disappointment of not seeing my face.. The strawberry went down my mask and then reached my mouth as I started chewing on it and then said, "Hm, not bad. Anyways my theory is that the second Kira is a girl or more likely a fangirl."

"What makes you think its a fangirl?" Asked Naomi confused. "Only a fangirl would be so shallow as to kill people who spoke against Kira, I'm guessing anyone who criticizes a person would be an enemy that needs to be eliminated in her eyes, an obstacle in their way. The voice is another hint it makes sense that guy who has a deep voice would want to make their voice completely unrecognizable to they change it to a higher pitch and since a girl's voice is much higher pitched, logically it would make sense to change it to a deep voice."

"Ryuzaki from what Mizuki said if you had to put a number on it what the probability of a second Kira." L gave gave me a critical gaze as he then said, "Well before I would have said that there'd be more than 70% chance but now based on what Mizuki has said I'd say it'd be around a 85% probability of there being a second Kira and a 66% chance of the second Kira being a girl." He gave a blank face before saying, "I really don't like the way he operates, it not like Kira."

"Not like him?" Asked a confused Matsuda. "In the past he has avoided killing innocent people with the exception of those who were trying to catch him. Anyway if we can capture one Kira I think that will provide us with a lot of insight as to how we can find the other one." He then turned to and said, " I'd like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us on this investigation." At L's request the Task Force looked at one another in bewilderment and then said, "If you want my son to join the Task Force does this mean you no longer suspect him?"

"Well...I can't say that he's completely cleared but his deductive abilities would be invaluable to us right now." I looked at sadly, I really did feel bad for him since he sounded so hopeful about him not being Kira. Then he looked up at l and said, "If my son wants to cooperate with you then I have no reason to prevent it."

"I appreciate that. However, please don't tell him that we think this latest Kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. We want to make it appear to him that we're still chasing the same Kira." They all grudgingly agreed and then they all stood up and started working on one thing or another and then I was just me and L facing each other. It was silent until L said, "You ate my strawberry." He had a slight glare now and I just gave him a shit eating grin before saying, "Did I?...Hm I guess I did eat it, I guess I was hungry." I was pretty hungry though I don't eat around the Task Force since I don't want to take off my mask. "If you were hungry you could've told me so that I could have Watari bring you some food." He said monotonously. I leaned back in my chair and then said, "Nah, it's pretty hard to eat through a mask and I don't really want to take it off or at least not now-"

"Are you suggesting that sometime in the future you will take off your mask?" I tilted my head at him and gave a calculating grin and said, "Hm, I might be suggesting that...but anyways I'm not very hungry anyways." It seems luck was not on my side again since my stomach decided to growl. '_I guess after eating that strawberry my stomach decided to wake up and demand more food. Why is it that when I say I'm not hungry around these people that my stomach wants to make me look like a liar.'_ I looked up at L to see him look like he wanted to hold back a grin at my actions and I gave a small glare and said, "Don't say-"

"It seems you're stomach is always disagreeing with you when it comes to hunger." I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I turned away from him and crossed my arms. I know, pulling the silent treatment was childish of me but he-he was teasing me! Him! L, world's greatest detective was teasing me! I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a small thump sound in front of me, I turned to see that there was a bowl filled with different kinds of berries. I looked up to see that it was Watari putting it on the table in front of me. I looked at L to see him with his thumb to his mouth and staring at me as I glanced between him and the bowl. I finally sighed in defeat and said, "You didn't have to tell Watari to do that." I reached forward and grabbed the bowl and pulled my legs in so that they were also on the chair. I put the bowl so that it was between my chest and my legs and I mumbled out, "...Thank you." I could feel my face heating up at that as I looked down into the bowl and started dropping berries into my mask's hole.

As I sat there eating my bowl of berries I contemplated what was about to happen next which was...Light was going to join the Task Force. I scowled behind my mask, '_I'm going to have to hold myself back from stabbing his eyes out and slowly and painfully castrate him and disembowel him. Hm, I would castrate him first but then what organ would I remove first though? The heart and lungs are out since that would kill him too fast...I guess I'd go for the kidney's first then liver, intestines, stomach, hm...I could go for one of the lungs after but, I'm not sure if he'd still be alive at that point.'_

"Mizuki?" I heard someone ask as they knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see it was Matsuda nervously looking at me and I asked, "Yes?" He shuffled a bit from his spot then he said, "It's nothing...you just had a scary look in your eye." I chuckled as I thought back to my thoughts from a minute ago and say, "Ah, I was just thinking of something that I thought was pretty amusing." He gave me a skeptical look before going back to work and I went back to eating.

Today Light was coming here and I will admit now that I most definitely am sulking. I mean I know I won't be able to castrate and disembowel him, no matter how much I want to. So yeah I was sitting in my chair pouting about it...don't judge me. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, '_That must be Light. Well then just because I can't physically torture him doesn't mean I can't mentally torture him.' _I thought with a new evil grin appearing on my face. I turned in my chair just in time to see Light entering the room and Ryuk following behind him. I glanced towards Naomi to see her reaction which I was pleased to see she had a calm blank faced expression.

"After all I want to catch Kira as much as you do Ryuuga." Said Light. L stared back at Light unblinkingly as he said, "I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here." Then they all turned to the rest of the Task Force there as introductions went around.

"I'm Matsui."

"I'm Aihara."

"I'm Shoko."

"I'm Asahi."

"And I'm Mizuki, I'm sure you remember me Light." I said as I got up from my chair and walked towards them. I could feel Light's gaze linger on me for a second before Light then said as he turned to L, "Yes of course, and perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?"

"Please do, to keep things simple from this point on I'll call you Light...Ok lets get down to work you can start by looking over all the information we've collected. I'd also like you to examine these videos, they were sent to the TV station but were never aired. For security reasons you're allowed to take notes and all materials must remain here."

I sighed and slouched in my seat since all this was getting boring, they were just testing Light to see what he thought of the video. '_Should I take another job soon? It's not like anything big will happen these next couple of days other than the exchanging of tapes. Then L's freak out and after that Light and Misa meet...Hmm I have plenty of time and I don't really wanna be here when L has his freak out since I know him now it's kind of unnerving to see someone as composed as L to do that, it's almost like a bad omen.'_

"With Kira's power?! What do you mean by that Light?!" I looked over to see that Light had finished watching the tape and was now talking to the Task Force. '_ doesn't need to sound so surprised, he looks like he's overdoing it. a good officer yes, an actor...not so much.'_

After Light's long and boring explanation of why he thinks there is a second Kira that we already discussed about was done I looked over to see that the Task Force members were shocked about him figuring it out. '_Really I don't know why they're so surprised as much as I hate to admit it Light is a genius and he's smarter than L. Honestly they should be more surprised over the fact that I figured out more about the second Kira considering the fact that I tend to act like a completely idiot most of the time, which isn't technically a bad thing since that would mean they would underestimate my abilities.'_

"So you knew about this all along Ryuug- sorry Ryuzaki-which means this is another one of your tests." Light said as he folded his arms and looked up at L. "It wasn't my intention to test you, the truth is if I was the only one that thought there was a second Kira it wouldn't be too convincing but the fact that we both came to the same conclusion makes the theory that much more believable as expected you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help, it's decided then."

'_What am I chopped liver?'_ I thought as I pouted in the background.

"First we must focus on stopping this copycat, from what we've seen he sympathizes with the real Kira but clearly lacks his sophistication, I think he might even be willing to obey the original, if so we could lure him into a trap by sending our own message from the real Kira" Said L.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you literally took the words right out of my mouth." Light told L. "Oh and Light, I would like you to play the part of the real Kira." I say from my spot as Light's eyes widened in surprise. "Me as Kira?" He questioned L who then said, "Yes you're the only one that I can think of who would be able to pull something like this off."

'_I feel kind of insulted that he didn't think I could pull this off but also amused because of the fact that he asked Kira to act like Kira.' _I tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear L say, "At any rate we don't have time to waste. Do you think you could script a message from Kira in time to be aired in this evenings national news?" I saw as Ryuk laughed at Light's predicament. Light looks like he's pissed that L planned for him to be the first Kira since the start.

"Well!" I said as I suddenly stood up from my chair and everyone looked towards me. "As much as I would just love to stay here, I got things to do, like feed the cat, eat some spicy food-maybe some curry-, hm I could go to the park scare a couple of 5 year olds. That'd be fun, well for me not them. Anyways got places to meet and people to be, bye-bye!"

I heard a quiet, "Don't you mean places to be and people to see." I yelled back, "I know what I said!" As I was walking towards the door I heard L say, "Wait a minute Mizuki." I stopped in place and turned towards him in curiosity as he continued and said, "There are still things we need to inform Light of, like what you've gotten from the tapes." I slumped in place at what he said, '_But I don't wanna talk to the meanie Kira! I wanna stab his organs out!...Maybe I'm getting a bit too violent these days...nah.'_ I sighed before walking back towards them til I was standing near L and Light and then said, "As much as people are surprised by the fact that I'm a genius mostly because I know I can act like an idiot, one of my specialties is the fact that I am a strategist and as a strategist you have to be able to pick every single little detail out even the ones that are invisible to others. The one thing that I got from these videos is the fact that the second Kira is more than likely a girl or I guess you could say a fangirl."

"A fangirl?" Asked Light with a glint in his eye.

"Yes, since from what I saw the second Kira killed the people who were criticizing Kira and well the way I see it any diehard fangirl gets angry if their idol gets criticized badly. Not only that but the second Kira changed their voice so that it was deep and it's pretty obvious that when people want to not get recognized by voice they change it so that it's completely different , so girl would make it deeper and a guy would change it to a higher pitched voice. Considering the fact that this Kira is not very smart I'm guessing that they didn't think that through...their a pretty bad drawer too, it's kinda getting painful for me to look at it."

"Wow, I guess I never thought of it like that before, from what you said there's a bigger chance that this Kira could be a girl but, you can't rule out that there is still a chance that it could be a guy." On the outside I just nodded at him but on the inside, '_You little fucker! I know what I'm talking about, you just want people to doubt that theory so you have a bigger chance at finding the second Kira first. I outta strap you to a bed of nails and strap that bed of nails to the hood of a car so I can watch you suffer as we drive over speed bumps in a mall parking lot during an earthquake. I want you to somehow survive in a terrible car crash and somehow not survive a small fender bender on the way back from the hospital.'_

"Hm, I guess you're right." I said as I fake smiled at Light as I looked up at him with my one blue eye. "But I have to admit you are very smart to be able to pick out things like that when nobody else pays attention to." I gave him a cold look that only he would see before saying in a fake cheerful tone, "Thank you Light. Anyways, I still have things to do. You know how it is, and you guys need to start working on that script."

"Of course you're right. Let's begin." Said L as everyone started walking towards the chairs and I was about to started walking out when I felt a tug on my hand. I looked back to see L who was still standing in place. I gave him a question look then he said dead serious, "Be careful." My eyes widened in surprise that he figured out that I was going out for a job. My eyes softened at him and said, "What are you talking about? Don't you know I'm always careful, its my middle name you know." He gave me a half glare and half amused look before saying, "I'm serious Mizuki. I don't want you coming back hurt or worse." I knew what he meant by that, he didn't want me going out and dying. I looked him straight in the eye completely serious as I said, "I promise L, I won't go dying on you...I'm too stubborn to die and if I died who would annoy you guys. I'd get too boring around here without me." I watched as his mouth seemed to twitch upwards for a second before he let me go out the door.

'_Maybe, just maybe I have something to look forwards to by coming back alive everytime I go out.'_ I thought as I had a soft smile on my face and a warm feeling in my chest.

**LL:By the way people don't forget to leave a review on what you thought about and ask a question if you want! So I'll see you next time!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Better To Be Faceless

****LL: Well I have finally managed to get this chapter done FINAALLY! And I'm really sorry it takes me so much to update this, but right now I'm trying to pass precalculus and get good grades since this is my last year in high school so please be patient when it comes to me updating and thank you. ****

****REVIEW!****

****Chapter Song: One Republic- Secrets****

**Mizuki P.O.V**

"...Ookami are you done with phase one?"

"...Of course."

"Good, begin phase two of the operation." I stopped talking as I then started walking silently past the guards outside the building and I made my way towards the front entrance. While it is the most obvious place to go in through it's also the only place where I won't set off alarms all I had to do was hide in the shadows and I'd be completely hidden from the guards.

I smirked as I snuck past the guards and started walking towards a specific room. I ducked behind a couch as one of the guards patrolling inside passed by. '_This is just too easy.' _I continued walking in the shadows and in no time I was in front of an office. I pressed my ear against the door and silently listened for any movements. Nothing. I cautiously opened the door to see the room surprisingly empty. I walked around and observed the room for any clues, '_Where? Where? Where? Whe-ah there it is!_' I walked towards the shelves in the office and started skimming through the titles of the books before I came to one, "Atlas of Human Anatomy huh." I grabbed it and opened it up to see it was full of notes and there was a pocket in one of the books.

"I suggest you stop there." I froze as I then looked up to see a blonde haired man holding a gun aimed at me. I watched as he smirked in victory and started walking towards me arrogantly with every step. "So you're the one named Kitsune hm. I have to say you are very impressive. To be able to loop the security cameras so that it looks like they are still functioning and you got past the guards so easily, but your life ends here now."

"Wait! You might be wondering why I'm here." He paused for a second in his confusion as I managed to slip a knife down my sleeve. "I'm here to fuck everything up." I then threw the knife into the gun's barrel, it stuck to his gun as he then shot out a bullet.

"Ahh!" He yelled in pain as he held in his in pain. I had used the knife so that the bullet of the gun had no way of getting out so it only ended up hurting him from the bullet's recoil. I quickly threw another round of throwing knifes so that he ended up being pinned to the wall by his sleeves, he struggled as he tried getting out of it. "Guards!" He yelled as I grabbed the book and took the item in the pocket of it. I turned to the man pinned against the wall as I said, "Nice meeting you dickhead! I'll be sure to get you a gift next time, how does castration sound?" I watched as his face turned into an unhealthy shade of white. I turned towards the window and started running. I curled up as I smashed through it, luckily my clothes were made of tough material so I didn't end up getting cut. I tucked and rolled as I hit the ground and kept running and dodging bullets as I grinned behind my mask, '_There's nothing like getting your blood pumping and the adrenaline rush.' _I thought as I sprinted past the guards and managed to dodge the bullets aimed at me. I sprung off the ground and managed to flip myself over the wall surrounding the building that I just oh so lovingly payed a visit to. I kept sprinting through the forested area until I felt my legs burning and I was short of breath, I continued running past trees and jumping over large branches in my path. Eventually I came to a deserted road I walked towards a large pile of foliage, I quickly moved all of it so that it revealed a motorcycle. I got on and started the engine and sped out of the area as quickly as I could, '_They're going to eventually catch up, I need to get to the meeting place.'_

I continued speeding away from the building and I eventually came to a city, I went towards the more deserted area and eventually I stopped in a front of a building named, The Laughing Clown. '_Really? The Laughing Clown?' _I shook my head at the name as I went towards the back entrance. I took out a key and put in into the lock of the door and then I stopped as I looked at the sign next to it. There was a little clown grinning at me as he had his arms out, it didn't really look unusual for others but if you looked closely you would see that his hand was made out of a clear glass. I took off my glove and put my thumb on his hand.

"Fingerprint Approved." A computer voice sounded out as I smirked. I then opened the door as it easily opened and I walked through to see it was a bit run down, I continued walking deeper in the building until I came to a room completely filled with technology. I came to the computer that was surrounded by multiple screens and there was a figure sitting there typing at the computer.

"So I'm guessing it went well." The figure drawled out, I smirked at him and said, "Of course it did, I didn't even get a scratch on me." I mockingly sighed and then said, "While I'm out there risking my life, bullets flying and everything you're just here relaxing and eating jam, Ookami." I smirked as I could just feel his irritation, he turned in his chair and said, "Hey! You're the one who wanted me to stay here and manage the security cameras in that building and stop calling me Ookami and take off the stupid mask!" I pouted as I took off my fox mask and said, "It's not stupid and why can't I call you Ookami? You need an alias if you're working with me."

"It's idiotic and if you insist on calling me that then at least call me by my name when its just us." I kept pouting as I looked at him and said, "Fine. By the way Beyond you need to work on improving your skills with hacking, I was almost caught since they saw through the camera loop trick." He glared at me and said, "I'm doing the best that I can, you should remember that I'm still new at this." I waved off his glare and sat in the chair next to him and said, "Excuses, though I do have to admit you are getting better ."

Since Beyond was working for me I thought it would be good to bring him along this time even though I haven't trained him for long he is improving. I've been teaching him how to not only fight but I've also been teaching him about computer hacking. Even though he is a genius his progress with computer hacking is pretty...slow. '_I guess when it comes to deductive reasoning and killing he's good. With technology...not so much. He's definitely not a computer genius. Speaking of geniuses, I wonder how things are with the Task Force and L. Hopefully everything's going ok...L.'_

"You mind wiping that pathetic look off your face." Beyond said condescendingly, I gave him a sharp glare and said flustered, "What look?" He gave me a side glance and said, "You always get that stupid look on your face when you start thinking about Lawliet." I turned away from him as I said, "I don't know what you're talking about." On the inside though, '_Do I really get a look on my face when I think of L?'_

Unknowingly to me I didn't see as Beyond had a scowl on his face as he glanced at my figure one more time before we both fell into silence.

…

I was once again decked out in my Kitsune outfit and I was on my way to meeting my client, the one that hired me to steal the item from the building from before. This time though I decided to take Beyond with me as Ookami, it'd be good for him. While his computer skills were pretty low his ability with fighting has improved by leaps and bounds. While he's not as good as me, he's good enough to face most of what's thrown at him. '_Kinda hard to believe the scrawny guy that I brung home with me improved this much and now he isn't so scrawny anymore.' _I thought about how much muscle he had gained from training and I felt my face heat up as I realized where my thoughts had gone.

"I'm ready." I shook myself out of my thoughts as I turned around to see Beyond in his own outfit that we put together for his Ookami alias. It consisted of black loose fitting pants that were easy to move in and a black long sleeve shirt and a black jacket vest that had a hood on it with grey fur surrounding it and of course the last thing was his wolf mask, it looked pretty fitting for him.

It was a white mask that had a creepy smiling wolf that had parts of blue coming down its eyes and on the forehead of it. The hood of his vest had holes at the top so that the ears of the mask came out through there and the ears were pointed at the top. Got to say it looked good on him and the hood managed to hide his hair.

I nodded at Ookami and said, "Let's go." We both started walking towards the my motorcycle which was left outside of the hideout. I hopped on the motorcycle as Beyond got on behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I tried to ignore it and I started the engine and we sped off towards our destination.

The drive there was silent as I went as fast as I could without crashing and I managed to maneuver between the other cars and maybe even broke a few laws while getting to the meeting place, but eventually I arrived. Beyond and I both got off and I hid it from plain sight. We both walked the rest of the way, we twisted and turned through the alleyways until eventually we were surrounded by old warehouses. I looked out of the alley to see that our clients had already arrived, we both walked forward as they all gave their attention to us.

There were two cars, 4 bodyguards and my client. My client stepped forward as he smiled a sleezy grin. I internally grimaced.

"Hello Kitsune. I'm guessing you managed to get what I payed you for." He said as he gave an arrogant smirk. "Of course I managed to get it, Higuchi." I said in a deep voice as I took out the item that I stole from the inside of my jacket, I held it up for him to see. "My money?" He grinned as he said, "It's all here." He held up a suitcase and opened it up for me to see, I nodded as we both threw it at the same time I caught the suitcase as he unfortunately managed to catch even when I was aiming at his face.

"So what exactly are you going to be doing with that thing I stole for you?" He frowned at me as he observed my figure carefully and said, "I don't see how that's any of your business. I just pay you to do what I want. Though I would like to know who he is?" He motioned towards Ookami. I smirked, "How about a trade then? You tell me what you plan to do with that bank account information and I'll tell you about this guy here." He narrowed his eyes at me and contemplated for a second before he said, "Hm, how about you go first?" I boredly clicked my tongue before saying, "He's my new partner, Ookami. I took the guy since I needed an extra hand. Now what about you?"

He chuckled before he said, "Very well, I plan on taking over the and being the Head of Technology Development with the money in this bank account using this information. Of course it's not money, but by using this I can cause a bit of accidents to happen to the current head of Technology Development." I nodded at him and cheerfully said, "Well then, good luck to you on that Higuchi." I threw down a smoke bomb as I quickly got out of there before he could try anything- like killing me for money. I made sure Ookami got out of there as well before the smoke disappeared.

…

Beyond and I were back at the first hideout that I made, but I was thinking really hard on something. '_So this is how an idiot like Higuchi became the head of that technology department. I knew he was power hungry, but I guess I didn't know just how much if he killed the previous head. It's no real surprise that he abused the death note's power for his own goals. Then again I could use this to my advantage, since because of Kira there weren't any good mercenaries left that the Yotsuba group could hire and since I've already done this job for Higuchi, he will contact me for help and I could get in close to the Yotsuba group. That was the only reason I actually took a job from Higuchi...Anyways I should check in on the Task Force now that I'm back.'_

I sighed tiredly as I got up from my spot on the couch, I made sure that I had my orange mask on before I left. I decided not to travel there by shadows since lately it's been taking a lot out of me to use it. I got on my handy dandy motorcycle and sped through the empty streets, '_I guess I'm not surprised it's so empty out here, it's 2 in the morning. Still there's a very high chance that L will still be up at this time.'_

I finally got to the hotel and walked in without anyone noticing, which wasn't hard since the lobby was practically deserted so I had no problem getting to L's hotel room. I even made sure to keep my face hidden from the security cameras since an orange mask doesn't exactly scream trustworthy. I came to the door of the room and I crouched down as I started picking the lock, and with a click I unlocked it. '_Hm, 12 seconds, my new record.' _I thought with a bit of satisfaction. I turned the doorknob as I walked in and closed the door behind me. I looked around to a surprisingly empty room, '_I would think that at least L would be here.' _I walked away from the door as I started walking around the room. '_Might as well as explore and try and find someone.' _I left the living room and walked towards the kitchen to see it empty as well. '_Come on where is everyone! I was hoping that at least Watari was in the kitchen.'_

I started walking towards the bedrooms here. '_There's only two rooms, so there's gotta be someone in one of them.' _I walked towards the first one and opened the door to see...no one. I pouted in disappointment before I turned around and went towards the second room. I opened the door to see nothing out of the ordinary that was until I realized that on the bed there was a big lump. It took me another second to realize that the lump on the bed was actually...L. I stood there dumbfounded as it my mind was processing the fact that L was sleeping. I walked around the bed to the side curiously, so that i was on the side that he was facing. I knelt beside his bed as I looked at his face.

It was strangely peaceful as I studied his features from the dark circles under his eyes to his thin lips and watched as he took deep breaths in his sleep. It was...strange to see him like this, but not a bad strange. It's just usually I always see him calculating everything and something always on his mind and he's always observing everything. I kept studying him as he slept when I felt a bit of childish curiosity the more I looked at him, I took off my glove and reached my hand out and carefully and surprisingly gentle as I cupped his face in my hand. I quickly shook myself out of my daze and yanked my hand back as if he burned it.

'_What am I doing?! I can't- I can't let myself fall for him, it would be disastrous if I did, both for me and him.' _I fell back into my butt as I scooted away from him until my back hit the wall. I closed my eyes as I then sighed sadly. I stayed there as I then crossed my legs and arms and just let myself doze off in that half-awake state.

**L P.O.V **

I can just sent the Task Force home, since they hadn't been home in a while, so I gave them some time to spend with their families. I kept working as I reviewed the clues the this second Kira had given us, it seems like this Kira is meeting with a friend in Aoyama and shopping in Shibuya. Though it seems that Light and Matsuda will be scouting Aoyama and Aizawa and Soichiro will be going to Shibuya.

"L." I heard as my name was called. "Yes Watari?" I said as I turned around in my seat. "You should take a break and sleep". I opened my mouth to reject his request, but then I had to hold back an unexpected yawn. I blinked in surprise before I calculated the last time I had actually gotten any sleep, which was last week. I turned my attention to Watari and said, "I guess I could get a couple hours of sleep, I won't get much done here." I stood from my seat and started walking towards one of the rooms.

I lied down on the bed as I closed my eyes and started drifting to sleep. It was when I was sleeping that I suddenly felt something brush against my face, I stayed still as then as I felt it leave as suddenly as it came. I stayed still for a second as I started to become more aware of my surroundings as I listened. There was a silent sound of shifting as it got a bit farther and then it was quiet again. I stayed motionless for less than 2 minutes before I finally decided to open my eyes. It was dark as I opened my eyes to see...an orange mask. I paused for a second before I realized that the orange mask was that of Mizuki. I studied her to see her leaning against the wall, with her legs and arms crossed.

"Mizuki." I called to her, she stayed still and didn't respond to me. I frowned a bit as I got up and looked at her mask to see the one eye that showed through her mask was closed and I saw that she was breathing deeply. '_She's sleeping.' _I thought as I was a bit surprised to see her sleeping so soundly. The more I looked at her the more I was tempted to remove her mask just from sheer curiosity. I reached my hand out towards her mask, but then I stopped as halfway there, '_I can't, doing so would break the trust that she has in me if she would ever find out that I had already taken off her mask. Even from what I've seen she's more than likely wake up if I even touch her' _I retracted my hand.

"Good choice." I felt a bit startled as I heard that voice. I looked up to see Mizuki looking at me with her amused blue eye.

**Mizuki P.O.V **

I looked at a surprised L as I finally revealed the fact that I was awake. I was alert since I heard him move, I was just pretending to be asleep to see what he would do. I was a bit angry that he was about to take off my mask while I was sleeping, but he really proved that I could trust him more when he changed his mind. Now though I thought it was pretty amusing to see L so surprised.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked with what I could see was a bit of nervousness. I smirked a t him and said, "I was awake the whole time." He put his thumb to his mouth silently as he started thinking deeply, '_I guess he doesn't really know what to say to after I saw him almost take off my mask.' _

"I apologize." I looked up at him surprised, I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide open at this point. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It was silent in which I could see L waiting in anticipation as to what I would say. I felt my mouth twitch and a bubbling feeling start building up as my shoulders shook. Then I finally let out a loud laugh as I threw back my head as I fell to a fit of laughter and L stood there dumbfounded. After a while I finally calmed down and I let out a breathe as I said, "Sorry about that, I just didn't really expect you to say sorry, I just found it to be pretty funny." He nodded albeit a bit confused.

I finally decided to make my decision, I nodded to myself as I looked him in the eye and said, "Do you really want to see under my mask?" I asked him. He looked at me blankly and he thought and then said, "While I am curious as to your appearance, I'd rather you trust me than to force you to take off your mask."

I nodded at his answer and then said, "I do trust you, but I want you to be able to trust me too. I need to know L, do you trust me?" I looked at him dead serious as I waited for his answer. He chewed on his thumb as he thought after about a minute he looked at me with determination, "I do trust you, I don't really know why but I feel like I do."

'_Hopefully I won't regret my decision and this doesn't get me killed.' _

I lifted my hand as I reached up to take it off, I paused for a second to let the suspense build up and then I took it off and up at L. He took in a sharp breath as he studied my features, I watched as he stared at my unusual eyes.

"Heterochromia…" He mumbled out. I grinned at him and said, "Yup definitely not something people would expect from me and especially since purple eyes are pretty rare, definitely my most eye catching features." I smiled at him as he kept studying my face. Then I blinked in confusion as he suddenly looked away. I stood up and walked towards him and got a closer look at his face to see it was a bit...darker. Was he blushing? I tried to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up, but I couldn't help but let one loose. L turned to me as I started to laugh and I stopped long enough to say, "If you find me pretty you could've just said so instead of blushing like a schoolgirl you know?" I watched as his face lit up like a cherry, then he suddenly turned around and walked out of the room probably to spare himself of any more embarrassment. I grinned as I put on my mask and went after him, "Hey L, there's no shame in thinking I'm pretty!" I walked back into the living room area of the hotel to see L sitting in his chair going over the Kira case. I laid down on the couch just watching as he worked, even though I knew he's gone over it a million times. I closed my eyes behind my mask as I just listened to him shuffling papers around.

"Why do you continue to wear that mask?" I looked up from my spot on the couch to see him still looking at the papers. I thought a long while about what I was going to say since I wear the mask for multiple reasons, "...I don't like how I look, but at the same time I pride myself in how I look." I heard him stop shuffling papers as I continued with my explanation, "I look so much like my mother, and I always saw her as beautiful...It makes it that much harder to look at myself in the mirror and since I got both my mother and father's eyes, I both love it and hate it since my sister also had father's eyes. I hate my father, but I loved my sister so much." I said as I lifted my hand to touch my eye only to feel plastic.

"_Looking at my appearance only reminds me of everything that I hate and lost. Father, mother, and my sister. I hate that I look like them, but I also love the fact that I will always have a part of them with me. It's mostly my left eye that I hate, every time I see it, it reminds me of when father was angry or reminds me of how Hinata would look towards me for help, her eyes were full of fear, sadness, and it reminds me of how she was looking towards me, screaming at me to help her and I couldn't do anything.' _I was deep in my thoughts as I was clenching my hands so hard that my knuckles turned white and I was digging my nails into my palms. I was startled out of my thoughts as I felt something touch my hand. That something turned out to be L, he was looking at me with a blank face, but as I looked deep into his eyes I could see a bit of underlying worry. I stopped clenching my hands as I realized that they were bleeding a bit. I ignored the pain as I wiped the blood on my pants as I went to put my gloves back on. L's hand stopped me from putting on my gloves by taking them out of my hand, and in my shock I didn't try and stop him, he then grabbed me by the wrist and continued to silently drag me towards the bathroom.

He let me towards the bathroom and he had me sit on the sink and started looking for something, he finally came back with a first aid kit in hand. He then started bandaging my hands for me as I quietly watched him work. Eventually he finished bandaging my hands and I looked blankly as I observed his work. I looked up at him and said one word, "Why?"

He give me a blank stare and said nothing it was silent for a moment before he took a step closer and without a word took off my mask and I let him and what he did next left me in shock. I felt something press against my lips. I was frozen in shock and when I finally managed to get my brain functioning enough to think, _'...He's...kissing me? L is kissing me.' _


	17. I Give Up, I Fell For A Genius Idiot

****LL: I have finally finished it! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as much and I'm sorry but I've been busy with trying to find a job and filling out college application so I might not be able to update until January. Please don't be mad!****

****REVIEW ****

****REVIEW****

****REVIEW****

****Chapter Song: Twenty one pilots- Stressed Out****

**No P.O.V **

Mizuki was typing furiously on the computer as she was looking up information. The Task Force looked as she was angrily typing into her computer it was a wonder that she hadn't broken it. In reality Mizuki was searching up random topics in a hope that she'd get her mind off of what happened with...L.

The Task Force then all looked towards L as he was turned away from Mizuki and was drinking some coffee. It was obvious that there was a deep tension between them ever since they had come back. "It's been like this for almost a week." Whispered Matsuda to Aizawa.

"I know."

"What do you think happened?" They all went quiet as Mizuki shut her laptop in frustration that everyone looked at her in question before she said, "I'm getting some fresh air. I'll be on the roof if you need me." As Mizuki left the room everyone let out the breathe they were holding in as the tension lessened.

"...Uh Ryuzaki?" Called Matsuda. L paused as he was about to take a drink and he turned his head as he said, "Yes Matsuda?"

"Did something happen between you and Mizuki?" He gave him Masuda a blank stare and said, "What makes you think anything happened?" Everyone gave him looks of disbelief at his answer as Aizawa said, "Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that it looked like she was murdering her laptop and you were both ignoring each other." L took another sip of his coffee and said, "Why do you think that her being angry has anything to do with me?" Everyone gave him an unimpressed look at his question. They all shook their head at him as they let it go and went back to work. Watari just gave L a disapproving look. He squirmed in his seat as he was on the end of that look then he sighed and stood from his seat and started walking in the direction of the roof.

**Mizuki P.O.V**

I stood on the roof as I started pacing back and forth, eventually I got sick of it and started practicing some fighting moves with a bit of gymnastics thrown in. I continued throwing punches and jabs as I imagined invisible enemies around me. As I threw punches and dodged an invisible enemy fists. I continued with going through the practice as I added some kicks and flipped back to get some space and got back into my fighting stance. Even though I was very tired after that I felt a bit better getting out all of the emotions I've been bottling up ever since the incident that happened. I sighed as I got out of my stance and sat on the ground and laid on my back to look at the dark sky. I threw my arms over my eyes and laid there and tried not to think about it..it...him...that. '_Damn it!' _

I felt my face twist into a scowl behind my mask. I threw back my head on the ground in frustration. '_Stupid Kira, stupid L, stupid kiss. I was actually getting the hang of distancing myself and trying not to get close but he goes out and does that. He ruined everything! I can't drag him down and I can't just quit being Kitsune. Not only that but he had the nerve to say that Light's his first friend that he's ever had!'_

I felt like pulling my hair out instead I started pacing again as I got up and instead I walked towards the ledge and sat on it and just tried to clear my head and look at the surrounding area. It was full of bright lights and some cars were still out and about. As I looked towards the ground I stood up on the ledge and started walking on it. It was strangely calming to think I'm so close to going splat and dying. I closed my eyes and just relaxed as I felt the breeze go through my short hair. I yelped out in surprise as I felt a hand clamp onto my arm and yank me off the ledge and I nearly tripped on the ground if the same hand weren't still holding on my arm.

"What on the world are you thinking?" Yelled the person. I looked up to se L and a very angry L. His face was still it's blank self but I could see the slight furrow of his eyebrows and narrowing of his eyes which were the most emotional I've seen them. They were angry. I felt all the anger from before start building up again as I glared at him I shook his hand off my arm as I yelled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You looked like you were about ready to jump!"

"Well I wasn't you dumbass!" He fell quiet as I yelled at him. "Do you really think that me jumping would solve anything? I've known for a long time that getting myself killed won't bring me any good it won't bring me happiness and it definitely won't bring my sister back!" It was quiet as I was breathing hard and then I said, "I'm not that weak willed that I would take my life…" I looked away from him as I went back to sitting on the ledge and I looked down at all the people walking around.

"...but you still think about doing it don't you?"

I felt my chest hurt as I thought more about it. I took a deep breathe before I finally answered his question a minute later, "It's hard not to...everywhere I look everyone has someone to count on whether it be family or friends. I had my sister and my sister had me. I was the one she was always counting on and...and I failed her. I'm alone in a place where no one wants me and I don't want anyone. I don't want anyone because nobody needs me."

As I kept looking down as all the people on the street I was so deep into thought that it wasn't until I felt his arms around my shoulder that I tensed up. "You really are an idiot." I felt something bubbling in my throat as I let out a snort and eventually I was laughing my guts out as I ended up leaning on L as he was hugging me. I continued laughing as he held me by my shoulders I ended up leaning back on hi as I was still laughing eventually I calmed down. I was quiet for a second before saying, "Yeah I guess I am."

I really am. I want happiness more than anything, but I don't let myself get closer to others because of what I do and what happened to my family. I don''t let myself be happy because I truly don't believe that I don't deserve it. I felt as he continued hugging me and he put his chin on my head. I sighed as I said, "You're not giving up on me are you?"

"No."

"You do remember that I am a criminal most would say I'm just like Kira or no better than him."

I felt him gently let me go as I turned to him in curiosity and sadness. '_I wonder if what I said made him realize that Kira and I are similar. Way too similar for him to be comfortable to be around much less like.' _

"While I acknowledge the fact that you kill people like him, I believe you two to be very different." I blinked in surprise as he continued talking, "I know that both of you kill criminals and while no matter the situation killing in wrong, but I also know that you both kill for different reasons and feel different about killing. Kira is a killer who feels his way is justice, like he believes himself to be some god who feel no guilt over his victims. I could see the way you are when you come back from your little trips you always end up with a sad look in your eye that you hide with jokes and insults. You hate the fact that you kill, you feel sad over their deaths and you let yourself suffer the emotions that come with killing. You are not like Kira Mizuki. You're nothing like him and don't you ever believe that you're anything like him. You're kind, sarcastic, smart and selfless." I was wide-eyed as I listened to his whole speech. '_He-I-the-what?'_ I thought as I felt my brain process what he was saying. I felt the emotions my heart skip a beat as I continued to look at him with a blank face. I looked at his blank expression for any lies, but all I saw was plain honestly. He hesitated as he said, "You say that nobody needs you, you're wrong...I need you." He said as he nearly whispered the last part. I felt my eyes mist up from behind my mask as I thought, "_No, no, no…" _But I felt my resolve start breaking down the more I looked at his face. The way his eyes were looking at me with eyes filled with warmth. I turned around as I lifted my mask a little to wipe the tears from my eyes.  
"...Are you crying?" I heard L ask behind me.

"No...my eyes are just sweating." I could just feel the disbelief rolling off of him.

"Unbelieveable." I heard him mutter. I turned around at that as I made sure my mask was on right. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you still have the nerve to make a joke in a serious situation."

"That's what makes up 50% of my personality you'll have to live with it if you want this to work out." I looked up at him as I saw his eyes widen in surprise. "You mean-"

I felt my eyes soften as I sighed and looked at him with one eye. "Yes I'm willing to make this work out between us, but there has to be rules." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked at me completely serious, "What are they?"

"First, no one else can know. Not only would there Task Force go up in chaos because of the fact that world class detective is going out with criminal there's also the fact that it could get out to people and we both have very dangerous enemies it wouldn't be good if they decided to get together to get rid of both of us, though Kira has gotten rid of a lot of them I'd rather not risk it. Another thing is...please don't end up getting yourself killed because of Kira L. I don't want end up going to another funeral."

I saw the barely noticeable softening of his features as I saw nod at my conditions, "I promise you we'll get through this." I felt my chest tighten at the way that he said we, I couldn't help hope that he wouldn't break his promise.

"I can agree with not telling the Task Force, but we have to tell Watari." I felt my face flush for a second as I thought about telling someone about me...and, L. In a...relationship. It just barely set in as I thought about it. I'm in a relationship with L. I felt myself blush to the tip of my ears I'm pretty sure L knew since my ears and neck were exposed.

I cleared my throat as I weakly said, "You mean to say that we tell Watari that you and I...are in a relationship." I felt the childish need to fidget from the amount of nervousness I was feeling. "Well we are in a relationship...aren't we?" I felt a bit of panic as I heard a bit of hurt confusion in his voice. I stumbled through the words as I said, "Wha-O-of course we are! I mean, we are, but if you don't want-then- I just-" I cut off as I looked up at L to see him with an amused look in his eyes. I scowled as I realized that he was joking I walked towards him as I punched him on the arm, hard. "That wasn't funny!" I watched as he rubbed his arm in the spot that I hit him and I pouted as I saw his mouth twitch upwards.

"I disagree, from my point of view it was very amusing see you so flustered."

"So glad I can provide some entertainment." I said dryly. I turned around with my arms crossed as I said, "Sometimes you really are a jerk…"

'_He honestly scared me for a second!' _

"Come on Mizuki, can't you take a joke." I heard his monotone voice drawl out with a hint of teasing tone to it. I sharply turned around as I heard him and practically yelled out, "I can too take a joke! I make jokes all the time!" I could just feel the amusement coming off of him as I haughtily started walking back inside the hotel to get to the Task Force. "You know what we should be getting back to work! Got lots to do you know all that stuff catch Kira, hail justice all that jazz."

I could faintly hear him give out a snort as I walked through the door to get to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come up and in that time L managed to catch up. "So...you are fine with Watari knowing?" I felt the blush come back full force as my voice cracked out in embarrassment, "Fine! You can tell him, it's your choice after all."

It wasn't the fact that I was embarrassed of being in a relationship with L, I'm embarrassed because of the fact that not in a million years would I be able to imagine myself in a relationship with someone and also because I still can't get that kiss we shared out of my head. I've never had had an interest in finding a partner, never even toyed with the thought!

'_Now that I think about it...L was my first kiss, as cheesy as that sounds...wait, was that his first kiss too?'_ I shook my head at that thought, '_No that couldn't be he's like what 22?'_

It's no surprise that L ended up being my first kiss because of the way that I grew up. I wasn't like the other girls that dreamed about their prince charming and went out with friends and had fun. '_Not like I had any friends to go out and have fun with. Between running from the police, watching anime and reading manga, and dodging bullets I didn't exactly have much of a life...Now that's just depressing.' _

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the elevator doors open and L and I got on. When we finally got to the floor the rest of the Task Force was on L walked through the door first as I followed behind him.I saw as the rest of the Task Force watched us like a bomb was about to go off. It wasn't until we both sat down- me in my chair and L was on the couch- that someone- I wonder who?- said something, "So...did you guys finally kiss and makeup?" If it wasn't tense before then it definitely was now. '_Matsuda, you truly are an idiot.' _

"I'm sorry I'm not completely sure what to you're referring to, but if you're talking about if Ryuzaki and I are on good terms then yes we are."

'_Yup, __**very**_ _good terms.'_

At my words everyone let out the breathe that they've been holding in. "So you're not going to try and tear his throat out?" I heard Aizawa ask. I felt my eye twitch at that as I answered back annoyed, "What makes you think that I was going to do that in the first place?"

I saw as all of the Task Force gave me looks of incredulity, "With the way that you were abusing your laptop…" Ukita said as he trailed off as he saw the narrowed eye behind my mask. I turned away from them as I opened my laptop and said, "Let's all get back to work."

…

I was getting ready and dressing as Haruka since today the day in which that L goes to To-Oh and ends up meeting...Misa. I felt my face go into a grimace, don't get me wrong I'm sure somewhere deep, deep, way deep down she's a nice person-er-maybe? Honestly though I hate her she's the reason L died in the anime and the hate I harbor for her probably will never change or go away. The same goes for Rem, but I know for now I gotta play nice with both of them or they might just get tempted to find someway to kill me whether it be framing me for something or ratting me out. Hopefully not the latter since if they do manage to catch me well I'd get a one way ticket to death row. I'm pretty sure even L wouldn't be able to get me out of that, if he did it'd be a miracle.

Though I couldn't do much these past days with the Kira tapes and all since I can't change Misa and Light meeting since it was because of that they get imprisoned.

I made my way towards the university as I went through the back alleys-my mask brings way too much attention to me. I always end up getting looks from everyone that ranged from suspicion to curiosity and even fear, so yeah I want to avoid that so I took all the back alleys. I mean I couldn't gone with L in his limo but I want absolutely zero suspicion of him and I being together. Me coming to the university would him would make people talk and I don't want to even give people the idea that we'd be together...even if we are.

I walked through the gates as I just started wandering around since I still hadn't caught sight of L. It wasn't until I spotted Light and Kiyomi Takada walking together that I decided to shadow them. I saw as Light finally caught sight of L sitting on the bench reading. L looked up in fake happiness as he and waved and said, "Hey Light! How's it going?" As he said the last part emotionlessly I started getting closer to their spot. As they were talking I decided I wanted a more...clear spot to watch them...and I also wanted to look cool and mysterious when I finally spoke up...so I climbed the tree so that I was above Light and L. I looked down at them as I started paying attention to their conversation, "Is it okay to be here? Didn't you say you were afraid to appear in public."

"Yeah I did, but then I realized that as long as you're not Kira I should be safe. The fact is that you're the only one on the outside who knows me as L. IN the unlikely event that I die in the next few days I've instructed your father and everyone at headquarters to assume that you are Kira...Besides you told me yourself that you missed having me around at school so I figured why not come back for a little change of pace. As long as it doesn't kill me, college is a lot of fun."

I watched as they were below me as they continued their conversation which honestly had gotten boring I watched on blankly until I saw L stand from his seat on the bench.

"Hey, you wanna have some cake with me in the cafeteria?" Light turned to walk as L was putting on his shoes. "Sure. I have a break now anyway." I watched on as I gave a pout, '_I was waiting for a long time should've brought some of that cake he was talking about.' _As I caught sight of Misa to see her running towards Lights with Rem right beside her, I jumped down the tree and slowly and sneakily started walking towards them as I heard Misa yell out, "Light there you are! I had a photoshoot nearby so I thought I'd come by to see you. Oh this must be a friend of yours! He looks so different, unique." I glared at her as she stepped closer towards them.

I walked until I was behind Light and made sure I was angled in a way that Light shielded L and Misa's view of me. "Hi there I'm Light's girlfriend Misa Amane nice to meet you."

'_I wish I could say the same, but I don't so I won't.' _I stepped out from behind Light as I said, "Ah, Light you never mentioned a girlfriend." They all jumped startled from my appearance. I saw as Misa's face frown and she looked at me with cautiousness and a bit jealousy. She stepped closer to Light and said, "Who're you?" I saw her eyes looking at my mask as she glanced above my head even though I'm pretty sure we both know that she wouldn't be able to see my name with the mask. I looked at her blandly as I said, "My name is Haruka Fujimoto."

"And I'm Hideki Ryuga." He demeanor changed as she looked towards L and looked at him confused as I saw her glance up and say, "Huh? Hideki Ryu-"

"Yeah he has the exact same first and last name as the famous idol. Pretty bizarre huh?"

'_I'm honestly holding back all my anger so that I don't end up "accidentally ripping her throat open.'_

The only thing that was really holding me back was the fact that Rem is standing right behind Misa sending me cautious gazes as I pretended to not see her. I watched as Misa also kept sending me cautious looks as I saw Light looking at L as he started laughing a bit.

"Light...you're a lucky guy."

'_Now I have to hold myself back from punching L's lights out. Honesty! They may not know that I'm your girlfriend but still!' _I clenched my hand as I sent a small glare towards L.

"I have been a huge fan of yours since the August issue of Eighteen."

I saw as Misa's face lit up in happiness as she said, "What?! Really? That's so sweet of you!"

That's when the first couple of people finally caught sight of Misa and before we knew it we were swamped with people all who knew Misa. I saw as L sneaked behind Misa and while I knew that he needed Misa's phone so that you know he doesn't die but I still couldn't but feel angry for what was about to happen even if it is an accident.

"No way! Somebody just touched my butt!" Everyone's eyes turned to L as he was standing behind Misa with a surprised look on his face as he was caught red handed. He froze for a second as he then yelled out, "This is an outrage! Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable! I will find whoever is responsible for this." As Misa giggled and said, "Oh Ryuga you're so funny." I watched as L rubbed the back of his head I glared a bit at him as I made my way towards his side as I went unnoticed by everyone else. I watched as I saw Misa's manager make her way through the crowd around us. "Misa, it's time or were you planning to be late again." Her manager said sternly.

"No. I-I'm sorry Yoshi." Stuttered out Misa as her manager took a hold of her arm. "Let's go."

"Oh ok." She said as they started walking away. Misa turned around as waved and she yelled out, "Bye Light I'll see you after I'm done with work! Miss you already!"

I turned to L and Light and said, "Well then wasn't she nice." I managed to say that without sarcasm surprisingly. L nodded as he said, "Now then perhaps we should get going."

"Yeah. Actually can you go on ahead I need to go use the restroom." Light said. "I guess we'll see you in the cafeteria then." I said with a cheerful tone as L and I started walking side by side. I kept my head forward as I quietly told him, "You know you could've just let me get her phone, unlike you I could've done it without nearly getting caught." He stumbled a bit as I said that. I smirked a bit as he then said, "Ah, so you caught that."

I snorted before I said, "To me it was pretty obvious. You really need to work on your pick pocketing skills. If you ever want to pickpocket someone ask me if I'm there. Don't do something if you're gonna end up getting caught doing it."

"...You're just mad because I ended up touching her backside aren't you?" I stared at him in surprise as he looked into the holes of my mask even though they were covered so that I could see out but they couldn't see my eyes. He looked at me seriously as he said, "I could feel you're glare on me the whole time." I felt my face beat in embarrassment and anger but before I could say anything Misa's phone started ringing as L took it out of his pocket and raised it in the air. I looked as I felt my anger start receding the more I looked on. As I could see Light standing further away from us with the phone to his ear and L was looking at the phone with what looked like amusement. I saw as Light turned around and it took everything I had not to burst out in laughter with the irritated look on his face. L finally answered the phone, "Yes? Hello?"

I saw from my spot as Light said something into the phone before I heard L say, "Oh is that you Light? I guess someone must of dropped this phone in all of the commotion earlier on….Uh, hello?" I watched as Light walked closer and I was able to hear what he was saying, "That;s Misa's phone you have. I can give it back to her."

"Oh I see, that makes sense." As L hung up Misa's phone and turned around and gave the phone to Light and started walking again. L only managed to get 5 feet away before his own phone started ringing.

I watched as L took his cell phone out and answered, "Yes?...Yes I see so it's done then...I understand." He hung up as he looked over to Light and I and said, "I'm not exactly sure how you'll take this but regarding Misa Amane there's something you should know...We've taken her under custody under suspicion of being the second Kira." I started internally laughing as I could just sense Light's panic. Ryuk was already laughing at Light's misfortune. L continued as he said, "We gathered physical evidence from the envelopes that were sent by the second Kira in particular we recovered hairs and fibers from the masking tape used to seal matched what we found in Misa's room. There would be a public uproar if it gets out that she's been apprehended as the second Kira though officially we have charged her manager with drug possession and she's a voluntary witness, but I doubt any of this will get out."

…

As L and I were on our way towards the Task Force headquarters as I was lying back in L's limo and I was looking up as I was in thought. I was brought out of my thoughts as L said, "You were jealous weren't you?"

I looked over at him in confusion as I said, "What?"

"When I said that Light was a lucky guy you were jealous, it's alright you can admit it." I looked at him with a scowl on my face behind my mask as I saw him with an amused look on his face as he was biting his thumb. I then gave him a blank stare and said, "I feel as if you get too much amusement out of teasing me."

"Well it has become one of my favorite pastimes." I gave him a blank stare as I pouted a bit before we finally arrived at headquarters. We went up to the room in silence as we got serious.

We walked in L padded over to the couch in front of the TV as I went over to the seat on the side of the TV. I leaned back into the seat as I stretched out my arms.

"Watari has she said anything yet?"

"No, she hasn't spoken a word." Spoke Watari.

"Get me a visual of her will you?"

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes and quickly." The TV flickered on as the Task Force all looked on in shock to see Misa shackled up in a straightjacket and chains.

"Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of this?" Yelled out Mr. Yagami once he shook off the shock of seeing Misa. "I've apprehended her on suspicion of being the second Kira, I'm afraid this is necessary."

"Chances are Amane is guilty. There seems to be enough evidence to convict her but all the same…" Mr. Yagami said as he trailed off at the end. "Yes there can be no mistake now we need a confession out of her. We need to know how she kills whether she knows Kira and if so, who he really is. Watari take the necessary precautions but beyond that you're free to do whatever has to be done ok, just make her speak...Oh and Mr. Yagami, Light has now become our prime suspect and I'm probably going to bring him for interrogation as well. Please be prepared for that."

I looked at the screen as I then said, "Honestly it could've been worse for Misa when it comes to getting her to talk." Everyone glared at me as I raised an eyebrow behind my mask. "How could it have possibly got any worse for her she's chained down!"

I shrugged as I said, "L could've had me do it and while I know most of you would think I would use physical force to get her to talk, but you're wrong. I go for a more psychological way of doing things."

Everyone looked at me in disbelief as Matsuda then said, "Mizuki I don't really think she would started confessing if you were just trying to get her to talk by talking to her."

I hummed as I said, "You'd be surprised psychological talks are just a different form of torture that doesn't damage the body but the mind. Though I can agree that me having a talk with Misa wouldn't be good."

"How come?" Questioned Aizawa. I looked up as I looked him in the eyes with a hard stare and said, "Because if I did I'd damage her mind to the point that she'd hang herself or throw herself off a building...it's happened before...Some people can't handle so many pulls and twists into their psyche. Though if you do want me to talk to her I would need supervision so I know when not to go too far." I looked over in question towards L as he bit his thumb his concentration and his eyes flashed up towards me as he said, "Do you think you'd be able to get her to talk?" I shrugged as I said, "She'll either talk or want to die by the end of it with or without my help because from what I see she's weak willed." Everyone looked at each other uncertainly as L stopped chewing on his thumb and looked up with wide gray eyes and said, "Do it."


	18. Why Me?

**LL: I'm back and I came with a chapter! Sorry I took so long but well...I'm here ^-^' Yeah I know I know and I'm sorry I haven't updated in what? 3 months? 4? Anyways I hope I can make it up to with this chapter. Anyways onto the story!**

**Chapter Song: Panic! At The Disco- Mercenary**

**Mizuki P.O.V**

L and the rest of the Task Force thought it would be better if I interrogated Misa as a last resort. While I really dislike interrogating anyone because of how...cold I am while I am in interrogation mode. It honestly scares me how ruthless I am. I shivered for a second when I remembered my past interrogations. I don't feel much as I break them down but after I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty no matter who they are. I break them to the point where they no longer care whether they live or die, or they're left a shivering paranoid mess and I end up picking away at every part of their brain. I know I hate Misa but even then to see her dead inside because of the fact that went too far is unnerving and could change a lot if she wasn't her happy bubbly self. Also I feel it would be beneficial to me to interrogate her after her memories are gone since that also means that Rem is gone for a period of time and won't be there to witness me interrogating her since no doubt that would anger her. For now it's better to wait.

**3 Days Later**

"Ryuzaki, Amane is talking." L turned quickly as he ran towards the couch and jumped on it before everyone was even able to get off the seats they were laying around on. He turned on the TV as everyone was able to see it to see Misa still tied up. We all stared as she then said, "I can't take it anymore...Kill me. Kill just kill me." I heard everyone make a surprised noise as they stared at the screen. "I don't know maybe this was all too much for a young girl to take." Said Aizawa. "You're right we pushed her too far." Matsuda said as he spoke up.

I watched as L pushed the button on the microphone and said, "Misa Amane can you hear me?"

"I can hear you. Please just kill me now."

"Does this mean that you admit to being the second Kira? Is the reason you wish to die?"

I watched as I heard the desperation in her voice as she said, "No, I don't know anything about the second Kira. I really can't take this anymore, I'd rather be dead. Now hurry up and kill me! If you wanted to you could kill me right now couldn't you?!"

I watched as she was talking to Rem though to everyone else it looked like Misa was talking to us. Even Naomi couldn't see Rem since she never touched Rem's death note only Ryuk's.

"Oh I can't take it anymore! Kill me."

"If I do this then Light Yagami dies too, this is all his fault." Rem said to Misa from her spot next to her. "You can't. No, you can't. Please just kill me." I watched as Rem stood there and for a second I actually had to admire the fact that Rem while I don't see why loved Misa. In a way it made me angry because from what I saw in the anime and manga Misa never actually mourned Rem's death, it made me...sad. I feel sad that Rem fell in love with such an ungrateful being like Misa. Then again the same could be said about Misa's love for Light but since if Misa were to die Light would never actually mourn her death, probably mourn the fact that he lost someone who was so useful to him because of her eyes but he won't truly miss her. '_I guess like Rem I do find other humans to be such...disgusting creatures. Though I will not factor out the fact that I am one of them since at times I do find myself to be disgusted with myself.'_

"Fine! If you won't kill me!"

We all looked in shock as L then quickly said, "Stop her! Watari don't let her bite her tongue!" Watari appeared in a flash as he had a towel so that she was biting on it instead of her own tongue. We all watched and took in everything that just happened. After a while as I watched as Rem and Misa were talking and I heard as she gave up ownership of the death note. '_After this they'll probably have me interrogate her because of the fact that she won't remember so she'll end up going back to her normal self. Also considering the fact that after she gave up ownership she wasn't terrified from whatever Watari put her through it could also mean that she doesn't remember that which would actually be better for her mental health.'_

Everyone was quiet after what happened it was when I walked to a seat on the couch. I sat down as I slouch to the point that I leaned back my head to look at the ceiling. '_She's weak. Compared to the things that I had to go through when I was less than half Misa's age this is nothing._' I sighed as I slouched in my seat with a small pout behind my mask and said, "This is getting so boring now." I saw as everyone turned to me and Aizawa's twisted in anger as he yelled, "What's wrong with you? Don't you have a heart?!" I gave him a blank look as I said, "Hm, not really sure how to answer both of those questions." It was quiet as everyone stared at me I continued by saying, "Don't get me wrong it's not the fact that I don't really care for Misa's situation it's the fact that a part of me sympathizes with her in the first place and the other part of really couldn't care less."

After I said that I say as Aizawa yelled out in his anger, "How would you know anything about what it's like for Misa if it weren't for her suspicion of being Kira she'd be nothing by an innocent young girl, the opposite of you!"

I could feel something crack a bit inside of me as I clenched my hands for a second before I deep a couple of deep breaths before I relaxed enough to leaned back in my seat with my hands behind my head before I said sarcastically, "You do know I wasn't exactly born as the devil you make me out to be right?...I was just like everyone else someone with hopes, dreams, ambitions…" I left on a wistful note as I thought more and more about it.

"...What happened?" Matsuda said as he stared at me with a sad look in his eyes. I didn't answer him as I started thinking.

'_How did everything turn so wrong in my life?' _The more I thought about it the more I was lost in thought until without even thinking about it I reached into my pocket and took out one of the only things that I always carry around with me, a picture of my mother. It was originally a picture of my mother and I. She was smiling joyfully with a soft smile on her face as she looked at the figure that was me, there was a hole cut out of it from where my face was. The most noticeable trait about my mother though was that fact that her stomach was huge- she was pregnant with Hinata. I know it's dangerous to keep a photo with me that had my face on it so I made a copy of the original. I kept the original locked away where no one can get it and I keep the copy with me and cut out my face. Even then I could still remember how the original looked like my mother was looking at me with so much love it hurt to look sometimes. I was looking at her with the most brightest smile with innocent looking eyes. The more I stared at it the more I tried so hard to remember everything that I could remember about her how she would always smile and the times where she would brush my hair and always say that I was her little Zuki. The way her fingers would run through my hair, her face, her smell. Sadly I didn't have any pictures of my sister. It wasn't until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder that I snapped myself out of my trance and looked up to see that it was L in front of me. I'm not sure how long I was out of it but I could see that the TV was turned off for now and everyone was staring at me, but I could see the questions running in their heads.

"What's that you're holding Mizuki?" Asked Matsuda. I looked up at him blankly and then looked back down at the picture. "...It's just a picture."

"A picture? Of what?" I was silent as I looked back down at the picture longingly. I didn't say anything as I saw L walked around me and look over my shoulder to see the picture. I could practically see his eyes widen at the picture. "...Is that?"

"...It's my mother. You know she always called me a troublemaker, well she wasn't wrong you know? Never really could stay out of trouble even if I tried." I joked as I felt my mouth curl upwards a bit. While my sister dying did play a big part of turning me into the person I am today it really all started with mother's death.

She was the person that kept my and my father grounded, but then when she died giving birth to Hinata so many things changed. Father was distant, started drinking and taking drugs and I was left to raise Hinata as best as I could even though I was so young, I had to grow up fast. If mother was still alive we wouldn't have grown apart and I could've at least enjoyed my childhood a bit more. I could've been like every other girl my age, go to school, make friends, go to the college of my dreams, but when mother died I couldn't have that I threw it all away to take care of Hinata. The funny part is that I don't regret a single thing, Hinata was someone I would've given up everything for because that's what an older sibling is supposed to do. When we started running out of money I started stealing and pickpocketing it didn't matter to me. '_As long as it was for Hinata nothing else matters.' _Those were my thoughts, but after Hinata's death it just got worse. When they killed Hinata I was left alive and was beaten for about a month maybe, I didn't really count. I was pretty much almost dead when they threw me into a dumpster to die. Not to mention the few times when I was first starting out when I ended up being captured for a while and tortured so trust me it could've been worse for Misa.

Everyone was quiet as they all stared at me with what I guessed were varying looks of pity and uncertainty. "Mizuki." Called out Mr. Yagami. I stood up abruptly as I left the photo face down and walked towards the balcony. "I need some fresh air."

I walked out and decided to sit on the railing so that I had a clear view of the table that I had left the photo on. The more I looked at it the more I felt my fingers twitch towards my pocket. As I felt the need to get my nerves out by smoking. Even though I technically don't smoke anymore I always kept a pack of them with me. I know it's a really bad habit but...I sighed as I took out the pack and a lighter and lit one as I breathed in I felt my nerves calming down. '_You know what they say old habits die hard.' _I kept an eye on the picture on the table as I kept smoking, it's not the fact that I care much for them looking at it...I just didn't want them to take it or ruin the picture since it's the only copy that I can safely carry around with me.

_**No P.O.V**_

Everyone was quiet as they stared at Mizuki it wasn't until called out, "Mizuki." Mizuki stood up from her seat suddenly as she left the photograph on the table and walked out onto the balcony. Everyone tried to get back to work from there but they would all glance at the facedown photograph every once in awhile in curiousity. It was tense as they were all curious. L walked towards the photograph as he grabbed it and flipped it over to look at it. '_It's amazing how much Mizuki looks like her mother. At least I know where she got lost of her looks from and considering the fact that her mother has blue eyes my only guess it that she inherited purple eyes from her father. This hole here...is that supposed to be Mizuki?' _L was so deep in thought as he stared at the picture that he didn't he didn't notice that Matsuda was behind him until he exclaimed, "Wow! That's Mizuki's mom, she's really pretty." L jumped slightly as his train of thought was broken. At that point everyone got even more curious and they all went over to get a look at the picture. They were all surprised to see a beautiful woman with the same hair color as Mizuki, she was smiling happily as she looked at the other person in the picture which was from what they could see was a little girl that they could only guess was Mizuki. As they stared at the picture the Task Force couldn't even imagine a younger Mizuki seeing as they've never seen her face, never even seen her smile. All they've ever seen was Mizuki eyes and even then they could only see one eye. It was the same color as her mother,except Mizuki always held a bit of mischief behind her eyes but if you looked you could see a bit of sadness hidden in her eyes. In that moment the Task Force realized just how little they actually they knew about her as a person other than a bit of her past, her alias Kitsune, and the most obvious- the fact that the little they do know about her past would made a person go crazy. It was quiet for a couple minutes before Matsuda said, "Hey guys...do you ever think that Mizuki is a little messed up in the head." Aizawa snorted before saying, "That's putting a bit lightly, that girl is in desperate need of a therapist." L listened to their conversation as a flicker of annoyance flashed within him. Be turned away from them as he brought his thumb to his mouth and then he said, "You have to take into account of what she's been through, she lost her whole family, she's killed people but she has told us that doing that brings no enjoyment to her, but we've seen before that she feels guilty for killing. While I know that Mizuki is a bit as you put it 'messed up in the head' I also know that she is not insane, or doing it for the thrill of killing she's just misguided."

Since L was not facing them he didn't see as they all had surprised and curious looks, but they were all thinking the same thing, '_Are they…?'_

After that they all looked at the picture for a second and they all gave L curious looks and they all wanted to ask the same thing but no one actually had the nerve to actually ask L about his more personal life. They were all startled out of their thoughts as they heard a voice said, "That picture was taken a month before Hin-my sister was born."

Everyone jumped as they all turned towards Mizuki in surprise before it was Mastuda who stuttered out, "Uh Mi-izuki we didn't mean to look-" Mizuki cut him off by saying, "Ah,it's fine I knew you'd get curious and I don't mind you looking at the picture." Mizuki walked closer to the picture as she looked at one last time before she put it away.

**Mizuki P.O.V**

I continued smoking as I watched as L walked towards the spot that I left the picture. '_I'm pretty sure everyone else will get curious that L gets to see the picture so I wouldn't be surprised if everyone looks at it.' _Like I thought I saw as L was looking at it that Matsuda had come up behind him to look at it over his shoulder. "Wow! That's Mizuki's mom, she's really pretty." I smiled a bit at that since I knew coming from Matsuda he was completely honest about it. I then watched as everyone gathered around the picture. I don't really care if they were looking at a picture like that since my face wasn't in it I just wanted them to see that even though I am a criminal I'm not some kind of evil being who was born to cause destruction, because they need to see that even if I am a criminal I wasn't born evil- no one is. The events in a person's life shapes a person but it doesn't make them evil, it is life that shapes us the way we are. Anger, sadness, neglect, and not enough positive emotions in a person's life can make them change into something horrible,or in Light's case he was praised and looked up to by everyone that it made him arrogant and with something like the death note in his hands. It truly is no surprise that he turned out the way he did when he's looked up to by everyone around him for his intelligence, he wouldn't see it as enough he'd want everyone to see him that way looking up to him as if he were just that- a god. '_It's amazing what an ego that big would could lead to. If I think about it for a while it makes me wonder what would happen if my life was shit from the start, without mother or Hinata...it scares me to think would I would have become,_ _though the criminal in me would approve. With my intelligence I most likely would've been able to lead a whole organization,but I don't know what that organization would fight for since I never really saw anything worth fighting for. If not that then I most likely would've caught someone's attention and then would've been forced to work with someone whether it be good or bad. Or another likely factor I would've died before any of that could've happened. It makes me slightly glad that I am how I am. Hell I'm proud of who I am as a person my morals all came from my sister and my mother, they are the ones that made me see that all person in the same and that even if you don't like doing things you don't want to you only take what you need no more than that. They made me grow as a person and it hurts to think that I was on my own after they died I had to learn by myself and they'd never be able to show me more. I wanna show them like my mother showed me that a everyone is the same, we all fear something, we bleed, feel emotion and we all eventually die and we should all enjoy the time we have. Even L most people see him as a robot, he never stops working, always keep on a blank expressionless face, but he too feels emotion. He's just as human as everyone else.' _I was broken out of my very deep thinking by Matsuda saying, "Hey guys...do you ever think that Mizuki is a little messed up in the head." Aizawa snorted before saying, "That's putting a bit lightly, that girl is in desperate need of a therapist." I scowled at bit a him from my behind my mask, '_Hey I know I'm a little messed up but I don't need no goddamn therapist!' _I glared behind my mask as I mumbled, "...Stupid Aizawa."

I turned as I heard L start saying, "You have to take into account of what she's been through, she lost her whole family, she's killed people but she has told us that doing that brings no enjoyment to her, but we've seen before that she feels guilty for killing. While I know that Mizuki is a bit as you put it 'messed up in the head' I also know that she is not insane, or doing it for the thrill of killing she's just misguided." I looked inside from the balcony as I stared at L in shock

'_...I didn't expect him to actually stand up for me...and he really doesn't think I'm insane? Hell even I think I'm insane from time to time.' _I shook away the thought for now as I decided to head back inside after I put out my cigarette. As I walked in I saw as they were still looking at the photo so I decided to make myself known by saying, "That picture was taken a month before Hin-my sister was born." I smirked as they all jumped at the sound of my voice and they realized that they were looking at the photo it was surprisingly Matusda that stuttered out, 'Uh Mi-izuki we didn't mean to look-" I cut if off as I said nonchalantly, "Ah,it's fine I knew you'd get curious and I don't mind you looking at the picture." I walked towards where they'd left the photo as I looked at it one last time before putting it away.

_**A couple hours later**_

"So what do you make of this?" I asked as I sat next to L, he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "I'm starting to have second thoughts as to whether have you interrogate her especially after what happened today." I nodded at him in understanding, '_I'm not surprised that he's rethinking on that after what Watari put her through and what I would put her through it would more than likely damage her mental state, but he doesn't know that Misa will forget as to why she was arrested and therefore forget most of her time here. While L may be second guessing me interrogating her now, when she wakes up he would more than likely see her as normal.' _I leaned back into my seat and sighed as I relaxed a bit. The Task Force had already left a while ago since they can't do much right now with an unconscious Misa. I closed my eyes for a second before I felt L shift beside me. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with his head tilted to the side.I felt myself blush a bit from his intense stare, it took me a second to gather myself before giving him a questioning look and even if he couldn't see it I raised an eyebrow at him. I watched as he lifted his hand towards my face I stiffened in my seat as he touched my mask, but I didn't object. He took my mask off carefully as I felt his stare at my bare face. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. '_I feel ...naked. I don't usually show my face to anyone. Most of the time I'm always wearing a mask or some kind of disguise and with him so blatantly staring at my face makes me so...self conscious.' _

"You certainly do look very similar to your mother." L said as he seemed to be studying my face. I smiled a bit sadly as I said, "Yeah I know, sometimes I wish I could be more like her. She always knew how to make others smile, always smiled and was the kindest person I ever knew. She's the kind of women who always knew how to give to others and never asked for anything in return...I miss her a lot sometimes." My eyes softened a bit as I talked about my mother. I felt L's hand on my shoulder as I turned to him and I looked into his eyes as he said, "From how you describe her I have to say you're more like you're mother than you seem to realize." I felt my throat close up a bit as I looked into his eyes. To others they would seem like blank slate grey eyes but for me I could see everything especially up close.I could see how much he actually meant those words. I was getting so lost in his eyes because once you looked past the blank surface you could see everything. I could see the little flecks of light and dark grey mixed together and the way that the lighter shades of grey gather on the outside ring of his iris. I didn't realize I was so close to him until I realized that his nose and mine were practically touching. He didn't object to the closeness either, both of us were just studying each other's eyes. Just as I was studying his eyes so intensely I'm sure he was doing the same. I felt my heart beating quicker and quicker as I realized that if I were to just lean forward just one more inch my lips would touch his. I tilted my head a bit as I closed my eyes and leaned forward.

As my lips touched his I felt him freeze for a second as I kissed him it took him a second before he responded as he kissed me back awkwardly before he eventually got the hang of it. '_I guess the first kiss we had was more sudden but this…'_

We were kissing each other slowly and softly. I gasped a bit in surprise as I felt L deepen the kiss I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck as I ran my hands through his hair."Ryuzaki, I-"

I quickly broke the kiss and covered my face with my mask. I turned to see Watari standing in the doorway. My face burned brightly behind my mask as I thought, '_This is so embarrassing!' _I looked at L from the corner of my eye to see that he too was blushing a bit, though it was not noticeable in the dark lighting and with Watari farther away from us he wouldn't have been able to see it, but I did.

"Did I interrupt something?" Asked Watari with an amused questioning gaze I stood abruptly as I stuttered out, "N-no,um nothing I was just gonna get something to drink, yeah." I cleared my throat nervously as I said, "If you'll excuse me." I walked -more like speed walked- towards the kitchen.

I could feel the blood shushing in my cheeks the more I thought about it. I felt like a cherry at this point. '_This is the since most embarrassing thing that has happened to me. Watari is like a father figure to L and for him to see us like that...and also not only that but I'm 90% sure I heard Watari laughing as I was walking out."_

**_LL: Woo~ Well wasn''t that something I kinda feel like this chapter was pretty boring and anticlimactic though but don't worry for I will include extra action in the next chapter just for you and hopefully put it up in the next month! So bye bye for now!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW! _**


	19. Well I Regret It Now!

**LL: Guess who's back~ Back again~ I. AM. BACK. Tell a friend~ Yes after almost a year since I have last updated and yes I am not dead...or am I? Dun Dun DUN.**

**Anyways I know I took forever with this well the reason for that was I was busy with school I was in my last year of high school and now I'm in my first year of college. This is so freaky since I started this when I was in 10th or 11th grade and now I'm almost 19 I feel so old~ But to make up for the fact that I've been gone for so long this chapter is now the longest chapter I have ever written and its longer by almost 1000 words and not only that some people seem to enjoy Mizuki's crazy thoughts so I added alot of that~**

**Now I know you guys don't wanna listen to me ramble now so enjoy the story~ (/^-^)/**

* * *

**Chapter Song: Never Shout Never- Trouble**

**No P.O.V**

L watched as Mizuki rushed towards the kitchen in her embarrassment. Though his cheeks were a bit pink as his looked towards Watari to see him with a small smile. Before L could ask what it was that Watari wanted to tell him Watari said, "I expect no less than 2 grandchildren for me to spoil." At that L's face turned a bright red as he was at a loss of words and before he could say anything Watari turned and left towards the kitchen as Mizuki was walking in.

Mizuki avoided looking at Watari still embarrassed that he had caught them kissing, but she raised an eyebrow at the fact that L's face was a bit red which was very visible with his pale face. Mizuki shrugged it off as nothing as she started drinking her juice through a straw not really wanting to take off her mask. L turned back to work as he smelled something- smoke. More specifically cigarette smoke. He looked at Mizuki as she sipped at her juice, '_It couldn't be…' _He leaned in as he took another deep breath through his nose.

**Mizuki P.O.V**

I sat down on the couch next to L with my juice as I started thinking. It wasn't until I noticed L lean towards me that I looked at him to see him taking a sniff of the air. I stiffened in my seat as I our eyes met and I could tell he knew what I was doing. I tried to play if off my breaking eye contact and taking another sip of my juice and ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Mizuki." I looked down at my juice as I tried to act innocent by saying, "Yes?" We made eye contact again before he said, "You've been smoking." He didn't ask he was stating it but I still shook my head at him before I reluctantly stopped and nodded sheepishly at what he said.

"You know it's a bad habit." He said as he reprimanded me. "It's a good thing I don't make it a habit. God knows I already have too many bad habits." I retorted. I turned away from him for a second before I saw a pale palm in front of my face. I looked at him confused before I saw his expectant look before I realized what he wanted. I looked at him with realization and I scowled a bit as I knew if I didn't give him the pack of cigarettes he'd either try and take it by force or would pester me until I did. I reluctantly took out the pack and put it in his hand. I sat in my seat and pouted and he hid away my cigarettes which I'm pretty sure he'd throw away later. '_Goodbye old friend~ It's been a long day without you my friend~ Great now I have that song stuck in my head.'_

I sat in my seat as I started thinking about the events that were about to happen. '_At this point Light is most likely giving up ownership of Rem's death note and then he'll be here in confinement later today. That means I'll have a lot of time to do things since both Light and Misa will be confined for almost 2 months so I could pay a little visit to someone or a couple of someone's. There's also the fact that some people-coughcoughAizawacough- wouldn't like the fact that Light, Misa, and are in confinement while a criminal like myself wouldn't be in confinement...I could leave today.' _I cringed at that thought since I would have to be away from L and I wouldn't be able to keep on eye on everyone. '_But, if I'm not there they have no reason to believe that I know anything about what's going on in the Task Force or anything dealing with Kira and the fact that the deaths stop for a while when Light's in confinement.' _I sighed because if I do leave then that means I have less time to make Light's life a living hell when he in confinement. I could already feel a headache coming on from all of my thinking. I just really don't know what to do! I took a deep breathe as I tried to calm down, '_Ok calm down, let's think of this logically while nothing really happened during Light's confinement other than the killings stopping and then staring once Higuchi has the death note. Logically nothing bad happened to L but even though I know this my paranoia doesn't want me to leave because I feel like once I leave something bad will happen to him even though I know I haven't really changed things too much.'_

I groaned as I slid out of my seat onto the floor and took off my mask to start banging my head on the coffee table. I could feel L's gaze on me as I continued hitting my head on the table. "What's wrong?" He finally asked after the 8th time my head met the table. I stopped as I rested my head on the table and said, "I don't know what I should do right now...I have a job to do as Kitsune but I really don't feel comfortable leaving you here. It's not like I doubt the fact that you can do things on your own I just don't want things to go bad and I'm not here to keep you safe if there's ever a need for me to keep you safe. To be completely blunt I'm worried that something will happen and you end up getting hurt or worse killed."

"It isn't your job to protect me." My mouth twitched upwards as I said, "Won't stop me from trying to protect you either way… Even if protecting you ends up costing me my life." I whispered the last part to myself. I felt hands quickly land on my shoulders and looked up to see L's face looking at me angrily. '_Wow, I've never seen L so angry…' _

"I told you it's not your job to protect me so don't you dare give up your life trying to protect mine!" I winced a bit as I thought, '_So, he heard what I said...'_ I looked into his angry grey eyes and even though he was angry it still warmed my heart a bit to see that he cared about me enough to drop his emotionless mask. "L, please don't ask me not to give my life for yours because to be truthful if your life were ever to be on the line I'd throw myself in the way without a second thought if it meant that you were safe." I saw as his eyes widened at the determination and absolute promise that I knew I held in my eyes. I felt as his hands dropped from my shoulders.

Now I know what you're thinking '_Mizuki you haven't even known L for long and you'd already give up your life for him?' _

Well that's just it though L is the type of person that I look up to who helps people by solving the most difficult cases that no one else can solve. He's someone who seeks justice to those who have been wronged to help people like well...me. That's one of the things in my world when my father and sister were killed no one went out and tried to catch the guys who killed them. No one would seek the justice I so much wanted. When they never caught the group who did it I just kept getting angrier and angrier. They were the ones who killed the one person important to me and I just ended up... taking the situation into my own hands. That's how Kitsune started, even though I trained before I even thought of going after them I just used what I knew and then I searched for them and when I did find them I was so full of hatred and I wanted...retribution for what they did.

...I tortured them I made them suffer and that's what scares me so much because I found myself enjoying hurting them...like they hurt Hinata. I still remember every bit of torture that I dished out on them. I remember starting out small but painful like splinters under their nail beds, then removing the nails. Then I moved on to cutting their skin where it would be most painful and then breaking their bones and ligaments, after I ended up cutting them open one by one as if they were a fish but I made sure that they were awake for it but they didn't feel it because I wanted them to watch as I poked at their insides. After that I sewed them back up and eventually I just set them on fire and spilled acid on them but no, I didn't kill them, but with all the torture it just wore them out… in the end they barely even put up a fight because...they wanted to die. They begged me for death and you know what's the worse part I didn't kill them I left them alive. What I did to them was already killing them, haunting them, living with all that...they could be 2 ways as to what they did after what I did there are some who would try to live through it but they'd be scared for life they wouldn't heal from what I did to them the other option they'd rather end their lives themselves. I don't pretend that I'm a nice person like Light does because I know that the things that I've done are unforgivable and I'm more than likely going to hell but at least I don't hide behind a mask like Light does. I may wear a mask but my actions and feelings are true...then again I was never one for hiding away my emotions especially my anger. I'm a monster that wears a mask but wears their emotions on their sleeve, plain and simple I may be similar to Light, but I'm not gonna say that the things that I do are for the good of every person. I'm not gonna say that my actions are completely justified or good, that the people I've killed are making the world a better place the only thing that ever started making a difference in the world was the money that I got from those jobs. Killing criminals won't stop the world's problems, it won't stop world hunger, it won't keep people from being homeless, and it won't stop horrible diseases from spreading and killing innocents. Even if Light did get rid of all the world's criminals there would still be innocent people dying, there would still be people suffering because that's just it he's no god he's just a naive boy who think that he could blame all the world's problems on criminals because they're the easiest targets to blame they hurt, they kill, and most don't have many morals at all they are what normal people view as real life monsters that they are most afraid of. They aren't the monster that hide under your bed or in your closet it's the monsters that look just like anyone else they would be anyone that you pass by on the street who can smile and laugh and cry, because the monsters like that are the most terrifying since you never know where they could be or when they can strike. They could befriend you and make you believe that they care for you only for them to kill you with a smile on their face and tears at your funeral. They would laugh at the look on you face as they saw the surprise, betrayal, horror and more than anything your fear of what's to come. There are even those monster that just want to see others suffer who'll break your body, your mind, your spirit,and even your heart and smile at your suffering as you try and keep yourself together only for you to fall apart.

Thinking about it just makes me hate humanity that much more they could easily become monsters who could lie, cheat, steal, kill, and hurt others if it suits them.

"You seem to be in deep thought Mizuki." I snapped back to reality as I looked back up at L, he was looking up at me with wide eyes and he had his thumb to his mouth. I smiled a bit as I said, "Aw, it's nothing to worry your head over you just focus on the Kira case." He frowned a bit before he turned towards his laptop. "You do know that without your mask on I could tell that you are lying but for your sake I won't ask what you were thinking about."

After a while the Task Force came back from their break and Misa was still unconscious but I knew she wouldn't be for long and like I thought I saw Misa shifting a bit as she was regaining consciousness.

"Um, Mister Stalker? Hello mister, where are you right now? Do you think we could stop this game?" L had paused in the middle of his eating and everyone else was in a state of confusion over her sudden change in attitude.

"Mister Stalker this is illegal you have to stop ok? Come on please?" I was watching this all happen from my seat on the other side of the couch that L was on. "She's been acting like this ever since she regained consciousness." Said Aizawa. "Seriously does she think she can get out of this just by playing dumb?" Questioned Matsuda.

'_Oh no dear Matsuda she's not playing dumb,she is dumb, but in this cause she really doesn't know why she's in this situation her only knowledge right now is the fact that she was kidnapped.'_

"Ok how about this, you can at least take off my blindfold don't you think? I'd be nice to see what you look like."

L said, "Matsuda call Mogi for me." L held out his hand for his cell phone as Matsuda dialed the number and handed it to L. After L's conversation with Mogi Misa then said, "What if I give you an autograph or shake your hand? I know! I can give you a kiss on the cheek if you want? Oh come on I won't run away I promise!"

This while I know that it's supposed to be serious I can't help but be amused by it all honestly this whole situation is hilarious! L clicked the mic button as he then called, "Misa Amane."

"Hm what's that Mister Stalker are you planning to release me?" L said, "Before you passed out you barely spoke and you even asked me to kill you and now you're claiming ignorance?"

"I don't understand, I mean you're the one who knocked me out and then brought me here remember? Wait I get it this is some kind of Misa Amane interrogation fantasy right?"

At this point I was dying on the inside everyone was so unsure and confused at this point and her accusation just made me want to laugh myself silly. "Do you know why I'm detaining you here you must have some idea?"

"What do you mean? Its because I'ma celebrity obviously, but you're definitely the first stalker who's ever gone this far and you're starting to scare me." It seems like Matsuda was starting to get impatient because he then grabbed the microphone and then yelled, "Hey Amane! No one's buying this so cut it out!"

"Oh this is scary. What's going on? I can't stand it anymore please let me go! You have to let me go!" It's funny how she's so desperate to be let out but it's also sad because I know that she's just gonna be held here for another month and to already see her so desperate it's quite honestly...pathetic.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom. I have to go to the bathroom again ok!" I internally snorted her attempts at getting out of those chains were getting more pathetic as well. "It's only been 4 minutes since you last went to the bathroom I'm afraid you'll have to hold it."

"You have to! It's the only time you'll untie me and let me move, plus you'd be able to watch isn't that what you want? Isn't it? You Pervert!" This time I really did snort at what she said. L was in a state of puzzlement I would be too if my prisoner was close to spilling the beans just to suddenly not have the information you've been wanting.

"I'm a...pervert?" I laughed as the others glared at me I just raised my hands in surrender as I grinned behind my mask. "Amane let's get back to the conversation we were having before you lost consciousness. First of all do you know who Light Yagami is? And if so why did you approach him?"

"Huh? What do you mean how can I not know my own boyfriend?" I could tell that the whole Task Force was confused about this as they had no idea that Misa gave up her Death Note and forfeited her memories along with it. It was then that L's phone ended up ringing which I no doubt knew it was Light calling. They turned off the Tv as L answered the phone. "... yes I understand we'll be expecting you in room K-2801"

'_Whether I leave or stay and might get imprisoned as well no longer matters to me at this point, while I know that most people would want to accuse me of being Kira, but logically it doesn't really make much sense for a criminal like myself to kill other criminals and not only that but I don't really have a strong sense of justice the way Light is. Eh whatever, if I get locked away then I'll just have fun with it~. '_

After L's conversation with Light it was just a waiting game for what's next. Will Light be confined for a month, will L be confused, will I put a bullet in Light's head the answer to those questions are yes, yes, and unfortunately no. Cue disappointed sigh, and depressed face.

I then heard the door open as Light walked in, '_You know this would have been one of those perfect moments where you could've been in a spinning chair with the back facing him to then spin around and say something cool like I've been expecting you or I knew you'd come crawling back. I should've done that.' _I thought as I frowned. '_Should've, would've, could've, but didn't.' _

"Ryuzaki, like I said over the phone...I could be Kira." Said Light.

'_Could, would, should, no wait you are.' _I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud gasp as Mr, Yagami grabbed Light by the shoulders as he yelled, "No, Light! What are you talking about!? Why would you even say something like that!? Why!?" Him. Honestly at this point I actually felt pretty bad for he wants to believe so much that his own son isn't Kira. "Look, Dad if Ryuzaki is L then its safe to say that he's the world's best detective and right now he seems pretty sure that I'm Kira. You know L's never been wrong before."

Mr. Yagami seems to be in a real shock from what Light was saying but then he stuttered out, " Wha-what are you saying Light? Stop this!"

'_You know as heartless as this sounds. It's like there's a real life drama happening in front of me, I'm actually tempted to make popcorn to enjoy the rest of this.'_

Light started then running his mouth spouting bullshit about how he might be "subconsciously Kira" I was actually thinking about dinner since I got bored of this drama when Light started talking more than 5 seconds I honestly can't help it though he just sounds so...boring. '_Hm, maybe we could have some mango ice cream with hot sauce a perfect blend of sweet and spicy.' _I am now internally drooling, '_Now I actually do hope that I don't get lo locked away cause then that would mean no more sweet and spicy foods...OH NO! Locked away=no comfort foods. I can't be locked away! I don't deserve it...OK maybe I actually do but they can't take away my comfort foods! That'd be like sinning...OK but I'm a bad guy so wouldn't that mean that they're doing something good? Oh no! I'm making sense!' _

I was then brought back to reality by the Matsuda show, "Hold on Light! I feel exactly the same way. I found myself thinking before that some people would be better off dead, but still that doesn't mean we're gonna go and kill people, isn't that right?-"

'_Er, am I in that category of better off dead cause honestly that actually was hurtful if I am in that category, Matsuda how could you betray me! I thought we were BFFLAB's!' (Best Friends For Life And Beyond, hehe Beyond)_

"-Besides criminals were still being killed even when you had no knowledge of them, I mean the surveillance cameras proved it didn't they!" I frowned as I thought, '_Poor Matsuda, he's always trying to see the good in people who seem like the most innocent and unsuspecting of people. People like Light, but he's just playing everyone like a violin with his act. He has everyone fooled.'_

I heard L sigh as I was then brought out of my thought, "Honestly I don't like the way this is going at all, but what choice do I have...Let's do it. I need you to fully restrain Light Yagami and place him in solitary confinement."

"What! You can't!" Mr. Yagami protested. '_Yeah, you can't do that unless you throw away the key after.' _

"You want us to...confine him? Seriously?" Matsuda asked in shock. "If were gonna do this then it has to happen immediately….From this point on you can't be allowed to go anywhere where I can't see you." Said L as Mr. Yagami then protested, "This is crazy! There's no way my son could be Kira, my son's not capable of-"

"It's okay Dad." Light said as he cut off his father. "Stop this Light." Pleaded Mr. Yagami. "Listen something has to be done about this as long as I'm having these doubts I can't work with you to catch Kira, but Ryuzaki promise me this. Until you can say with absolute certainty that I'm not Kira, you cannot set me free no matter what I might say or what condition I might be in."

"You have my word, Mr. Yagami can you come up with some sort of excuse for Light's absence? Something to tell your family and please do it now."

'_Light… you end up hurting all the people around you, you know? Mr. Yagami, Mrs. Yagami, Sayu, Misa, Kiyomi, Matt, Mello, the Task Force, ...Watari and L. I guess you just end up destroying everything you touch, your no god, you're not a savior to the people, you're just a parasite who leeches off of others until you no longer need and latch on to another host who suits your needs.' _

"B-but this is all so sudden what should I say? And I see no reason he should be imprisoned!" Argued Mr. Yagami. "Let it go Dad, if I don't do this I won't be to live with myself."

"But son, do you really mean that?" At this point was sounding desperate, I could understand that he no doubt loves his son and only wants the best for him and to hear this… it must be killing him.

"Yeah I believe that by giving up my very freedom I'll defeat this fear that Kira lurks within me." In no time they had Light blindfolded, had a pair of noise canceling headphones and was handcuffed, '_Now that's a beautiful sight Light being handcuffed and blindfolded, now all I need in some gasoline and matches and I can make my dreams come true. He'll never see or hear it coming.' _

Aizawa then started leading Light away to confinement and knowing what I know I knew that when Aizawa came back Mr. Yagami was no doubt going request to be confined as well. Next thing you know another screen turned on and it showcased Light on there.

'_Good, now that they're out of the way and Light's on his way to losing his memories I'd be able to do some scheming of my own. While Light is a genius he most likely didn't account for my capabilities and my knowledge and so, he most likely has no definite plan for killing me. Well unless it involves L or he tries to remove my mask himself but that won't work out for him very well for one thing I go out of my way to make sure that I'd be very difficult for anyone to remove it,unless I allow them to remove it.' _My new mask is a lightweight metal that charges out electricity to the outside part of the mask and would shock anyone not wearing rubber gloves and even if they were wearing rubber gloves the mask is bonded to my face with an agent that is super tough. I guess it works like a locked door it'll stay closed unless you have a specific key and that key is the other half of that agent which makes the mask slide right off. I can't tell you how hard it was to make since not only did I have to make sure it worked, I had to make sure it didn't damage my face and make sure the agent didn't come off by things like sweat, water, oil, alcohol, vinegar, and etc. I gotta say the chemical compound to it is very complex.

'_Anyways the one thing Light definitely didn't account for would be someone on my side that he didn't know about, Beyond Birthday. Just thinking about this makes me want to grin… I needed to know the location of the death note that was buried somewhere. So, I had Beyond follow Light and while Raye Penber was just an investigator he most likely hasn't had much experience with stalking people not like Beyond did while he was killing. I have confidence in Beyond that he wouldn't get caught especially someone as smart as him, I mean he did nearly beat L at his own game. No genius killer worth his salt would get himself caught.' _

I was so lost in thought I was startled when Matsuda said, "Hey Mizuki, you've been kind of quiet this whole time what are you thinking about?" I looked at Matsuda. "I've mostly just been observing all of you since I've been trying to predict as to how everything is going to go next."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Matsuda. "What I mean is the fact that with Light and Misa confined and the fact that their suspected killers I have no doubt that when Aizawa gets back he is going to point out the fact that I'm definitely a killer and will question the fact that I'm getting special treatment as compared to Light and Misa. Since there is a very high chance of that happening and if it does I will allow myself to be confined it if settles everyone's worries. The only thing that I just now realize is the fact that I don't have anyone to take care of Shadow."

'_Especially since I have Beyond running some errands in my place, he better not die in the meantime. He still needs to show me where they hid the Death Note.'_

"You really think that's going to happen?" A curious Matsuda said as he tilted his head. I nodded as I said, "Yup, I have analyzed Aizawa's personality and so at this point he's pretty easy to predict even when he seems like he's the unpredictable type."

Our conversation was cut off as we heard the door open and Aizawa walked in. It was silent as we all watched the screens that was until Mr. Yagami stepped up and said, "Ryuzaki, I'd like to request that you take me off this investigation." Both Aizawa and Matsuda protested as they voiced their confusion. "I thought about it and the fact is that we're holding my son, Light as a prime suspect. Given that it's not appropriate for me to be here. When we spoke earlier my feelings got in the way it's impossible for me to be objective in this situation."

" I agree with you, we can't let personal feelings get in the way." For some reason I felt a sting from that and I felt… doubt. '_L's not the type to let his feelings get in the way so would he ever just send me off to my execution even if he did have feelings for me, or he could be faking having feelings for me just to turn me into the police… Even when I think about that happening though I can't find it in myself to feel any negative emotion towards him. All I feel is awe and I guess proud. I guess I'm in awe as to how far he would go for justice and I'd probably just happily let him lend me to be executed. If justice makes him happy and me dying is serving justice then I'd be ok with dying.'_

"And in truth, if-...if the Task Force concludes that my son is Kira I don't know what I'd be capable of." Mr. Yagami looks so pained by this, it made me sad. "Yes, I'll agree with you there, to be honest I wondered what you might do I believed you'd kill your son and then yourself, but I also agree that it's best that we don't have you working here for now." L said as he lifted his fork and grabbed what looked like some fruit just to grab and different piece with his hand and then popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.

"Ryuzaki, I ask will ask that you confine me as well." I could just sense the surprise and confusion from both Aizawa and Matsuda at this point. "At the moment I'm calm but to be honest I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"I thought you might say that so I spoke with Watari, he's made arrangements, but your confinement will be different you will keep your cell phone turned on and maintain regular contact with family and friends, you won't tell Light about this if he does call you at some point he must be made to believe that you're still at headquarters. While you're in confinement we'll be giving you continuous updates on the investigation so that you'll know what's happening."

Mr. Yagami had his head bowed as he said, "Thank you, I'm grateful."

Next thing you know Bippity Bobbity Boom Mr. Yagami was then in confinement. Seeing the look on Aizawa's face I counted down as L looked at me from right next to him as I mumbled out, "3...2...1-"

"L, do you honestly think it's fair for Light, Misa, hell even the Chief for the three of them to be confined while Kitsune in still scott free. What makes you think that she couldn't be Kira as well?" He said as his face contorted in annoyance. I heard as Matsuda whispered out, "Wow, Mizuki was right about Aizawa."

"Hm, I can see where you're concerned Aizawa and I'm sure Mizuki here already knew this was coming." L said. Aizawa stared in confusion as he said, "She did?"

"Yes, I did. I had a feeling that with Misa and Light's confinement you would want me to be confined as well and since I knew Mr. Yagami would've wanted to be confined as well, well that just raised the chances of you wanting for me to be imprisoned to I had already dealt with everything the only thing that I am concerned about is my cat, Shadow. Though you could just tell Naomi to go pick him up so he can be fed and cared for with you guys. Which I would very much appreciate if you would."

'_I guess this is it, I'm going to be imprisoned for about a month and a half...I'm really starting to regret this and they still haven't even restrained me yet. Then again I could always just break out of my cage when I'm bored and hang out with L. A month and a half without L? Yeah I'm definitely breaking out for a while.'_

* * *

**LL: I honesly can't remember if I said in a different chapter that she killed off the people who killed her sister did I? Can someone tell me I'm too tired to go check if I did say she killed them forget that ever happened and another thing I forgot to say this way back then but I'm making L younger than he actually is in cannon he was 24 but in this story he's 21.**

**Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I can update more often for now~**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW~**

**PLEASE~**


End file.
